Syndrome de l'homme aveugle
by xklm
Summary: "C'est terminé Ron, on est là, je suis là. Je te laisserais plus, je te le promets. Tu n'y retourneras plus. On n'y retournera plus. C'est fini." Malheureusement quatre ans c'est long et ça détruit.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fiction. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé le nombre de chapitres.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez *a très peur***

**On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

Un terrain vague, personne ne trainant à l'horizon, seule une vieille bâtisse tout aussi vide et délabrée empêche la qualification de ce paysage en tant que désert. Un « pop » sonore vient briser ce silence troublant, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes sous une chaleur déjà étouffante en ce début de matinée.

Oui, deux personnes, deux hommes. Le premier supportant quelque peu le second. Un châtain à l'âge avancé de taille moyenne, et au corps plutôt carré, recouvert d'une cape de sorcier à première vue hors de prix. Tout ceci contrastant fortement avec l'allure du deuxième personnage à la crinière rousse tombant jusqu'aux épaules, un corps fortement amaigri recouvert, à peine, d'un chandail sans forme, sale et déchiré, reposant sur une sorte de jogging gris dans le même état, tombant sur des pieds nus. Oui le plus jeune n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme, et son visage tuméfié recouvert d'une barbe d'au moins trois semaines n'y contredit en rien.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Weasley.

- Je savais bien que tu comptais me laisser dépérir quelque part.

- Quelqu'un doit venir te chercher !

- Qui ça ? Merlin ?

- Weasley, t'es quelqu'un de bien-

- Me sort pas tes jolies phrases maintenant, c'est un peu tard.

- Tache en tout cas de ne pas revenir là-bas.

- Plutôt crever, et cette fois je te jure, je ne me louperais pas !

- Bien, je te laisse là alors.

- Ouai…

- Weasley, ne reste pas sur ça, il faut que tu te reconstruises et que tu avances, c'est important.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, l'homme disparait laissant derrière lui le jeune adulte, encore inconscient de sa liberté. Alors seul au milieu de cette étendue de terre, le roux attend. Il ne peut faire que ça de toute manière. Et même si les minutes paraissent interminable peu importe, parce que ça fait quatre ans qu'il n'a pas vu aussi distinctement le soleil briller dans un ciel aussi bleu, ça fait quatre ans qu'il n'a pas senti le vent fouetter son visage et s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux. Ça fait quatre ans.

- RON…

Reprenant conscience de la réalité il se retourne, croisant les deux regards brillants d'émotion des deux seules personnes qu'il désirait voir, courir vers lui. Chancelant il s'avance vers eux réceptionnant au vol la brune qui lui a déjà sauté dessus.

- Ron par Merlin, j'ai eu si peur. Si peur que tu ne tiennes pas le coup.

- Pansy…

- Oh Ron, sanglote-elle. C'est terminé, tout est terminé.

- Laisse le respirer un peu.

- Draco.

- Ron putain, je savais que tu en étais capable, je le savais.

Le roux reste silencieux mais se laisse enlacer doucement par le blond, posant finalement sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Et là d'un coup tout devient beaucoup trop dur. Son corps se met à trembler, et le nœud au creux de son estomac remonte jusque dans sa gorge, le faisant resserrer d'avantage son étreinte pour éviter à ses larmes de couler.

- C'est terminé Ron, on est là, je suis là. Je te laisserais plus, je te le promets. Tu n'y retourneras plus. On n'y retournera plus. C'est fini.

Pansy, des larmes continuant de couler sur son jolie visage, se joint à l'étreinte.

- On va rentrer à la maison d'accord ?

- Oui.

Alors doucement leurs doigts s'enlacent avant que dans un « pop » sonore les trois amis ne disparaissent.

* * *

**C'est tout tout court oui. **

**J'espère juste que vous avez aimé un minimum.**

**Si tout se passe bien, les chapitres défileront (j'en ai quelques uns en réserve).**


	2. Chapter 2

L'arrivée dans l'appartement se fait en silence. Ron observe, ses oreilles toujours attentives au moindre son qui pourrait l'alarmer.

- On vit ici tous les trois. Blaise, Pansy et moi.

- Blaise est encore au travail, il ne voulait pas y aller mais on n'a pas le droit de louper une journée sous peine d'avoir le droit à une petite visite d'une troupe d'Auror.

- Ron… sache qu'il y a une chambre de prévu pour toi.

- Merci.

Draco lui sourit, attrapant sa main pour l'entrainer à leur suite dans le salon où ils prennent place. Mais Ron recule, son regard s'abaissant sur ses mains avant qu'il ne s'assoit par terre.

- Ron…

- Je ne peux pas -je- désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il nous a fallu pas mal de temps à nous aussi.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demande timidement Pansy.

- Je vais bien.

- Ron…

- Est-ce…Est-ce que ça a été après, je veux dire, ils n'ont pas…

- Ce qui se passe là-bas, reste là-bas Pansy, je ne veux pas en parler.

- D'accord, excuse-moi.

- Je vais bien. Racontez-moi, pour vous.

- Eh bien à notre sortie Théo est venu nous chercher. Il nous a trouvé cet appart et voilà on a mis du temps à se réhabituer à tout ça, la vie, les gens. Et puis on a du se soumettre au travail de réinsertion, les visites chez notre Auror attitré, et puis trouver du travail tout ça. J'ai commencé des études en droit et je travail le soir chez ton frère pour aider à payer le loyer et le reste.

- Et toi Draco ?

- J'ai commencé aussi des études de potion, je voudrais rentrer à Poudlard, prendre la suite de Rogue. J'ai écris un livre sur tout ça, sous un pseudonyme, il marche bien ça m'aide pour les études, pour l'appartement. Et Blaise a trouvé un travail de décorateur d'intérieur, ça se passe bien.

- Vous êtes beau. Mais Draco, pour Théo il-

- Ne m'a pas attendu. Mais ce n'est pas important Ron, ce n'est pas important.

- Draco va mal mais il ne te le dira pas.

- Pansy juste tait-toi !

Draco baisse la tête, sa main passant dans sa chevelure blonde, évitant ainsi le regard insistant de l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Ron est-ce que tu veux prendre une douche maintenant ? Je peux m'occuper de tes cheveux et de ta barbe.

- La douche… non, non la douche c'est le jeudi.

- Ron…

- On n'est pas jeudi.

- Ron…

- Je ne peux pas, je-

- D'accord, d'accord.

- Pansy est-ce que tu peux nous préparer quelque chose, je vais aller montrer sa chambre à Ron.

- Oui, bien sur. Prenez votre temps.

Le blond se lève laissant le roux le suivre à l'étage. Tout se fait dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à passer la porte de la chambre.

- C'est simple, mais si tu veux t'installer ici tu pourras tout changer, Blaise pourra t'aider si tu en as envie.

- Draco raconte-moi pour Théo.

- Ron s'il te plait !

- Parle-moi en…

- Il- Il est venu nous chercher, nous a montré l'appartement. Tu sais il était vraiment heureux de nous retrouver, mais j'ai tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne me regardait pas. Et puis il est venu me voir quelques jours plus tard, on a parlé. Dire que j'ai failli lui dire que c'était grâce à lui que j'avais tenu le coup, que je l'aimais plus que de raison. Mais il m'a devancé, il a baissé la tête et m'a dis qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, qu'il était désolé de pas m'avoir attendu mais qu'il n'a pas contrôlé ça et, enfin voilà… Je lui ai simplement répondu que j'étais très heureux pour lui et que de toute façon l'enfermement taris les sentiments. Je crois qu'il m'a cru parce qu'il a sourit et on est descendu. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il devient, on ne se voit plus, enfin je ne veux plus le voir. J'ai trop peur qu'il puisse voir dans mes yeux à quel point je lui ai menti.

- Oh, je vois.

Ron baisse la tête, ça lui fait mal d'entendre ça. Ça lui fait mal de savoir que la terre a continué de tourner, que la vie a suivie son court. Putain et dire qu'il a loupé quatre ans de cette foutue vie, quatre ans de liberté pour s'être battue pour cette putain de liberté en plus. Son cerveau bourdonnant par toutes les informations lui arrivant, et toutes les questions qu'il se pose, il s'assoit à nouveau par terre bien vite rejoint par Draco. Ce besoin lui tiraillant les entrailles depuis maintenant un an, il attrape les mains du blond et se met doucement à s'amuser avec ses doigts.

- Tu sais ça prendra du temps, mais tu sortiras de toute cette douleur, de toute cette haine qu'on a pu accumuler, de toute cette torture, de tout. T'es plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, je n'aurais pas tenu un an de plus tout seul, alors tu arriveras à passer au dessus de tout ça.

- Tu as réussi Draco ?

- Je- presque… Ron, tu sais, j'ai mis trois jours avant de vouloir me regarder dans un miroir, et me laver. J'ai mis une semaine avant d'accepter que Pansy ne me coupe les cheveux et ne me rase. Une autre semaine plus tard j'ai finalement réussi à dormir sur un lit. J'ai mis un mois avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il m'a fallut du temps, beaucoup de temps pour accepter cette nouvelle vie, et la reprendre en main pour en faire quelque chose parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Je n'ai pas encore finis tu sais. Il t'en faudra à toi aussi, peut-être plus qu'à nous, parce que tu as des gens à retrouver, des regards à affronter. Nous on avait plus personne.

- Draco…

- Mais je te le répète, tu nous as nous. Tu m'as moi. Je te le promets que je ne te laisserais plus jamais. On s'en sortira ensemble. Par Merlin tu m'as tant manqué. Je les ai cherché tes doigts, pendant des nuits entières.

- Je les cherchais aussi.

Alors Draco se rapproche, prenant Ron contre lui pour le serrer fort, tellement fort.

- On a très régulièrement été rendre visite à tes parents, tu leur manques à en perdre la raison. Ton père s'en veut tellement, et Molly pleure souvent. Est-ce que tu voudrais aller les voir demain ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est comme tu veux, on peut encore attendre un peu si tu veux, dans plusieurs jours, une semaine, ou un mois.

- Non tu as raison, demain d'accord. Mais tu…

- Je viendrais avec toi.

- Merci.

- Tu viens manger ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Bien repose-toi alors.

Le blond fixe les deux océans, dégageant d'une main les longues mèches rousses du beau visage malheureusement trop sale pour s'en rendre compte. Mais Draco s'en fou, parce que Draco le sait. Alors il embrasse tendrement le front dégagé, avant de se relever et de quitter la chambre, laissant Ron seul adossé contre le mur.

Lorsqu'il revient deux heures plus tard, comme il s'y attendait, il retrouve Ron allongé à même le sol toujours vêtu de sa tenue qui lui a collé au corps pendant quatre longues années, ses bras entourant ses jambes elles mêmes repliées contre son torse. Alors doucement il lui dépose une couverture sur le dos et se pose sur un fauteuil attendant. Parce que malgré le fait que Ron dort, il sait que bientôt il se réveillera surement en hurlant, des larmes dévalant ses joues, il le sait parce lui aussi a vécu sa première nuit en dehors de sa cellule. Il sait que Ron aura besoin de lui comme pendant les trois années qu'ils ont partagé ensemble, un mur les séparant. Il le sait alors il sera là.

Et comme prévu, Draco se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit par l'agitation brutale du corps de Ron sur le sol et par l'entente de ses gémissements plaintifs. Alors le blond se lève pour s'approcher du roux qui ne s'est toujours pas calmé.

- Ron, réveille-toi je suis là.

- Harry… Harry je t'en supplie.

- Ron calme toi tu es à la maison.

- Harry…

- Ron !

Le roux finit par ouvrir ses yeux pleins de larmes pour les plonger dans ceux de Draco, inquiets. Ce dernier glisse ses doigts dans la main de son vis-à-vis avant de venir enlacer sa taille de son autre bras.

- Draco…

- Je suis là, tout va bien. Tu es à la maison maintenant. Rendors-toi.

Alors Ron vient enfouir sa tête dans le cou du blond, avant de refermer ses yeux, épuisé de cette vie, épuisé de ce manque, épuisé d'Harry qui n'est plus là et qui ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Oui épuisé de tout.

* * *

**Intrigant ? Je l'espère. **


	3. Chapter 3

Le réveil de Ron se fait un peu douloureux, mais peu importe car comme promis Draco est toujours là. Ils se sourient doucement, et juste pour ça le cœur du roux semble se réchauffer un peu. Putain de liberté qui lui permet de voir ses yeux au réveil.

- Désolé pour cette nuit.

- Hey Ron, c'est rien okey ?

- Oui, d'accord.

- Tu descends manger un peu ?

- Oui.

- Je te prêterais un jean et des chaussures après, et on pourra aller au Terrier si tu veux.

- D'accord.

Les deux amis descendent retrouvant Pansy et Blaise. Ce dernier se lève venant enlacer fortement le roux, tout heureux de le revoir ici, mais surtout de le revoir en vie. Le repas se fait en silence pour Ron, qui de ses doigts picore dans le pain et dans un croissant que Pansy l'a obligé à prendre.

- Draco, Théo doit passer tout à l'heure.

- Je ne serais pas là, je vais au Terrier avec Ron.

- Tu ne vas pas l'éviter toute ta vie.

- Occupez-vous de vous deux.

- Bien…

- Ron, il est 11h on y va maintenant ou tu veux attendre encore un peu.

- Je ne sais pas. Ouai on peut y aller maintenant, je crois que j'ai envie de les voir.

- D'accord. Tu viens que je te donne un pantalon et chaussures.

Les deux se lèvent rejoignant la salle de bain dans laquelle il a peur de croiser son reflet, de voir à quel point il a changé, à quel point il peut être dégueulasse, repoussant, et à quel point il peut faire peur et être méconnaissable. Le blond lui donne un jean et une paire de baskets qu'il a du mal à enfiler, essayant en plus de se cacher du regard de son ami qu'autre chose. La sensation d'avoir à nouveau quelque chose aux pieds est vraiment beaucoup trop bizarre pour lui, alors quand Draco lui tend un t-shirt il le refuse catégoriquement. Cette espèce de pull sans forme, il en a besoin comme une protection.

- Bien, comme tu veux. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'autre chose. Pas de douche, pas de rasage.

- Non, c'est bon.

- On y va ?

- Oui.

Alors immédiatement Draco enlace les doigts de Ron, avant qu'il ne les fasse tous les deux transplaner. L'arrivée sur le terrain se fait silencieuse. Le roux lâche la main de son ami, totalement décontenancé de revoir la maison de son enfance, la maison de sa famille, sa maison.

- Bébé, tu viens ?

Ron sursaute.

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis…

- Un an, je sais.

Draco s'approche venant enlacer, le roux.

- Je t'aime tu sais.

- Putain, je t'aime aussi, murmure Ron se jetant dans les bras du blond.

Ils finissent par se lâcher avant d'un commun accord de se diriger vers la porte de l'étrange demeure. Quelque peu stressé, Ron se cache derrière l'ancien Serpentard, qui lui se met à frapper attendant l'ouverture de la porte qui ne se fait pas attendre longtemps.

- Draco !

- Bonjour Molly.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici, entre… entre.

- Je suis avec quelqu'un, qui voulait vous voir.

Draco s'engouffre dans la cuisine, laissant Ron visible à la porte, la tête baissée, les mains triturant son pull. A la vue de la longue chevelure rousse, madame Weasley reste interdite, les yeux écarquillés la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ses mains se mettent à trembler violement alors qu'elle se met à crier le nom de son mari qui arrive en courant. Ron a déjà relevé la tête plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa mère rempli de larmes.

- Molly qu'est ce qui se passe…

La mère finit par éclater en sanglots alors qu'elle se jette sur son enfant le serrant contre elle.

- Ronald, mon Ronald, par Merlin c'est bien toi ?

- Maman…

- Mon chéri, tu es sorti, tu es… Merlin dans quel état es-tu ! Je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé… Oh mon bébé je t'aime tant.

- Ron, je te demande pardon. Je te demande pardon, c'est de ma faute tout est de ma faute. Je te demande pardon, pardon pardon.

- Papa…

- Ils n'ont pas voulu retenir mon témoignage, ils n'ont pas voulu. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si, bien sur que si. Je n'aurais pas été ton père, ils m'auraient écouté, ils ne vous auraient pas condamné.

- Nous portions de toute façon la marque Arthur.

- Et alors ? Ce n'était pas… Putain ils n'avaient pas le droit, vous n'en étiez pas, jamais !

- Papa, arrête s'il te plait.

Le silence se fait dans la pièce, alors que Ron se détache de sa mère et de son père plus trop demandeur de toutes ces démonstrations d'affection. Alors il recule venant se mettre tout contre Draco, qui est la seule personne à qui il fait vraiment confiance, et la seule personne qui sait réellement l'apaisé.

- Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Ron, est-ce que ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu as faim ? Est-ce que tu veux nous en parler, je veux dire tu veux nous raconter ces quatre années ?

- Non, non je ne veux plus parler de tout ça.

Ses parents hochent la tête, avant de le suivre à travers le salon que Ron scrute recherchant des repères de sa vie d'avant. Putain qu'il peut l'aimer cette maison.

- Ginny et George ne sont pas là ?

- George est encore à la boutique et Ginny est devenue pro pour les Harpies, elle est en voyage en ce moment.

- Oh… c'est bien.

- Oui, elle est heureuse. Et puis elle est fiancée à Neville. George s'est marié l'année dernière avec Angelina Johnson, et elle est enceinte.

Ron reste silencieux. Comme les choses peuvent avoir changés en quatre ans. Et il se déteste d'avoir la haine contre tout ce bonheur, contre tous ces gens heureux alors que lui a galéré, a perdu tout ce bonheur qui le faisait vivre avant. Est-ce qu'il sera capable de revivre à nouveau ? Il ne le sait même pas, en tout cas pour l'instant il n'en a même pas la force.

- Vous restez manger hein ? Ron mon chéri ?

- Ron ? interroge Draco.

- Oui, d'accord.

Molly s'approche, posant délicatement une main sur la joue de son enfant avant de venir embrasser son front.

- Tu es à la maison maintenant Ron.

Ron sourit faiblement. Oui c'est sa maison, mais il ne s'y sent plus vraiment comme chez lui. Seul il prend la décision de monter à l'étage redécouvrant les chambres, sa chambre, toujours dans le même état. Ses yeux se mettent à briller alors qu'il retrouve tout, ses vêtements, ses cours, ses affaires personnelles, ses photos. Tant de souvenirs, trop de souvenirs. Ses doigts glissent sur une photo à l'écart des autres, les représentant tous les trois, Hermione Harry et lui. Bon vieux temps, ancien temps surtout où la guerre n'avait encore rien ravagé. Leurs sourires, leurs rires et leurs regards complices lui font mal au ventre, lui lacèrent le cœur, lui embrouillent le cerveau, et lui font monter les larmes aux yeux. D'un geste plein de rage et de haine, il froisse la photo et balance la boule de papier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bien sur il ne l'avouera jamais mais toute cette haine accumulée, envers le brun cache un trop plein d'amour dont il ne veut pas se souvenir. Alors il sort de cette atmosphère étouffante pour s'engouffrer dans la petite salle de bain, hésitant quelque instant avant de se poster devant le miroir devant lequel il reste interdit.

Ses doigts viennent toucher la surface polie de la glace, retraçant son reflet qui ne semble pas être le sien. Visage sale et amaigri, cernes violacés, hématomes et lèvres amochées, chevelure rousse longue, emmêlée et grasse, et une barbe toute aussi rousse dont il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir l'existence. Il se fixe pendant plusieurs secondes peut-être même minutes. Il ne sait pas. Il se dégoute, il ne se reconnait pas, il se déteste, il se hait simplement. Tremblant, ses doigts viennent se glisser sous son chandail le retirant délicatement. Il recule brutalement, un couinement horrifié passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Sa maigreur cadavérique lui donne envie de vomir, alors que ses doigts retracent toutes les marques violacées, les griffures encrées dans la peau, et les cicatrices beaucoup trop visibles. Par Merlin qu'il peut être repoussant, qu'il peut être détruit par toutes ces années, qu'il peut se sentir sale.

Mais rapidement ses réflexions sont interrompues par l'entente de pas dans le couloir menant à la pièce dans lequel il se trouve. Alors il oublie tout, le fait qu'il ne soit plus là-bas, le fait qu'il n'ait plus rien à craindre. Oui il oublie tout alors que son instinct de survie reprend le dessus. Sa main droite libère un petit couteau auparavant caché sous le bandage entourant son poignet gauche, ses poings se serrent, son corps se crispe alors que rapidement il se cache derrière la porte.

La suite se passe beaucoup trop vite. Draco cherchant son ami entre dans la salle de bain, mais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il se fait prendre par le col et plaquer violement contre le mur, le petit couteau entre les doigts de Ron planté violement sous la gorge du blond. Le regard gris se fait totalement paniqué alors qu'il fixe les yeux de Ron assombris par la peur, la douleur et la violence. La poigne du roux se resserre un peu plus, alors que son corps entier se met à trembler.

- Ron, c'est moi. Ron…

Mais la fureur dans le regard du roux ne se tari pas.

- Ron ! Regarde-moi !

Les yeux bleus se mettent doucement à briller alors qu'il accroche le regard gris du blond.

- Ron, bébé c'est moi. Ce n'est que moi.

Le couteau finit par tomber au sol, en même temps que le corps de Draco tandis que l'ancien Gryffondor se recule brutalement, s'écroulant au sol les larmes qu'il a trop longtemps retenues dévalant à présent ses joues. Sanglots qui se font plus fort, plus incontrôlable, et totalement impossible à arrêter. Le blond se relève précipitamment venant prendre son ami dans ses bras.

- Merlin Ron, dans quel état t-ont-ils mit ?

- Tu ne dois- dois pas voir ça.

- Ron qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que t-ont-ils fait ?

Mais Ron ne répond pas il ne fait que pleurer, lâcher tout ce qu'il a pu accumuler pendant cette dernière année. Il ne peut plus, il ne supporte plus.

- Ils ne te toucheront plus, je te le promets.

Alors que le roux continue de pleurer dans le cou de son ami, ce dernier commence doucement à lui enlever ses chaussures puis son jean, avant de lui-même se mettre en boxer pour les conduire tous les deux sous la douche.

- Non… Touche pas. Ne me touche pas !

- Ron… c'est Draco, je ne te ferais rien.

Alors Ron se laisse faire, laissant son corps reposer sur celui du blond. L'eau coulant sur sa peau lui fait fermer les yeux, lui provoquant à nouveau d'autres sanglots. Comme il peut, Draco essaie de le calmer, embrassant doucement sa peau avant de passer du shampoing dans ses cheveux et du gel douche sur son corps, d'une manière si tendre qu'elle finit par apaiser peu à peu l'ancien prisonnier. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent ainsi avant que Draco n'essuie son propre corps et celui du roux avant de les rhabiller.

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Ron hoche la tête avant de triturer nerveusement son pull.

- Ron regarde-moi, je veux savoir ce que ces salopards t'ont fait !

- Non… Juste rien.

- Tu ne supportes pas qu'on te touche, tu es couvert de marques. Bébé, je t'en pris…

- Je t'aime.

Alors Draco se tait, prenant le roux dans ses bras car il sait qu'il n'en tirera rien de plus. Plus tard peut-être. En attendant ils redescendent en bas, prenant place à table, les pieds de Ron poser sur la chaise de manières à ce que ses bras entourent ses jambes pour coller ses genoux à son torse.

- Tu t'es douché mon chéri ?

- Oui.

- Allez-y servez-vous les garçons.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Oh Ron…

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, il va se forcer un peu, hein Ron !

Le roux sourit faussement avant d'attraper une cuisse de poulet de ses doigts et de grignoter doucement, attrapant deux trois pomme de terre de temps à autre, sous les yeux mi ravie et mi triste de ses parents.

- Est-ce que tu vas rester ici ?

- Je préfère rentrer chez Draco.

- D'accord. Mais tu sais que c'est ta maison Ron ici, tu as ta chambre, dès que tu veux revenir tu reviens !

- Oui merci.

- Tu comptes faire quoi après ?

- Je pense que Ron va recevoir sa lettre de présentation aux départements des Aurors, où lui sera attribué la personne qui le suivra tout au long des deux prochaines années à venir, pour sa réinsertion tout ça.

- Je suis obligé de…

- Oui Ron !

- D'accord.

- Je t'accompagnerais si tu veux.

- Oui.

Le repas se prolonge jusque dans l'après-midi, abordant diverses conversations aux quelles Ron ne participe guère, écoutant plus qu'autre chose, profitant de ses retrouvailles et essayant de se réhabituer à toute cette humanité. Arrivé au repas Ron sourit parce que les doigts de Draco ont retrouvé sa main, alors doucement il pose sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux face à cette sérénité qui lui allège drôlement bien le cœur.

- Est-ce que vous… êtes ensemble ?

- Maman !

- Non Molly, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Non parce que vous avez l'air si proches, si complices, si fusionnel.

- Oui mais non, c'est juste que trois ans comme ça, ça rapproche. Et puis avant on a également vécu des trucs qui soudent.

Ron rouvre les yeux tombant dans le regard orage du blond. Oui putain pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer plus fort ? Tout serait tellement plus simple. Tout serait si simple. Mais malheureusement tout est compliqué.

- Ron, tu sais pour Harry je pense qu'il aimerait beaucoup te voir parce qu'il…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite papa, je ne veux pas parler de lui, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.

- Ron…

- Arthur pas maintenant, peut-être plus tard, laissez lui le temps.

- Non Draco, ni maintenant ni plus tard compris ? Plus jamais.

- D'accord, d'accord !

- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Harry n'y est pour rien non plus !

- Arrêtez de parler de lui, stop ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas parler de lui. Draco je veux rentrer. Je veux rentrer !

- Non Ron mon chéri reste encore s'il te plait. Arthur tait-toi !

- Je ne veux plus parler de lui !

- D'accord Ron, calme-toi, on arrête, dit précipitamment le blond.

La tête du roux se pose sur l'épaule de son ami, alors que celui-ci glisse sa main dans sa chevelure rousse tellement plus belle que quelques heures plus tôt.

- C'est finit bébé d'accord ?

- Hm…

Ron hoche la tête, respirant fortement avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, regardant ses parents.

- Vous m'avez manqué.

Molly sursaute, posant sa main sur sa bouche les larmes dévalant à nouveau ses yeux. Arthur quand à lui dépose sa main sur celle de son fils, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Tu nous as manqué aussi Ron.

Finalement la fin de la journée se passe relativement bien, Ron sourit écoutant les histoires que ses parents lui racontent, sur tout ce qu'il a pu se passer en quatre ans dans leur vie, mais aussi pour les autres personnes qu'il a vaguement connu, admiré, ou même détesté. Et c'est que tard dans la nuit que Draco et Ron finissent par quitter le Terrier rentrant chez eux, où tout est déjà calme Pansy et Blaise couchés.

- Ça c'est bien passé. Tu es content ?

- Oui, mais tellement de choses ont changés.

- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'y feras vite. Et puis nous aussi on fera changer des choses.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force.

- Je te soutiendrais s'il le faut.

Ron sourit, avant de monter à l'étage à la suite du blond.

- Tu dois être fatigué.

- Oui, un peu.

- Je vais te laisser aller dormir.

- Merci, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Ron.

Mais le roux ne quitte pas le couloir tout de suite. Il se retourne attrapant le poignet de Draco, pour le prendre contre lui et venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond reste interdit quelques secondes, avant de prendre d'avantage part à ce baiser, jusqu'à ce que le roux y mette fin hors d'haleine.

- Putain Ron…

- Je voulais juste te remercier, sans toi je n'aurais pas tenu, sans toi je serais plus là, et juste… merde je ne sais plus. Je t'aime Draco, merci pour tout. Bordel ouai je t'aime tellement, mais je sais au moins que ça reste juste ça, entre nous, enfin…

- Je sais Ron.

- D'accord.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime bébé.

Ron sourit à nouveau avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre et de s'allonger sur le sol pour y trouver le sommeil rapidement.

* * *

**Voici le troisième chapitre, en espérant que vous aimez toujours et que ça vous interesse. **

**Je pense que vous avez peut-être un peu deviné la situation ? **


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain lorsque que Ron descend, le petit couple est déjà dans la cuisine et il a à peine le temps de leur dire bonjour qu'il se retrouve avec la bouche de Draco plaqué à la sienne. Chose qu'il ne trouve pas désagréable et qu'il laisse se passer, y participant même d'avantage.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ça va et toi ?

- Bien merci.

- Draco est-ce que tu te sens bien parce que-

- Vous- vous sortez ensemble ? demande une voix derrière lui.

Le roux se retourne croisant le regard surpris et déçu de Théo. Eh bien voilà il comprend tout. Ses yeux se fixent sur Draco qui lui murmure un vague désolé avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Bonjour Théo.

- Oui pardon, salut Ron bon retour parmi nous !

- Merci. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pansy, Blaise et Draco me disaient que tu avais un appart avec ton copain.

- Hm… ouai, euh. Hier soir la soirée s'est terminée tard, donc ils m'ont proposé de rester dormir ici.

- D'accord. Ça va vous sinon ?

- Oui très bien, et toi ça a été chez tes parents ?

- C'était bien.

- Tant mieux. Tu as du courrier au faite !

- Oh…

Pansy tend la lettre à son ami, alors qu'un silence se fait. Ron ouvre l'enveloppe dépliant la feuille blanche qu'il lit rapidement.

- J'ai rendez-vous dans une heure.

- Faut toujours qu'il envoie la lettre à la dernière minute pour pouvoir te piéger dans l'horaire.

- Ron tu manges quelque chose ?

- Non je n'ai pas faim.

- Ron…

- Draco, je n'ai pas faim !

- D'accord. Pas de douche rien ?

- Non plus.

- Bien, le temps de me préparer et on partira.

- D'accord, je t'attends là.

Le blond se lève, bien vite interrompu par Théo.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler Draco ?

- Je- je n'ai pas le temps là. Plus tard peut-être.

- Tu n'es jamais là quand je passe.

- Plus tard Théo.

- Dray…

L'ancien serpentard sursaute et un long silence se fait alors que tous les regards se tournent vers Théo. Oui parce que tout le monde sait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui le surnommait comme ça, pendant la période où ils étaient ensemble.

- Non pas Dray. Plus Dray… Juste Draco. Juste plus tard !

Le blond finit par disparaître, montant à l'étage pour se préparer tandis que qu'en bas, Théo reste silencieux, alors que Ron raconte à ses camarades sa journée d'hier. Malheureusement l'heure passe beaucoup trop vite aux yeux du roux qui retrouve vite son serpentard pour le moment du départ.

- Bien tu es prêt bébé ?

- Oui, et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'attendais.

- En effet.

- Bonne chance Ron, et j'espère que tu tomberas sur un Auror plutôt coopératif et compréhensif !

- Merci Pans'.

- A tout à l'heure, les gars.

Et dans un pop sonore les deux disparaissent, main dans la main sous le regard noir de Théo.

L'arrivée au département des Aurors se fait un peu fébrile. Ron recule, essayant de se fondre dans le mur, face à tous les regards portés sur lui. Il déteste ça, être vu comme un prisonnier, comme un traître, comme quelqu'un de nuisible, comme une merde. Il déteste ça, mais hait surtout les personnes qui le regardent ainsi. Et même si Draco pose sur lui des yeux rassurants, il ne peut pas, il n'y arrive.

- Non, je ne veux pas y aller Draco !

- Ron, c'est pas une question de vouloir ou pas, on est obligé.

- Mais nous n'en étions pas ! Draco je ne peux pas !

- On a été condamné, on y a séjourné pendant trois ans pour ma part et quatre ans pour toi, c'est la loi et la procédure d'être suivi après notre sortie.

- Draco…

- Bébé regarde-moi, tu ne veux pas y retourner hein ?

- Bien sur que non, dit le roux durement.

- Alors c'est une obligation ! Mais je serais là, ça se passera bien !

- Quel est le tien ?

- Finnigan. Blaise à Thomas et Pansy à Bell.

- Les Gryffondors ont eu un pris de groupe ou quoi ?

- Ça doit.

Finalement il arrive à le décider, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent devant le bureau de l'accueil, se présentant à la secrétaire.

- Bien allez vous asseoir le temps que je prévienne de votre arrivée.

- Oui merci.

Ron va se poser par Terre sous le regard surpris de la secrétaire décrochant le téléphone.

- Oui Monsieur, votre rendez-vous de 11 heures est arrivé. Je vous avais déposé son dossier sur votre bureau en vous laissant un mot pour vous dire l'heure et la date. Ah… Vous ne l'avez pas lu ? Désirez-vous que je repousse le rendez-vous ou que je le fasse patienter ? Non. Bien d'accord, je vous l'envoie monsieur Potter.

La secrétaire raccroche alors que Ron a arrêté de respirer, ses yeux écarquillés et son cœur battant à un rythme beaucoup trop élevé. Draco sent la panique et la colère monter chez son ami, alors il se lève se mettant devant lui pour essayer de capter son regard et de le calmer.

- Non Draco, non ! Pas Harry, je ne peux pas. Non, je t'en prie Draco fait quelque chose, demande-leur de changer. Draco ! Non, non.

- Ron, tu me regardes ? Je suis là. Ça va bien se passer je te le promets. D'accord ? Tout ira bien.

- Draco, non je t'en pris. Je ne veux pas et plus le voir ! Je ne supporterais pas pendant deux ans d'avoir affaire à lui. Draco…

- Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez y aller. Bureau tout au fond du couloir !

Les yeux du roux se mettent à briller de désespoir et de détresse, fendant le cœur au blond, qui s'approche de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ça doit bien se passer, ça va forcément bien se passer parce qu'il a appris à connaître Harry pendant toute cette année, alors il sait, il faut juste que Ron s'en rende compte. Alors doucement il lui embrasse le front, prenant sa main pour l'entrainer dans le couloir vers le bureau d'Harry. Quelques secondes de silence entre le moment où le blond frappe à la porte et celui ou la voix du survivant et vainqueur ne se fasse entendre pour leur permettre d'entrer. Alors l'ancien Serpentard ouvre la porte se dévoilant aux yeux de son ami assis derrière son bureau ses lunettes noires sur le nez, ses cheveux coiffés en batailles et sa fine barbe comblant son magnifique visage.

- Draco ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est toi mon rendez-vous ? Seamus n'est plus ton Auror ?

- Salut Harry… Non, tout va bien avec Seamus, j'accompagne juste… ton rendez-vous.

- Comment ça tu accompagnes mon-

Mais la question du brun reste coincée dans sa gorge alors que Ron pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce, le regard vide, les poings crispés. Draco plante ses yeux dans les deux ornes bleus essayant de l'apaiser, mais Ron est déjà parti sur une autre planète respirant une atmosphère de rancœur, de haine, de désespoir, de tristesse mais malgré tout d'amour qu'il s'obstine à refouler et à oublier.

- Ro-Ron. Tu es… tu es sorti ! Merlin Ron.

- Potter…

Le brun sursaute face à cette appellation, le déstabilisant complètement.

- Ron… Je suis tellement- je voulais te dire, je…

- Est-ce qu'on peut abréger ?

- Ron s'il te plait !

- Potter, j'ai déjà perdu quatre années de ma misérable vie, si tu pouvais éviter de gâcher le reste !

Le cœur un peu trop lourd et les yeux à présent brillants de larmes, Harry s'assoit ouvrant le dossier sur l'ancien prisonnier qu'on lui a attribué.

- Oui d'accord, ok d'accord. Je- Ronald Weasley condamné pour…

- Passons là-dessus veux-tu Potter ! Je veux juste savoir en quoi va consister ton rôle et ce que je dois faire pour éviter le plus possible d'avoir affaire à toi !

- Ron… Je vais- Je dois t'accompagner dans ta réinsertion. Tu dois trouver un travail stable, un endroit ou vivre de façon permanente et venir me voir une fois par semaine pour vérifier si tout se passe bien, discuter de ta semaine, ce que tu fais, ce que tu ressens, comment tu vis ta liberté. Enfin voilà, tout ça jusqu'à ce que je te redonne dans un an ton droit de transplanage et dans deux ans ta baguette te seras remise.

- Et si je ne respecte pas tout ça.

- Tu le feras.

- Si je refuse de voir ta gueule toutes les semaines.

- Ron…

- Alors ! Je risque quoi ?

- Au- au pire… de retourner là-bas.

Ron se tend brusquement son visage passant d'une expression vide à la terreur.

- Okey.

- Je vais devoir te poser des questions, d'accord ?

- Vas-y.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- A ton avis, quelle question Potter ! Je suis en pleine forme, je respire la joie de vivre. On ne t'a pas dis ? Là-bas c'est la plage, la mer est bleu, les vacances quoi.

- Ron… tempère Draco.

- Est-ce que tu as l'impression d'être atteint par le syndrome de l'homme aveugle ?

- Le syndrome de l'homme aveugle ? Tu m'en diras tant Potter.

- C'est-à-dire que tu es toujours enfermé mentalement là-bas. Tu n'agis que par tes sens, tu es sur la défensive, parfois incontrôlable dans ta peur du à cette nouvelle situation. Tu réapprends un monde qui te parait inconnu, et ça te déstabilise complètement. Tu es à fleur de peau, tu agis toujours comme étant là-bas, tu…

- Ça va j'ai compris !

- J'appelle cela le syndrome de l'homme aveugle.

- Ok.

- Et donc tu-

- Ouai.

- D'accord. Quel sera ton lieu de résidence ?

- Je vais vivre dans l'appartement de Blaise, Pansy et Draco.

- Quoi ? Tu ne rentres pas au Terrier ?

- Non. Tu pense bien Potter qu'entre Mangemorts on se comprend mieux !

- Ron…

- Ensuite !

- Tu comptes reprendre des études ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais organiser un complot contre le survivant. Tuer Harry Potter, hein t'en pense quoi Draco ?

- Ron arrête !

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. T'y crois ça Potter que j'ai autre chose en tête en ce moment.

- Je sais je… tu auras deux mois pour te décider.

- Bien, est-ce que c'est tout ?

- Il faut qu'on prévoie un jour pour se voir.

- Peu importe.

- Le jeudi ça te va ?

- Oui et puis de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Harry ne dit rien, il fixe simplement Ron cherchant à lui dire tellement de choses que le roux refuse d'entendre. Oui parce que ce dernier se lève suivie de Draco, qu'il rejoint vite enlaçant leurs doigts.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir accompagné !

Draco sourit s'apprêtant à répondre, mais se voit couper par les lèvres de Ron poser sur les siennes. Baisé qui dure quelques secondes, et que le brun n'a pas quitté des yeux. Putain merde ça ne peut pas être vrai. Et ça lui mal, beaucoup trop mal.

- Tu viens Draco ?

Le blond se retourne vers l'Auror avec un sourire désolé avant d'aller retrouver son ami. Ron avance ne se retournant pas jusqu'à la zone de transplanage, son regard évite même celui de Draco. Il se sent beaucoup trop mal pour faire face. Le revoir lui a fendu le cœur, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ron l'a trouvé magnifique, tellement magnifique qu'il a du se mordre plusieurs fois l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de pleurer. Et lorsque Draco lui pose la main sur l'épaule lui demandant s'il est prêt à transplaner, il ne répond même pas et se laisse faire.

- Alors les garçons se fut rapide. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Pansy dit ça en souriant, logé dans les bras de son petit ami. Mais Ron ne répond même pas il monte simplement à l'étage retrouver sa chambre. Le couple s'excuse pensant avoir dit quelque chose de mal, alors que Draco s'assoit en face d'eux soupirant.

- C'est Potter.

- Pardon ?

- Son Auror. Il est tombé sur Harry.

- Putain ce n'est pas vrai, tu rigoles ?

- J'aimerais bien.

- Et ?

- Il le prend mal… très mal.

- Peut être que c'est mieux comme ça. Ils vont pouvoir se reparler, peut-être se réconcilier après tout ça.

- Je ne sais pas. Putain j'ai mal pour lui, je sais qu'il souffre, je sais qu'il lui en veut, et je sais qu'il l'aime à en crever et qu'il essaie de se battre contre ça.

- Je comprends, mais ça sera surement un mal pour un bien.

- Il va falloir de toute manière qu'il passe au dessus de tout ça pour avancer.

- Je sais mais, il a vécu un an de plus là-bas sans nous, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il a vécu et je suis sur que c'est pire que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer.

- De quoi ?

- Il a des marques sur le corps, tellement de marques c'est horrible.

- Attend de quoi tu parles ?

- Je l'ai vu dans la salle de bain, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer. Il a agit comme si il était encore là-bas, comme si dans les douches il…

- Tu veux dire que…

- J'espère juste que non.

Pansy pousse un cri horrifié, alors que Blaise crispe le poing.

- Si j'en vois un dehors je le tuerais.

- N'essayez pas de lui en parler pour l'instant. J'aimerais d'abord savoir si c'est vrai.

- D'accord.

- Bien je vais aller mettre la table et faire à manger.

- Non attend Draco, on doit te parler avant !

- Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

- C'est Théo, il va passer quelques jours ici.

- Cte bonne blague.

- Je suis sérieuse Draco. Il va prendre mon ancienne chambre. Il restera ici autant de temps qu'il voudra !

- Quoi mais pourquoi ? Je ne supporterais pas de le voir tous les jours, et puis il a son appart avec son petit ami. Qu'est ce qu'il viendrait foutre ici !

- Il n'est plus avec son petit ami !

- Pardon ?

- Ils ne sont plus ensemble, alors il a préféré partir.

- Alors il vient ici. On lui sert de bouche trous quoi !

- Draco, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été ensemble et que vous ne l'êtes plus que tu dois être aussi désagréable. Il nous a trouvé cet appart, il est venu nous chercher à notre sortie, il est resté notre ami contrairement à certains ! Merde Draco !

- Je suis dingue de lui, Blaise, tu peux le comprendre ça, soupire le blond.

- Je sais…

- Bien, ok d'accord !

- Il est déjà là haut, donc tu mets la table pour cinq.

Draco grogne avant de s'enfuir dans la cuisine où il dresse la table avant de s'activer aux fourneaux.

* * *

**Voilààà. **

**Je pense que maintenant la situation est claire. Mais que vous restez avec vos questions aha :D**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

_L'atmosphère morbide pesant dans le tribunal, se répercute sur tous les visages des personnes présentes, leur donnant un air grave, un air de fin du monde, un air de fin de vie. Tout le ministère est là, comme à tous les jugements les plus importants, assis en un demi-cercle surplombant toute la salle, démontrant bien là leur domination sur le reste du monde sorcier. Tout le long du reste des murs du tribunal se tiennent des estrades permettant à tous les gens importants venus témoigner, ou assister au procès, d'être assis. Des piles et des piles de dossiers papiers, de toutes les affaires classées et de tous les condamnés, se dressent sur un second cercle entourant eux même une grande cage surplombant toute la salle pour permettre à chaque personne présente d'avoir vu dessus. _

_Et en ce jour particulier, tous les yeux sont rivés sur la silhouette recroquevillée à l'intérieur de cet espace enfermé, une fine et courte chevelure rousse cachant son visage, ses mains tremblantes crispées sur son pantalon, dans une attitude de terreur et de pitié. Et ce n'est pas le silence pesant qui contredira le fait que la situation n'est pas à son avantage, et que tout va mal. _

_- Bien Mesdames et Messieurs, le jury a délibéré._

_L'accusé relève précipitamment la tête, se mettant debout pour venir fixer le ministre, ses doigts enroulés autour des barreaux. _

_- Ron Weasley, accusé d'être Mangemort, portant la marque des ténèbres et ayant tué plusieurs moldus, est reconnu coupable et condamné à quatre ans de prison ferme. Il sera dès ce soir envoyé à Azkaban et y séjournera pendant toute la durée de sa condamnation. _

_Un hurlement provenant de l'accusé se fait entendre._

_- Non, je vous en supplie. Vous ne pouvez pas m'envoyer là-bas. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! Je n'étais qu'un espion. Ne m'envoyez pas là-bas ! Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Juste un espion. _

_- Monsieur Weasley, vous nous répétez cela depuis le début du procès, mais il n'y a aucune preuve de tout ça !_

_- Dumbledore et Rogue, c'est eux qui nous ont demandé à Blaise, Pansy, Draco et moi d'espionner pour l'Ordre ! _

_- Dumbledore et Rogue son mort ! Il n'y a donc aucun témoin !_

_- Mon père le savait, il peut témoigner !_

_- Le témoignage d'un membre de la famille n'a aucune valeur ! _

_- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, hurle le roux !_

_Le silence se fait à nouveau dans la salle. Personne n'ose dire quelque chose. Que croire. Ron porte la marque, Ron a tué pour Voldemort. Tout le monde le considérait comme un Mangemort même ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il a du faire semblant de détester pendant plus d'une année. Un espion ? Probable, mais malheureusement rien ne le prouve et pour les crimes qu'il a commis et pour le tatouage encré à vie dans sa peau, il est obligé d'être condamné. _

_Des sanglots viennent briser le silence. Ron s'est écroulé au sol, en larmes. Il hurle. Il hurle qu'il n'en est pas un, qu'il n'en a jamais été un. Espion, espion, espion. C'est le seul mot qu'il a à la bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les yeux d'Harry. Ces deux océans d'absinthe qui ont emprisonné son cœur depuis bien trop longtemps, et qu'il a du s'obliger à ne plus voir et à faire semblant de détester, tout ça sous les ordres de Dumbledore pour infiltrer les rangs du Lord. Putain de guerre. Putain de « pseudo » liberté._

_- Harry… gémit plaintivement le roux. Harry ne les laisse pas m'enfermer là-bas. Je ne t'ai jamais trahi. Harry… _

_Le brun n'exprime rien, ses yeux restent vides. Il ne répond même pas aux supplications de son meilleur ami. _

_- Bien veuillez faire disparaitre la cage pour que l'on puisse commencer le jugement suivant. _

_Le roux, ses yeux baigner de larmes, colle son visage aux barreaux, passant une main à travers pour la tendre en direction de son meilleur ami. _

_- Harry… ne les laisse pas m'emmener. Je n'étais qu'un espion. Harry… Je te le jure. Je te le jure sur ma vie, sur toi, sur nous…_

_Le brun sursaute, crispant ses doigts sur son jean, alors que tout le monde se met à fixer l'échange qui se produit sous leurs yeux, alors que la cage commence à descendre pour disparaitre dans le trou fait au sol donnant sur le sous sol non visible pour les personnes présentes dans le tribunal. _

_- Harry. Harry… je t'en supplie ! __Ne les laisse pas m'enfermer là-bas. Je t'en pris Harry, je t'en supplie…_

_Les yeux du brun se mettent à briller alors qu'une larme finit par couler sur sa joue face à la disparition totale de la cage, et donc de Ron, dont les hurlements résonnent encore dans la salle. _

L'ancien prisonnier se réveille en sursaut une nouvelle fois. Il est 8 heures du matin. Personne n'est encore levé en ce jour de repos pour ces trois amis. Alors il est seul là, dans sa chambre à écouter les oiseaux chanter au dehors, son corps allongé en étoile, sur le sol au milieu de la pièce. Oui encore incapable de s'habituer à la douceur et au confort d'un lit.

Deux semaines sont passées depuis la rencontre de son Auror. Deux semaines qu'il n'y est pas retourné. Deux semaines qu'il revit ce souvenir, ce cauchemar toutes les nuits. Deux semaines qu'il se réveille en sueur, tremblant, les larmes dégoulinants sur son visage, répétant des Harry, Harry à n'en plus finir, juste avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'est plus là-bas, qu'il est sorti, qu'il est chez lui.

Il a loupé déjà deux entretiens avec Potter. Il ne veut pas le revoir, il ne supporte pas l'idée de se retrouver face à lui, de retrouver ses et de sentir à nouveau son cœur battre vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il se déteste comprendre que non l'enfermement ne tari absolument pas les sentiments. Il déteste comprendre qu'il lui en veut autant qu'il l'aime. Il a peur de tout ça. Et Draco a beau essayer de le convaincre de se soumettre à la loi, il en est absolument incapable. Il ne peut pas. C'est plus fort que lui. Il lui en veut, mais il a peur aussi de se rendre compte que ça haine qu'il a accumulé envers lui pendant quatre ans n'était que dérisoire.

Mais malgré tout, au plus grand étonnement du roux, il n'a vu aucun Mangemort débarqué chez lui. Alors peut-être qu'Harry s'en veut vraiment et ne fera rien pour renvoyer Ron là-bas. Tant mieux parce qu'il ne compte pas aller le voir dans son bureau, et il ne compte pas non plus remettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans son ancienne cellule. Plutôt mourir.

Malgré tout il se lève, descendant en bas pour préparer le petit déjeuner à ses colocataires. Son regard s'attarde un instant sur le miroir trônant dans le couloir, et encore une fois il y voit quelqu'un d'autre. Doucement ses mains attrapent sa crinière, la relevant en un chignon parfait, avant que ses mains ne viennent toucher son visage tirant sur ses joues essayant de retrouver ses traits sous tous ses poils.

- Tu veux que je te la coupe ?

Ron sursaute, se retourne souriant à Draco.

- Tu es déjà réveillé ? Draco, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui tu devrais te reposer.

- C'est toi qui devrais dormir plus longtemps, et puis je t'ai entendu te réveiller !

- Oh…

- Tu vas bien bébé ?

- Ça va, ouai ça va.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Toujours le même rêve, mais ça va passer hein ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Tu devrais revoir Harry, vous expliquer peut-être que là tu pourrais passer à autre chose.

- Je ne veux pas le revoir !

- Tu vas bien être obligé, parce que qu'il est bien hors de question qu'on te renvois là-bas.

- Il n'osera pas envoyer une troupe d'Auror venir me chercher ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Tu m'énerves Ron. Je déteste quand tu es comme ça.

Draco crispe les poings se détachant de l'étreinte de son ami, reculant pour se mettre dos à lui.

- Merde, c'est finis okey ? Va falloir passer à autre chose, va falloir que tu avances que tu ne restes pas là-dessus. Et puis putain, tu l'aimes bordel alors arrête de t'accrocher à l'espoir que tu le détestes. Ce n'était pas sa faute si on a été envoyé à Azkaban. Il n'y est pour rien. Putain mais Ron, peut-être que si tu étais moins borné, si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux tu te rendrais compte qu'il s'en veut, qu'il s'est excusé, qu'il sait tellement de choses maintenant, peut-être que tu verrais tout ce qu'il a essayé de faire. Ce n'était ni la faute de ton père, ni celle de Rogue de Dumbledore ou bien même d'Harry. D'accord ? C'est simplement le ministère, ces petits cons dont la situation leur a échappé, ils n'ont pas su maitriser la guerre ou bien même y mettre un terme ! Alors fallait bien qu'ils se donnent un rôle pendant les procès, fallait bien qu'ils montrent à la communauté qu'ils punissaient les fautifs. Ils n'ont juste rien compris. Tout le monde sait maintenant que nous avons été accusé à tord !

- Arrête, tu sais très bien que non. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Peut-être qu'entre nous oui, que nos proches aussi le savent, que certains de nos amis ont finis par ouvrir les yeux, mais sinon, balade toi dans la rue, voit comme les gens nous regardent comme des criminels, tout ces crevards qui n'ont rien fait pour se battre, qui se sont terrer dans un coin par peur d'y laisser la vie. Et alors que nous on se battait pour la liberté qu'on a fait des trucs horribles en infiltrant les rangs de Voldemort, putain c'est nous qu'on envoie croupir en prison, c'est nous qu'ils ont brisé, alors que c'est nous qui avons permis cette liberté. Et ils nous enferment. Quatre ans Draco. Ils ont pris quatre ans de ma vie ! Ils m'ont tué. Je suis mort là-bas Draco. Alors laisse-moi leur en vouloir à tous, laisse-moi juste les détester encore un peu. Parce que moi je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas leur pardonner comme ça putain. Je ne peux juste pas.

- Oh, bébé…

- Je l'ai supplié Draco, j'ai supplié Harry. Il ne les a pas empêché de m'emmener, il n'a rien fait, il m'a juste regardé quitter le tribunal. Il ne m'a pas cru putain. Et je l'ai supplié. J'ai parlé de ce nous que je taisais depuis trop longtemps et que j'avais espéré voir partagé. Je l'ai tellement supplié de m'aider qu'il ne me laisse pas, qu'il me croit. Draco, je lui ai juré que je ne l'avais pas trahi. Il n'a rien fait, il les a laissé me condamner sans rien contredire. Alors laisse moi croire que je le déteste, laisse-moi croire que c'est la haine que j'éprouvais à son égard qui m'a gardé en vie pendant ces quatre années, et pas autre chose. Laisse-moi juste croire que j'en veux à quelqu'un, qu'avoir vécu tous ça n'était pas pour rien. Laisse-moi juste encore un peu de temps parce que j'ai mal. Putain que je peux avoir mal après tout ça. Je suis mort Draco, tu comprends ? Je ne sais même pas comment mon cœur bat et comment j'arrive à respirer. Laisse-moi croire que je ne crève pas de l'aimer et de ne pas lui en vouloir malgré tout ce que j'ai pu subir. J'ai juste besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un encore un peu. Juste encore un peu…

Le blond s'approche venant prendre son ami dans ses bras. Les yeux de Ron brillent, faisant remonter le cœur de Draco dans sa gorge. Il déteste tellement le voir comme ça.

- D'accord Ron, d'accord. Mais je te promets que ça passera ! En attendant je veux quand même que tu ailles au rendez-vous cet après-midi.

- Draco…

- S'il te plait Ron. Si le ministère se rend compte qu'Harry ne fait pas son travail avec toi, que tu ne vas pas au rendez-vous, ils n'hésiteront pas à te renvoyer là-bas ! Alors s'il te plait !

- Je…

- Tu ne veux pas y retourner n'est ce pas ?

- Ça va j'irais.

- Merci !

Le roux s'enfuit dans la salle de bain suivit du blond. Il a finit par accepter de prendre au moins une douche tous les jours et d'abandonner sa tenue de prisonnier. Alors après quelques minutes passées sous l'eau il enfile un jean tombant un peu sur ses hanches et un pull noir à col roulé, permettant à chaque parcelle de sa peau d'être couverte. Ses cheveux remontés en chignons, il se retourne vers l'ancien Serpentard l'interrogeant sur son sourire.

- Laisse-moi te raccourcir ta barbe !

- Draco, non.

- Allez s'il te plait !

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets…

Une bonne heure plus tard, les deux acolytes ressortent de la salle de bain, tous deux habillés et propres, et Ron ne lui restant sur le visage qu'un petit duvet de trois, quatre jours, lui donnant un air sauvage mais totalement charmant et captivant.

- Tu es tellement beau.

- Et toi tu es tellement drôle.

- Ron je ne blague pas.

- Et moi je vais aller gâcher ma journée chez Potter.

- Déjà ?

- Plus tôt je le verrais, mieux je pourrais accuser le coup et oublier.

- Ne fait pas bêtise hein ?

- Ah voir !

- Ron…

- Sait-on jamais, la marque peut me bruler et hop j'égorge le survivant dans un moment de folie.

- T'es lourd !

- Je sais.

Sur ce Draco transplane avec le roux pour le déposer au département des Aurors avant de retourner à l'appartement.

Ron longe le long couloir, ne prenant même pas la peine de se présenter à la secrétaire. Il avance, pas sur de lui et complètement effrayé, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du bureau n°20 où une plaque trône sur la porte avec les inscriptions en lettres d'imprimeries de « Auror, M. Potter ». Quelques secondes et une forte inspiration avant que Ron ne frappe et n'entre dans le bureau.

Harry assis dans son fauteuil, ses lunettes sur le nez à étudier un futur dossier, sursaute.

- Ron…

- Salut Potter.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Nous sommes jeudi non ? On a donc rendez-vous !

- Oui, oui bien sur. Mais tu n'es pas venu les deux premières fois, alors je ne pensais pas que…

- Tu pensais mal, comme toujours.

- Ron je suis tellement-

- Tu pourras remercier Draco, c'est lui qui m'a décidé à venir.

- Ne te force surtout pas, de toute façon je n'engagerais rien contre toi !

- Pas de traitement de faveur Potter. Nous ne sommes pas amis après tout.

Harry écarquille les yeux face à cette déclaration, et se met à serrer le poing.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, grogne le brun.

- Si je le dis, c'est que je le pense !

- Non !

- Ecoute Potter de toute façon je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de ça, alors passons sur ce détail.

- Ce n'est pas un détail, Ron bordel. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que nous ne sommes pas-

- Ta gueule Potter.

Le roux s'assoit sur une chaise, essayant tant bien que mal de se contenir face à ce regard trop vert d'Harry qui le transperce de toute part.

- Bien, est-ce que tu as des questions à me poser ?

- Hm, ouai. Est-ce que tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

- On peut dire ça.

- La cohabitation avec Blaise Pansy et Draco se passe bien ?

- Théo nous a rejoints depuis peu, mais oui ça se passe bien.

- Tu as revu tes parents ?

- Oui, ainsi que Bill et Fleur, Charlie, George et Angelina, et Ginny et Neville.

- D'accord. Est-ce que tu as réfléchis à ce que tu désirais faire ?

- Non.

- Il va falloir que tu réfléchisses. Tu n'as pas une idée ? Quelque chose qui t'intéresse ?

- Je ne sais pas Potter d'accord ? Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas la dedans ?

- Excuse-moi.

- Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Est-ce que tu reviendras la semaine prochaine ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bien. Est-ce que toi, tu veux me parler de certaines choses ?

- Je peux avoir des relations ?

- Pardon ?

- Il ne m'est pas interdis de sortir avec quelqu'un ou de baiser ?

- Que- Quoi- Non… mais-

- Bien, merci. J'y vais alors.

Ron se lève tournant le dos au brun pour poser sa main sur la poignée dans un désir de quitter la pièce, mais la voix s'élevant derrière lui le retient quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolé Ron. Tellement désolé, si tu savais. Peu importe si tu continues de me haïr de m'insulter et de me détruire par tous tes mots, après tout je le mérite. Peu importe parce que je t'attendrais. Oui j'attendrais que tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir, et je te répèterais chaque fois que je suis désolé, parce que je le suis réellement ! Je le pense si fort que ça me fait mal. Je te demande pardon Ron, et je t'attendrais parce que j'ai besoin de toi tout autant qu'avant la guerre, si ce n'est plus.

Ron ferme un instant les yeux, avant de prendre une inspiration et d'ouvrir la porte.

- Tu sais quoi Potter ? La seule chose qui m'a maintenue en vie pendant ces quatre années, c'est la force que je mettais à te détester.

Harry retient un sanglot, laissant Ron quitter son bureau. Le roux marche d'un pas rapide vers la zone de transplanage ou Draco l'attend. Il a mal au cœur, il respire difficilement et la seule chose qu'il se force à faire c'est de croire aux dernières paroles qu'il a prononcé. Mais les larmes s'accumulant aux bords de ses yeux y sont totalement contradictoire. Bien sur le blond voyant l'état de son ami ne fait aucun commentaire. Il se contente simplement d'enlacer ses doigts et de les faire transplaner.

Les cinq amis sont réunis dans la cuisine. Blaise et Pansy se regardant amoureusement, Théo se mort les joues pour éviter de hurler face à la vision que lui offre Ron et Draco. Le dernier à califourchon sur le premier s'embrassant d'une manière in descente, bien qu'en regardant bien le roux n'a pas l'air si demandeur et coopératif que ça.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rattraper vos années d'abstinence ailleurs que dans la cuisine.

- Théo ce n'est pas parce que toi tu t'es fait largué par ton copain que nous on est obligé de s'abstenir.

L'ancien serpentard grogne, se retenant d'étrangler le roux qui se laisse lécher et mordiller le cou. Il déteste ça. Il ne supporte pas de voir ça. Il n'a pas à poser ses mains sur le corps du blond. Putain, ça le met hors de lui.

- Weasley, je pensais que toi et Potter vous vous cherchiez mais que vous finirez par vous trouver.

- Eh bien comme tu vois, l'enfermement taris les sentiments.

Théo sursaute, alors que Draco stop tout mouvement. Et là Ron sait qu'il a sortit la phrase à ne pas dire. Parce que Théo a compris que le roux mentait et que l'intonation de sa phrase était la même que lorsque Draco le lui avait dis. Alors ses mains se mettent à trembler par peur de voir juste, de comprendre que pendant un an ils se sont menti tous les deux, que Draco a juste essayer de sauver sa dignité en lui disant ne plus l'aimer. Blaise et Pansy se rendant compte de la situation quittent la pièce avant que Draco se lève et se mette à fixer le serpentard.

- Ouai, ok. Je ne sors pas avec Draco, alors je vais vous laisser vous expliquer tous les deux.

- Non Ron reste là.

- Non, non Draco. Il est temps que vous parliez, je monte me coucher.

- Bébé s'il te plait !

- Je t'aime.

Et le roux s'enfuit laissant un blanc gênant entre les deux anciens amants.

- Draco…

- Théo non, je ne veux pas que tu puisses penser que je voulais te rendre jaloux, ou que je me suis foutu de toi. Merde, je me sens tellement stupide. Tu avais l'air tellement heureux, et je sortais de trois ans à Azkaban. J'étais mal vraiment mal, et je ne pense pas que tu avais besoin que je t'explose à la gueule à quel point rien n'avait changé pour moi. En sortant j'avais presque oublié que la vie avait continué dehors, et toi tu avais rencontré quelqu'un je ne pouvais pas briser ça. Je ne pouvais pas arriver et te dire Théo c'est toi qui m'as fait tenir. Je suis ridicule, putain tellement ridicule d'avoir essayé de t'éviter pendant tout ce temps et d'avoir fait semblant d'aimer Ron pour ne pas perdre la face en ta présence. Je suis désolé.

Le brun se mord la lèvre, s'approchant du blond pour venir plonger ses yeux dans les siens et attraper une de ses mains entre les siennes.

- Te savoir enfermer là-bas m'a rendu dingue. J'étais malheureux. J'imaginais chaque jour ce que tu vivais et ça me faisait mal pour toi, et parce que tu me manquais et que je t'aimais. J'ai essayé d'atténuer tout ça en sortant, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Hugo. Tu sais quand je suis venu vous chercher- merde j'avais juste envie de te prendre contre moi de te demander pardon, de prendre soin de toi et de t'aimer encore et encore. Mais je devais te le dire que j'avais quelqu'un, je n'avais pas le droit de te mentir. Et tu m'as dis ne plus m'aimer. Putain. Alors j'ai essayé de continuer avec Hugo, mais rien tu vois. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a déjà eu quelque chose. Il ne m'a pas quitté. C'est moi. Moi parce que il n'y a que toi Draco. Oui voilà je t'aime Dray, depuis le début. Et je te demande pardon pour-

Mais le blond ne laisse pas Théo finir, il a déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, les unissant à nouveau. Les larmes de Draco glissent toutes seules, il se sent beaucoup trop bien, parce qu'enfin il peut oublier ces trois années de galères. Alors Théo s'assoit prenant l'ancien prisonnier contre lui, le berçant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment enlacés.

* * *

**Alors ? Un peu plus long peut-être. **

**J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi passionnés(ées)!**

**Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Ron fixe son reflet, redessinant une nouvelle fois ses traits à l'aide de son doigt sur le miroir. Il n'esquisse même pas un sourire. Il se sent beaucoup trop mal, beaucoup trop étranger à lui-même, beaucoup trop sale et beaucoup trop mort. Bientôt la seule personne qu'il aura en face de lui sera Harry. Oui parce qu'une nouvelle semaine est passée. Une semaine où Théo et Draco se sont retrouvés doucement et surement. Une semaine que Ron s'est retrouvé seul avec lui-même, réfléchissant tournant en rond. Ce sentiment d'abandon qu'il a ressenti lui a fait remonter toute la haine qu'il a vu naitre en lui pendant ses quatre années d'enferment. Il s'est éloigné de Draco le laissant vivre pleinement son nouveau bonheur, alors que lui se rendait compte de sa solitude et de son malheur. Il se déteste de pouvoir en vouloir aux autres, qui ne sont en rien responsable de ce qu'il a pu subir. Alors sortant quelque peu déprimé de la salle bain, il rejoint Pansy qui l'attend pour transplaner. Il ne fait même pas attention au regard surpris et déçu de Draco, ni à sa remarque l'interrogeant sur son départ. Il disparait juste aux bras de la brune.

La minute suivante après avoir embrassé la joue de Pansy, il se retrouve devant le bureau d'Harry. Deux coups frappés à la porte avant qu'on ne lui autorise à entrer. Ron passe la porte détournant le regard face aux deux émeraudes avant de s'asseoir face à lui relevant la tête.

- Ron. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Ça va.

Harry ouvre le dossier de son ami avant de se remettre à fixer ses yeux.

- Tu me mens.

- Pardon ?

- Aurais-tu oublié que je te connais depuis douze ans.

- Rectification. Tu m'as connu, et ça seulement pendant sept ans.

- Juste ferme là. Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Merde Potter, tu es si…

Le roux se met doucement à rire, laissant sa tête partir en arrière.

- Je sors de quatre années d'enfermement à Azkaban, les gens me prennent pour un Mangemort qui mérite de mourir, je n'ai plus rien, je dois réapprendre à vivre comme quelqu'un de « normal », je suis obligé de te voir une fois par semaine et subir tes interrogatoires comme un ancien criminel. Blaise et Pansy sont ensemble ainsi que Théo et Draco, je suis tout seul. Non mais je t'assure, c'est cool je vais bien. C'est le pied !

- Tu n'es pas tout seul !

- Ah bon Potter ? Eh bien vas-y dis moi qui est-ce que j'ai ?

- Pansy, Draco, Blaise et Théo, ta famille.

- Ma famille, c'est ma famille ça ne compte pas. Pour Draco, Pansy et Blaise ils sont une partie de moi, alors ça ne compte pas non plus.

- Tu as Hermione non ?

- Hermione… Je la revois s'obstiner à croire en moi. La façon dont elle me prenait à part, des larmes aux bords des yeux me suppliant de lui dire que je jouais un rôle. Et moi qui lui riais au nez avant de l'insulter de sang de bourbe. Elle a finit par y croire comme tous les autres. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ma sortie.

- Elle est en visite chez Victor Krum. Mais elle t'aime tu sais, elle me l'a répété tellement de fois. Tu es son meilleur ami.

- J'étais son meilleur ami. Enfin tout ça pour dire que tu n'as trouvé personne.

- Arrête, putain.

- Quoi Potter ? Allez vas-y. Je sais ce que tu penses ! Alors dit-le ! Allez putain, dit-le !

- Tu m'as moi ! Je suis là bordel. Tu m'as moi alors je t'interdis de penser que tu es tout seul.

- Je m'en doutais…

Ron baille, plongeant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, signe d'un je m'en foutisme total.

- J'ai réfléchis pour plus tard. Je pense prendre des cours du soir pendant une année.

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était vrai !

- Mais c'est la vérité !

- Je suis fatigué Potter, tellement fatigué alors je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver, je n'ai pas envie de t'hurler que non tu n'as pas été là putain !

Blanc. Ron se lève faisant les cents pas dans la pièce avant de se poster devant la fenêtre admirant la vue sur Londres pour essayer de se calmer.

- De quoi tu parlais par rapport à tes cours du soir ? demande durement le brun.

- Je vais travailler chez George, et le soir j'irais prendre des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, de sortilèges et je me spécialiserais dans la magie noire. Avec un peu de chance Mc Gonagall voudra bien de moi en tant que professeur.

- Bon choix.

- Sinon je partirais je pense. J'irais faire ma vie ailleurs.

- Ça ne te servirait à rien !

- Et ça ne me servirait à rien de rester dans ce pays.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu l'as déjà fait une fois.

- Arrête Ron, arrête ça. Crache moi à la gueule tout ce que tu peux penser plutôt que de me relancer à chaque fois parce que je ne le supporterais pas longtemps. Alors vas-y lance toi. Libère toi. Dis moi à quel point tu me détestes et que tu as envie que je disparaisse de ta vie. Vas-y hurle-moi dessus, dit le que c'est de ma faute si tu as été enfermé là-bas ! Dit-le !

- Je vais y aller !

- Ron, je t'en pris…

- J'ai attendu Potter… J'ai attendu et espéré des mois entiers, six exactement, que tu viennes me sortir de cet enfer. Chaque jour Draco essayait de me redonner raison, mais je continuais d'y croire. Je t'appelais, je m'accrochais à toi. Et puis les jours passaient et j'ai commencé à perdre espoir. Je t'ai attendu. Et tu n'es jamais venu. Jamais.

- Ron, supplie la voix pleine de sanglots d'Harry.

- J'ai hurlé ton prénom, j'ai pleuré ton absence des jours et des nuits entières. Mais non t'as vécu ta petite vie. Alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, fou moi la paix c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Ron, laisse-moi t'expliquer… Laisse-moi te parler. Je t'en pris !

- Entend-moi bien je ne le répèterais pas une seconde fois. Je te déteste Potter, je te déteste. Plus que n'importe quoi et plus que n'importe qui. Je te hais.

Et malgré la rage, malgré la colère dans la voix du roux, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et il s'enfuit rapidement alors qu'il entend Harry éclater en sanglots. Ron n'attend pas Pansy, il sort lui-même du département et se met à parcourir les rues de Londres, vagant de ci de là, entrant dans un bar buvant deux trois verres avant d'en sortir pour entrer dans un autre. Se souler pour oublier, il veut juste ça. Il veut juste essayer de vivre comme avant. Oui Ron soule toi, t'oubliera peut-être que tu ne le hais pas, bien au contraire.

A 18 heure lorsque Ron rentre, son corps chancèle et c'est avec difficultés qu'il arrive à se diriger dans l'appartement, ses mains s'appuyant à tous les meubles qu'il rencontre pour se tenir debout. Son haleine empestant l'alcool, il respire fortement cherchant de l'air pour aérer son cerveau bourdonnant de son ivresse. Sa main se plaque brutalement contre sa bouche alors qu'il retient un renvoi. Rapidement il se précipite aux toilettes pour y régurgiter tout le liquide qu'il a pu avaler au court de la soirée. Quelques minutes plus tard il arrive à en sortir pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Dormir c'est tout ce dont il a besoin.

- Ron est-ce que ça va ? Tu étais passé où ? On s'est inquiété.

Le roux s'arrête se retournant vers son ami, le regard étonné, avant qu'un sourire narquois prenne place sur son visage signe que son taux d'alcoolémie est resté élevé, et qu'il influence son comportement et ses paroles.

- Draco… Toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en train de baiser ?

- Ron !

- Oula… Tu trompes Théo avec le survivant ?

Son regard se porte sur Harry qui est venu chercher du réconfort chez les anciens Serpentard, ses yeux fortement rougis fixant le sol.

- T'as bu ?

- Ouai j'ai bu Malfoy, et tu sais quoi je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis quatre ans.

- T'es pitoyable Ron.

- Je sais, et je vous emmerde tous.

- Va dessouler.

- Ouai tout seul, toujours tout seul.

- Arrête Ron. Arrête de te braquer comme tu le fais, de ne croire en personne. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'en sortiras, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te sentiras moins seul. Parce qu'on est là, mais t'es si borné et si détruit que tu ne le vois même pas, ou que tu ne veux pas le voir. Ouvre tes putains d'yeux, et mais y un peu du tient.

- Que j'y mette du miens ? Et pour faire quoi ? Vas-y dis moi Draco, comment je fais pour cicatriser de tout ça ? Donne moi ta recette, parce que vois-tu putain, j'en suis incapable moi ! Je te l'ai dis, je suis mort là-bas. Ils m'ont tué.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Tu m'as promis de me laisser du temps, tu m'as promis de ne plus jamais me laisser. T'étais où là pendant toute cette semaine ?

- Mais bordel Ron, je suis là, toujours. Je t'aime merde, je te l'ai dis. Je ne te laisserais jamais. Harry aussi est là et tu as besoin de lui.

Le roux se met à rire, retenant un nouveau renvoi.

- Besoin de lui ? C'était avant que j'avais besoin de lui.

Harry ferme les yeux, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux, ne regardant même pas Ron monter les escaliers pour retrouver sa chambre. Draco soupir posant sa main sur celle du brun pour apaiser ses sanglots.

- Ça passera… J'irais lui parler demain.

- Il me déteste Draco, il me hait.

- Non, je peux t'assurer que non.

- Il me l'a dit, il me l'a hurlé.

- Et moi je te jure qu'il m'a hurlé autre chose.

* * *

**C'est tellement court, je suis désolé. Mais j'essaie de poster journée par journée, donc certains chap seront plus longs que d'autres.**

**Sinon reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 7

_La petite fenêtre de dix centimètres sur dix centimètres, présente dans la petite cellule est le seul repère de temps que le prisonnier peut avoir lors de son enfermement. Et à présent le filtre de lumière émis par la lune prouve bien que la nuit est tombée sur ce lieu de l'horreur. L'odeur de sang de mort et d'excréments régnant dans la cellule est à l'image du corps pâle et sale recroquevillé par terre. Ses vêtements déchirés, ses longs cheveux, sa barbe de plusieurs semaines, ne cachent rien de sa maigreur et de son mauvais état. _

_Le corps malgré tout humain et toujours vivant, tremble. Ses yeux fermés font preuve de l'état second dans lequel il se trouve. Une de ses mains est plaquée contre le mur tout près d'un petit trou de deux, trois centimètres de diamètre, donnant sur la cellule d'à côté d'où une voix s'élève. _

_- Ron… Ron réveille-toi. _

_Deux doigts se glissent à travers l'ouverture pour venir tenter de toucher la peau de son ami dans l'espoir de le faire revenir sur terre. _

_- Ron tu dois te réveiller, ils vont bientôt faire leur ronde. Ron, bordel, réveille-toi ! _

_- Harry… _

_- Non pas Harry, moi c'est Draco. Et puis ce n'est pas le moment de délirer. Ron merde, tu dois te concentrer sur moi. Ne me lâche pas maintenant. _

_Le roux ouvre péniblement les yeux, son corps tremblant de plus belle alors que des larmes viennent envahir son visage. _

_- Oh bébé… Je suis là. Donne-moi la main. _

_- J'ai besoin de lui._

_- Je sais._

_- Je ne peux plus Draco, laisse les m'emmener, laisse moi partir. _

_- Arrête ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Je ne te laisserais jamais, tu vas te battre. J'ai besoin de toi moi. _

_- J'ai besoin de lui, tellement. _

_- Donne-moi ta main Ron, ils vont arriver. Allez regarde-moi._

_- Je ne veux plus. Je ne peux plus. _

_- Ron, s'il te plait accroche-toi. _

_- Pourquoi faire ? Il ne croit même pas en moi._

_- Tu crois en vous putain, Ron je t'en supplie prend ma main. Tu veux m'abandonner bébé ? Tu ne veux plus te battre même pour nous ?_

_Les yeux bleus pleins de larmes de Ron s'ouvrent dans la nuit, accrochant le regard suppliant et fatigué de Draco. _

_- Je crèverais quand tu sortiras, murmure le roux épuisé. _

_- Je te l'interdis !_

_- Draco, hurle une voix dans une cellule plus loin, je les sens arriver. _

_- Tu es en contact avec Pansy ?_

_- Oui, c'est bon pour nous._

_- Ron, donne-moi ta main._

_- Je l'aime tellement Draco, et il les a laissé nous enfermer. _

_- Bébé, s'il te plait._

_D'un coup, le corps de Draco se raidit alors que la température s'abaisse d'un coup et que la sensation de mort, de peur, et d'étouffement se fait plus présente. Les doigts du blond se tendent d'avantage pour attraper ceux de Ron. _

_- Ron, ils sont là. Donne-moi ta main._

_Le roux étouffe un sanglot avant de glisser ses doigts dans ceux de Draco, comme trois fois par jour lors de la ronde des détraqueurs._

_- Rallume la flamme qui fait battre ton cœur et ne me lâche pas._

_- Je t'aime Draco._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime bébé. _

_La poigne se fait plus dure alors que chacun ferme les yeux, essayant de faire passer le maximum de chaleur entre leur corps, et de résister à la détresse que ces monstres font passer, se plongeant dans le semblant de bonheur restant au fond, tout au fond de leur cœur. _

Ron se réveille en sursaut, se relevant précipitamment avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas sa main porté sur son front.

- Ma tête, gémit-il plaintivement.

Ses doigts se mettent doucement à faire des cercles sur ses tempes pour apaiser son mal de crâne mais en vain. Après quelques minutes à s'habituer à la douleur, à sa désagréable impression d'avoir l'estomac retourné et au gout amer de vomi restant dans sa bouche, il finit par se lever se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où son reflet le fait reculer. Yeux rouges, cheveux détachés et emmêlés, sa barbe toujours présente. Merde il est vraiment pitoyable, et les brides de souvenirs lui revenant de sa soirée d'hier soir le lui confirment un peu plus. Minable. Par besoin de calmants il descend en bas, dans la cuisine, où il y retrouve Draco et Harry. Ouai, il avait presque oublié.

Sans dire un mot, il se sert un verre d'eau attrapant une aspirine avant de s'asseoir, ses mains reprenant leurs massages sur ses tempes. Putain de gueule de bois.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- A ton avis ? grogne le roux.

- Pourquoi tu as bu autant ?

- Peut-être que j'en avais besoin.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu Pansy pour rentrer ?

- Draco, juste lâche-moi. J'ai mal à la tête, et je n'ai rien à dire.

Le silence se fait dans la pièce. Draco s'assoit, alors qu'Harry se lève.

- Je vais y aller.

- Tu peux rester Harry, t'es chez toi aussi ici.

- Non, non je vais y aller. J'ai du travail de toute façon.

Ron ne relève rien, il ne regarde même pas les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il se masse simplement les tempes essayant d'oublier toute sa vie entière. Toujours aussi blessé, à fleur de peau et les larmes aux bords des yeux, Harry s'avance maladroitement vers Draco pour lui dire au revoir. Malheureusement trop maladroitement. Sa main tremblante s'appuie sur la table la faisant chanceler et renverser le verre de Ron sur son jean. Le roux se lève brusquement, énervé.

- Putain mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

- Pardon… Ron, pardon je suis désolé. Excuse-moi… je…

- Mais casse-toi, bordel. Juste casse-toi de cette maison, de ma vie. Barre-toi.

- Ron…

- Dégage !

Draco reste silencieux, il ne veut pas rentrer là dedans.

- Je te demande pardon.

Ron ne répond rien, il le regarde juste vraiment pour la première fois, avant de fermer les yeux et de se lever pour s'enfuir à l'étage. Harry soupire une énième fois, serrant le poing pour éviter à nouveau à ses larmes de couler.

- Ça passera, je te promets. Il finira par passer au dessus de tout ça.

- J'y crois plus…

- Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non.

- Peut-être que tu devrais.

- Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça, tu sais très bien que…

- Il serait possible que Ron ne supporte pas de te perdre à nouveau, et tout ça devant ses yeux.

- Je ne ferais jamais ça. Je l'ai déjà assez détruit, et je pense qu'il m'a vraiment oublié !

- Je t'assure que non !

- Mais putain, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu pendant sa dernière année. Cette haine dans sa voix, elle est réelle.

- Cette haine comme tu dis, elle le préserve. Il essaie juste de se protéger de tous les sentiments à ton égard qu'il veut cacher.

- Je déteste l'espoir que tu fais naître en moi !

- Harry…

- Je serais incapable de faire semblant.

- D'accord, excuse-moi de l'idée. C'est juste, putain je ne sais plus comment faire. Je sais que le problème c'est toi. Il a tellement mal de t'aimer, il transforme ça en haine parce qu'il souffre que tu n'aies pas cru en lui et qu'il a passé quatre ans enfermé là-bas. S'il prenait confiance, s'il essayait de se relever, de passer à autre chose, d'avancer et d'arrêter de se voiler la face. Putain ça serait tellement plus simple. Je sais plus quoi faire, et ça me tue de le voir autant souffrir.

Harry soupire fortement passant une main dans sa chevelure brune. Il est épuisé de tout. Il est épuisé de s'être battu pendant deux ans pour avoir essayé de faire sortir ses amis de prison après avoir compris qu'ils ne leur avaient pas menti en se disant espion. Il est épuisé d'avoir imaginé la douleur et la souffrance de Ron. Il est épuisé de se battre contre lui. Il est épuisé de l'aimer toujours autant et toujours plus fort après toutes ces années. Il est épuisé qu'après tout ce temps ils ne se soient pas encore trouvé. Il est épuisé de voir qu'ils se détruisent tous les deux.

- Je viendrais mercredi soir, avec un ami. Il est gentil, intelligent, très beau mais surtout très gay. Il m'aime beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup.

- Bien.

- Fait en sorte que Ron soit là.

- Il sera là.

- J'espère que ça va marcher. Putain je veux juste… si ça ne marche pas, si…

- Ça marchera. Ça doit marcher.

- Draco je te fais confiance. Tu le connais mieux que moi maintenant. Il t'aime tellement, tu l'as maintenu en vie pendant ces quatre années. J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin qu'il me pardonne et qu'il me croit. Je veux juste que ça marche, même s'il ne m'aime plus, même s'il me déteste vraiment, je veux qu'il aille mieux putain.

Draco se lève venant enlacer son ami avant de le laisser s'en aller et de rejoindre Ron en haut, allonger sur son lit, le corps tremblant des sanglots qu'il laisse échapper. Le blond se précipite près de lui et s'allonge à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Bébé, je déteste te voir comme ça, je déteste voir que tu vas mal. Raconte-moi, s'il te plait raconte-moi tout ce qu'il a pu se passer après notre départ.

- J'ai mal Draco. Pourquoi rien ne cesse ? Pourquoi mon cœur continue de souffrir autant. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer et de ne rien contrôler. J'ai la tête qui va exploser. Je supporte plus, je veux que tout s'arrête, je veux qu'il disparaisse de ma vie.

- Oh Ron…

- Rien que ses yeux me tuent d'avantage. Ça ne s'est pas éteint, ça s'est même amplifié. J'étouffe de lui. Je veux tellement le haïr. Mais je ne peux pas Draco, je n'y arrive pas ! Je me noie dans sa voix, dans son regard, dans son odeur. Je crève. Je veux crever. Je n'en peux plus.

- Ron, je suis là. Tout va se réparer, je te le promets. Laisse-le t'expliquer. Il faut que vous parliez tous les deux.

- Non… non, non. Il m'a laissé Draco.

- Je sais bébé, mais tu l'aimes.

- J'ai mal, je ne supporte plus. J'ai tellement mal.

Draco ressert son étreinte sur son ami, encerclant sa taille, caressant son dos pour l'apaiser, frictionnant tendrement sa chevelure rousse. Il le berce doucement, embrassant sa tempe à plusieurs reprises.

- Je voudrais tellement réparer ton cœur, te faire oublier toute cette souffrance. J'aimerais tellement comprendre tout ce qu'il a pu se passer après notre départ et que tu te confies à moi.

- Ne m'oblige pas, je t'en pris ne m'y oblige pas.

- Je te demande pardon pour cette semaine où tu as pu croire que je t'avais abandonné. Jamais, tu sais, jamais. Tu ne seras jamais seul, je serais toujours là. Je te l'ai juré et je te le jure à nouveau. Je te protègerais de tout.

- Moi aussi je te demande pardon pour hier.

- Je t'aime tellement bébé.

Ron sourit à travers ses larmes, embrassant la peau du cou du blond, avant de trouver le chemin de ses lèvres, qu'il ne lâche pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais il finit par se rallonger dans les bras de l'ancien Serpentard, lui répétant à plusieurs reprises que lui aussi l'aime.

Les jours sont passés plus ou moins rapidement. Draco a reprit Ron en main. Ils ont parlés des heures et des heures tous les deux, mettant certaines choses à plats. Et le roux a eu le déclic que Draco attendait. Reprendre sa vie en main, combattre ses anciens démons. Recommencer, se reconstruire. Surtout oublier. Et même si le blond ne désirait pas une des résolutions que l'ancien Gryffondor à pris, il l'accepte parce qu'il sait, il espère que Ron se trompe et qu'il craquera. Oublier Potter, c'est impossible. Draco sait bien, que Ron l'aime beaucoup trop pour le railler de son cœur comme ça.

Alors Ron redémarre doucement. Il se lève tous les matins de bonne heure, allant courir avant de prendre une bonne douche, de s'habiller correctement et de prendre le bus magique pour aller travailler chez son frère où il a été embauché jusqu'à ce que son année de cours du soir soit terminée. Année qu'il a d'ailleurs commencé. Ainsi il commence de bonne heure, et finit tard le soir, tout ça sous l'œil vigilant de Draco qui a peur de le voir s'épuiser trop vite, surtout que niveau appétit il a gardé ses habitudes de prisonniers à ne manger que très peu et trop peu souvent.

C'est ainsi que le mercredi soir arrive, stressant d'avantage Draco face à l'ignorance total de Ron sur la prononciation du prénom Harry. Blaise et Pansy sont sortis, un diner en amoureux pour se retrouver un peu, ce qu'ils n'ont pu que très peu faire depuis l'arrivée du roux. Théo lui n'a pas pu se libérer de son travail. Alors l'ancien Serpentard attend dans le salon, un livre entre les mains, qu'il ne lit même pas, ses yeux plutôt fixés sur la silhouette désirable de Ron, révisant les quelques cours qu'il a déjà eu.

Son corps serré dans un jean propre et bien taillé, son torse moulé dans un marcel blanc faisant ressortir joliment sa musculature reprenant doucement forme, ses cheveux roux et lisses toujours aussi long, tombant sur ses épaules, son visage concentré maintenant imberbe. Seul hic, qui dérange beaucoup de monde, sa marque encrée dans la peau exposée à la vue de tous. Draco le revoit quelques années en arrière pleurer silencieusement après s'être fait marquer, ou la cacher le plus possible alors qu'eux, Pansy Draco et Blaise la montrait fièrement, jouant leur rôle d'espions à fond. Ron lui ne voulait pas l'exposer aux yeux des autres, surtout à ceux d'Hermione et d'Harry. Et maintenant les rôles s'inversent. Ron n'en n'a absolument plus honte, l'exposant fièrement alors que les autres la cache sous un bandage permanent.

- Hey, Draco ça va ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu me fixes depuis plusieurs minutes, il y a un problème ?

- Je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment beau !

Ron reste figé avant d'éclater d'un rire franc, faisant sourire Draco jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu rire depuis… tellement longtemps.

- Draco, arrête tes conneries.

- Je te promets, si je n'aimais pas Théo à en crever je te ferais l'amour sur le champ.

Ron se raidit, son sourire disparaissant, laissant place à un visage vide et pâle.

- Je n'aime pas ton humour Draco. Je n'aime vraiment pas. Ça ne me fait pas rire, alors juste arrête ça.

Le blond se sent d'un coup stupide, alors il se lève s'approchant de son ami.

- Bébé excuse moi, je rigolais. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal. Excuse-moi putain je suis stupide.

- Je sais Draco, mais ne recommence pas.

- Non, bien sur que non. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes, tu es vraiment beau et désirable.

- Draco arrête…

- Ron… ?

- Arrête ! Ne parle pas de mon corps, ne parle pas de…

- D'accord, excuse-moi. Je suis désolé.

Le roux ferme quelques secondes les yeux se laissant enlacer par l'ancien Serpentard, profitant de sa chaleur rassurante, de ce petit bonheur qui lui apporte juste par sa présence et par son amour.

- Désolé de réagir comme ça, d'être distant, d'être moi.

- Non Ron, je m'excuse. C'est un sujet stupide, et je ne devrais pas en blaguer avec toi. Tu n'as personne, moi j'ai Théo et je te sors des trucs de merde de ce genre.

- Ce n'est pas ça Draco, putain, ce n'est vraiment pas ça. Mais cessons d'en parler d'accord ?

Pour mettre un terme à la conversation, Ron embrasse les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- J'ai faim tu viens ?

Draco le suit, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, se demandant si son attitude n'a pas avoir avec le reste. Alors il prie espérant se tromper, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'on ait pu toucher le corps de Ron d'une mal façon. Si c'est le cas, putain si c'est le cas, s'ils lui ont fait du mal, après qu'ils soient partis, putain s'ils l'ont détruit, s'ils ont abusé de son corps… bordel !

Mais le blond essaie de se calmer parce qu'il sait que Ron ne veut pas en parler, pas maintenant en tout cas. Alors il inspire fortement avant d'expirer, et de pénétrer dans la cuisine, où il s'arrête net sursautant à la vision d'Harry et de son ami déjà arrivé. Ron lui est figé contre le mur, ses yeux passant de l'inconnu à l'ancien Gryffondor, qui à la vision du blond retrouve le sourire.

- Draco…

- Harry, ça va ?

- On était dans le coin avec Alexandre, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait passer vous voir.

- Installez-vous.

- Ron, c'est Alexandre un ami de travail d'Harry.

Le roux daigne lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant qui lui ne fait pas un pas, ses yeux fixés sur le bras gauche de Ron. Ce dernier comprenant son dégout, se met à rire doucement secouant la tête face à cette débilité de mec.

- Salut, dit froidement le nouveau.

- Potter ne t'a pas prévenu ? Tu es malheureusement dans l'appartement de quatre anciens Mangemorts. Protège ton petit cul, sait-on jamais !

- T'inquiètes pas Harry y fait assez attention comme ça.

Ron sursaute, alors qu'un silence se fait, Harry et Draco comprennent que le moment est venu. Le roux sert les poings comprenant d'un coup beaucoup de choses à la situation.

- Je vois.

- Harry, on peut rentrer, je ne suis pas très à l'aise ici.

- Tu ne lui dis pas grand chose à ton… copain Potter.

- Ron…

- Alex, c'étaient des espions.

- Bien sur. Tous ceux qui se font enfermés là-bas le disent.

Draco crispe les poings, se retenant de balancer une remarque. Il ne supporte pas ça. Il déteste ça même qu'on puisse insinuer qu'ils étaient des criminels.

- On reste juste un peu, fait moi confiance. Tu ne risques absolument rien, je t'assure.

- D'accord.

Alex sourit faiblement s'asseyant aux côtés d'Harry en face de Draco et fixant Ron assit sur le plan de travail.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Ron ? Ta semaine ?

- On se voit demain, alors pourquoi tu me demandes ?

- Je, oui désolé.

Ron sert les dents, crispant sa main sur le verre d'eau qu'il tient, alors qu'il regarde les doigts de cet Alexandre aller et venir sur la cuisse et le dos d'Harry venant coller de temps à autre son nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur et embrassant sa peau.

- Les autres ne sont pas là ?

- Blaise et Pansy sont sortis en amoureux et Théo est encore au boulot. Vous avez mangé ?

- Oui, oui.

- D'accord. On se boit un verre ?

Le blond sort une bouteille servant trois verres de whisky pur feu.

- Ron ?

- Non pas d'alcool merci.

Les voyant s'embrasser, Ron ne se contrôle plus. Il se remet d'un coup sur ses pieds, se tournant vers un meuble de la cuisine pour respirer un bon coup et éviter de s'énerver.

- Vous êtes ensembles depuis longtemps ?

- Pardon ? sursaute Harry.

- Oui depuis plusieurs mois, sourie le « pseudo » petit ami tout fier.

Le dernier pilier de Ron s'écroule. « Depuis plusieurs mois », ça tue putain, ça fait mal, tel un couteau en plein cœur. Ça t'explose au cerveau comme une évidence de tellement de choses. Il aimerait se laisser tomber au sol et pleurer, pleurer, pleurer, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, jusqu'à en crever.

Retenant ses larmes et cherchant son souffle, il quitte précipitamment la pièce montant à l'étage, avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur de sa chambre. Inspirer, expirer. Il ne fait que ça, se concentrant pour oublier la douleur qui lui lacère le cœur. Puis pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il se lève attrapant un sac où il y fourre plusieurs vêtements et accessoires de toilettes avant de redescendre en bas.

- Ron qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai besoin de… Je, je vais chez mes parents quelques jours.

- Ron…

- Je vais utiliser la cheminée.

- Ron attend, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Mais le roux est déjà parti dans le salon, s'engouffrant dans le foyer de la cheminée, de la poudre en main.

- Je t'aime Draco.

- Bébé attend!

Mais Ron a déjà disparu, laissant Draco et Harry en plein milieu de la pièce. Un lourd silence prend place, vite brisé par l'arrivée d'Alexandre.

- Harry, il y a un problème ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. On va rentrer. Enfin je vais te ramener chez toi.

- Mais on devait passer la soirée ensemble !

- Je sais. Désolé. On remettra ça d'accord ?

- Ok. De toute façon je ne vais pas te forcer.

Harry répond à peine, plus occupé à fixer Draco et à comprendre leur discussion silencieuse. L'étranger s'approche venant enlacer la main du brun, lui montrant ainsi qu'il est prêt à transplaner.

- Draco, on se voit dans les jours à venir.

- Oui. Il a besoin de toi Harry.

- Merci.

Les deux se sourient avant que l'ancien Gryffondor ne transplane accompagné de son ami. Draco se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, sa tête partant en arrière. Il doit oublier cette soirée, ou plutôt non, il doit s'en rappeler et surtout le faire rappeler à Ron et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux.

Ron est allongé sur son lit, ses yeux fixant le plafond immaculé de blanc, vide, seul les traces de scotchs y restant sont les seuls souvenirs des photos encore accrochées un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il se rappelle chaque seconde du jour où il les avait collées, un sourire aux lèvres, la joie emplissant encore son cœur à cette période. Harry était avec lui ce jour là, allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, riant à gorge déployée, alors qu'ils regardaient les images se rappelant des souvenirs heureux pour un, parfois plus honteux pour l'autre. Tout ça dans une tension agréable, parfois gênante mais toujours suggestive. Chacun des deux savaient sans jamais rien se dire, c'était à qui ferait le premier pas, qui n'a finalement jamais été fait car trois jours plus tard Dumbledore demandait à Ron de servir Voldemort en tant qu'espion. Le roux s'est finalement dis que c'était mieux ainsi, parce que s'il lui avait tout avoué, s'il avait une seule fois gouté à ses lèvres pour après faire semblant de le haïr et de le trahir il n'aurait surement pas été crédible, et puis il en serait mort probablement. Et même si les photos sont rangées, même si la chambre est vide de toute trace de leur ancienne amitié, même s'il ferme à présent les yeux, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de revoir les deux yeux verts le fixer comme lors de cette journée particulière. Des minutes, peut-être même des heures où ils avaient gardés leurs yeux encrés dans ceux de l'autre, avant qu'Harry ne se rapproche de lui et vienne poser sa tête sur son épaule, son nez dans son cou. Putain que ça avait été bon, et qu'est ce qu'il avait pu se retenir pour ne pas lui violer la bouche à ce moment.

Bordel. Ron se lève d'un pas trébuchant, se maudissant d'y repenser une nouvelle fois. Bordel de merde ouai.

Ron était arrivé hier soir en trombe au Terrier, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il était simplement monté à l'étage et s'était allongé essayant de trouver le sommeil, ne répondant pas aux appels désespérés de ses parents derrière la porte. Finalement vers 4h00 du matin il s'était relevé d'un bond et avait arraché les photos qui l'empêchaient de fermer un œil. Le cœur battant plus vite, et la respiration haletante il avait finit par se recoucher après avoir laissé glisser une larme et avait finalement rejoint Morphée.

Enfin pour le moment, le soleil brillant toujours dan le ciel, Ron tourne en rond. Il a rendez-vous avec Potter aujourd'hui, mais il n'y est toujours pas allé. Et les heures passent. Est-ce le courage qui lui manque ou a-t-il simplement peur de se retrouver à nouveau face à lui et de ressentir un peu plus fortement tout ce qu'il a pu essayer d'effacer et d'oublier ?

- Ron, mon chéri. Il sera bientôt trop tard, et je ne veux pas que tu loupes un entretien, c'est important.

- Maman, je ne veux pas y aller, répond le roux en ouvrant sa porte.

- Ron, tu sais que tu dois y aller, je ne veux pas qu'on puisse te renvoyer là-bas.

- Tu sais que Potter n'oserait pas.

- Harry, Ron, Harry.

- Peu importe.

- Toutes les décisions ne viennent pas de lui, il y a des gens au dessus qui vérifie, il ne pourra pas te couvrir éternellement.

- Je ne sais pas.

- S'il te plait, fait le pour nous.

- D'accord. D'accord.

Ron attrape une veste, attachant sa chevelure avant de se rapprocher de sa mère pour venir se blottir dans ses bras. La maman sourit embrassant le front de son fils avant de les faire transplaner dans le département des Aurors.

- Ne soit pas obliger de m'attendre, je me débrouillerais pour rentrer.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui, oui. A tout à l'heure.

Molly disparait, laissant Ron se diriger d'un pas mal assuré vers le bureau de son ancien ami. Il met plusieurs minutes avant de finalement frapper, et d'entrer dans la pièce après avoir reçu l'autorisation.

- Ron, tu es venu.

- Ça t'étonne Potter ?

- Vu comment tu es parti hier, oui.

- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, mais peut-être que la célébrité te l'a fait oublier.

- Non, je le sais.

Un silence prend place, alors que Ron s'assoit enlevant sa veste dévoilant ainsi une nouvelle fois sa marque à la vue d'Harry.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, enfin mieux.

- Comment ça mieux ?

- Je travaille avec George et j'ai commencé à suivre mes cours du soir. Ça m'occupe et je retrouve la civilisation.

- C'est bien. Et ça te plait ?

- Les cours sont passionnants et travailler avec mon frère j'aime ça, mais entendre des personnes refuser que je les serve à cause d'une putain de marque sur mon bras, met mes nerfs à rudes épreuves.

- Peut-être devrais-tu la cacher ?

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire…

- Je n'ai absolument pas honte de cette marque et de ce que j'ai accompli à cause d'elle. Compris ? Et si personne n'ouvre les yeux pour le voir, ou pour le comprendre, je m'en tape. C'est leur problème pas le mien. Je me suis battu pour cette liberté plus que les trois quart de ceux qui m'insultent ou me crachent à la gueule. Alors qu'ils aient peur de ma marque, qu'ils soient dégoutés ou qu'ils me voient comme un criminel, franchement je m'en moque tellement. Ce sont eux et leur attitude qui me dégoutent.

- Je sais Ron, je comprends et je pense la même chose.

- Tu me comprends Potter ? Sérieusement tu me comprends ? Comment peux-tu oser dire ça ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

- Peu importe, je m'en fou.

- D'a-d'accord.

Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à cacher les tremblements de sa main. Pourquoi se sent-il toujours si faible face au roux. Pourquoi est-ce aussi compliquer ?

- Pourquoi es-tu parti hier ?

- J'avais besoin de voir mes parents.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

- Lâche-moi Potter.

Le brun baisse les yeux se reculant dans son fauteuil.

- Tu me détestes réellement Ron ?

- Je vais y aller Potter. Juste je vais y aller.

- Répond-moi.

- A la semaine prochaine.

- Ron, je t'en pris, dis-le moi.

Mais le roux est déjà debout, la main sur la poignée, ouvrant la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall. Il ne veut pas répondre à cette question, il ne veut pas comprendre que s'il lui dit à nouveau le détester ce sera un putain de mensonge. Alors il s'avance dans le couloir, il ne se retourne pas à l'entente de son prénom. La voix d'Harry comme il a pu espérer l'entendre pendant ces quatre années. Mais lorsqu'il entend son prénom entier dit d'une voix obscène qu'il reconnaitrait entre toutes, il s'arrête net, son sang se glaçant d'un seul coup. Est-ce qu'en un claquement de doigt quelqu'un la renvoyé là-bas ? Putain de merde, il veut mourir, il veut s'enfuir, il veut oublier cette voix et tout ce qui va avec. Malheureusement il se retourne, malheureusement ce n'est pas un rêve, malheureusement il est là, malheureusement il le regarde se léchant les lèvres comme il le faisait à chaque fois, malheureusement il sourit, malheureusement c'est vrai.

Ron recule brutalement à la vue de ses yeux malsains, pervers et dégueulasses. Son corps ne répond plus restant immobile, il se met seulement à trembler alors que son cœur explose de douleur et de terreur. Son cerveau décroche, s'embrouillant oubliant qu'il est dans le département des Aurors, se revoyant simplement nu dans ces douches, cette horreur en face de lui approchant doucement, tout doucement. Lui ne pouvait que reculer, que se plaquer contre le mur, qu'attendre. Impossibilité de s'échapper. A force il avait pris l'habitude, alors simplement il fermait les yeux, il ne pleurait plus, il n'avait simplement plus aucune larmes à verser. Oui il se laissait se faire retourner violement avant de sentir la déchirure dans tout son corps, comme chaque semaine. Cette brulure si intense qui lui donnait l'impression de glisser dans les ténèbres, cette brulure qui lui confirmait à chaque fois son envie de mourir. Et là, à cet instant, il la sentait venir cette brulure, il la sentait pénétrer à nouveau son corps tout doucement. Cette souffrance tellement insupportable, qui te détruit, qui te rend inhumain, honteux, faible et dégueulasse.

- Ronald, mon petit Ronald, je te manque tellement que tu viens le jour de la nouvelle enquête qui se fait sur moi.

- Greyback, articule le roux d'une voix tremblante.

Les Aurors l'entourant tirent ses chaines pour, l'empêcher de s'avancer vers Ron. Mais la force du Loup Garou est trop importante et en quelques secondes il se retrouve à quelques centimètres de l'ancien Gryffondor qui recule violement percutant le mur le faisant tomber au sol. Ses jambes se replient brutalement contre son torse, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux alors qu'il se met à trembler plus fortement, des larmes dévalant déjà ses joues. Son corps se met à se balancer d'avant en arrière, comme dans un rituel fou. Il a mal, il ne veut plus entendre sa voix, il ne veut plus voir ses yeux qui le dégoutent. Il le hait, mais il se hait encore plus, il se répugne. Il veut mourir.

- Ton petit cul me manque Ronald, si tu savais. Ma queue n'a plus rien n'a comblé.

- Arrête, arrête, supplie l'ancien prisonnier.

- Tu reviendras, et je te jure cette fois je te marquerais. Je te mordrais si profond que la marque des ténèbres ne sera qu'un banal tatouage à côté.

Ron se crispe d'avantage. Qu'on le sorte de là, qu'on le sorte de là maintenant, tout de suite. Son cœur va exploser, il va crever.

- Écartez-le de lui, maintenant ! hurle une voix.

S'en réellement comprendre il sent le poids sur son cœur s'alléger. Mais Ron continue de pleurer, et d'avantage lorsqu'il reconnait Harry le protéger, lancer des sorts contre Greyback pour le bloquer un peu plus et le faire disparaître dans une autre salle. Harry. Il a tellement espéré que ce genre de scènes arrive, qu'il vienne le sauver là comme ça, sortant de nulle part, qu'il le défende bec et ongles l'entourant de ses bras pour le calmer, lui murmurant et lui répétant que tout ira bien maintenant. Alors lorsqu'il sent ses mains se lier aux siennes, pour le prendre contre lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer encore d'avantage, murmurant son prénom, qu'il a tend de fois hurler dans cette maudite cellule, dans ses maudites douches. Merde. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse oublier.

- Je suis là, Ron. Je suis là.

Harry ressert d'avantage son étreinte sur le corps tremblant et parcourut de spasmes du roux. Combien de fois a-t-il pu rêver de l'avoir contre lui une nouvelle fois ? Il ne sait plus. Mais en tout cas pas dans ses conditions. Et qu'il peut se sentir coupable de son état, qu'il peut s'en vouloir, qu'il peut se détester. Merde, putain de merde il voudrait mourir plutôt que le voir comme ça et de savoir que ce qu'il a entendu de la bouche de Greyback soit vrai.

Désirant désormais le protéger plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, le brun transplane emportant le corps résigné de l'ancien prisonnier avec lui.

L'arrivée dans son appartement se fait plutôt brutale. Les deux corps s'écroulent au sol, Ron trop déconnecté pour ressentir la moindre douleur ou le moindre énervement par ce manque de tact. Non, il continue juste de pleurer, son corps n'ayant toujours pas cessé de trembler. Et le fait d'être à présent allongé sur un lit recouvert d'une couverture ne change absolument rien.

- Ron…

L'appelé ne répond rien, il n'entend plus grand-chose de toute manière. Son cerveau ne répond plus et son corps explosé ne lui permettent pas de le reconnecté avec la réalité. Mais la seule chose qu'il ressent, c'est la main d'Harry quittant la sienne lorsqu'il se lève désireux d'aller envoyer une lettre à Draco pour le faire venir.

- Non, supplie-t-il retenant son bras.

Alors le brun glisse ses doigts sur la peau de son visage avant de s'allonger près de lui et de venir à nouveau l'enlacer.

* * *

**Alors alors? **

**J'ai posté beaucoup plus long pour rattraper mon retard. Faut dire que je bosse sur un autre os en ce moment qui me prend pas mal de temps.**

**Bref la suite le plus tôt possible. **


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque Ron se réveille le lendemain matin, la peur l'envahit. Ses yeux parcourent la chambre sans savoir où il est, sans comprendre ce qu'il a pu lui arriver. Rapidement il se lève traversant la pièce, se figeant devant des cadres posés sur le bureau. Des photos, d'Hermione, d'Harry et lui. Et lorsqu'il aperçoit l'image animé des parents Potter et une autre de Sirius, il sait exactement où il se trouve. En quelques secondes il se retrouve déjà en bas, entrant brutalement dans la cuisine où il trouve l'hôte et Draco.

- Ron tu es réveillé, sursaute le blond en se levant.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? murmure Harry.

Ron reste silencieux, cherchant dans sa mémoire des vagues souvenirs. D'un coup il se fige brutalement, ses mains commençant à nouveau à trembler. Non, non et non.

- Ron…

- Qu'est ce que… Pourquoi Greyback était-il… il a été relâché ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non. Il a été convoqué parce qu'on a de nouvelles preuves l'impliquant dans une autre affaire de meurtre.

Le roux reste silencieux s'adossant au mur les yeux perdus dans le vague, ne pouvant s'empêcher à certains moments de fixer Harry.

- Ron, est-ce que ça va ?

- Je vais bien Draco.

- Non Ron, ça ne marche plus ça. Je veux que tu me racontes ce qu'il a pu se passer. Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que ces enfoirés ont pu te faire.

- Rien !

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Harry m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que Greyback a dit.

- Ce sont des mensonges.

- Ron, arrête de me mentir putain !

L'ancien prisonnier se lève hors de lui, il ne veut pas parler de ça. Il veut oublier, ne plus le revivre même en souvenir. Il veut railler de sa mémoire toute cette galère, toute cette humiliation, toute cette douleur, toute cette honte, toute cette souffrance. Il ne veut plus avoir l'impression d'être à nouveau un moins que rien. Il ne veut pas se rappeler les choses. Non, non !

- Dis-moi !

- Ta gueule Draco. Parce qu'en me laissant tu le savais très bien ce qui se passerait. La façon dont on arrivait à s'en sortir quand on était encore trois, d'accord. Mais apparemment ça t'as jamais traversé l'esprit que tout seul j'avais plus aucune chance. Tu croyais quoi, qu'ils allaient continuer à me mater de loin comme ça. Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Mais moi je n'avais pas la force de me battre, de me défendre. Tu le savais que j'étais faible et que je l'ai toujours été. Alors il ne fallait pas t'attendre à ce que ma dernière année soit une partie de plaisir… Ou peut-être que si, mais pas pour moi.

Ron avait presque hurlé, au milieu de la pièce, ses yeux pleins de larmes fixant ceux du blond. Ce dernier est resté immobile, il n'a rien dit. Il n'a pu rien dire. Coupable, il se sent tellement coupable, et il a tellement envie de tuer tous ceux qui auraient pu toucher ce corps qu'il a tant protégé.

- Ron, je te demande pardon…

- Pardon Draco ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Ce n'est pas ta faute après tout, dit le roux tout en fixant le survivant.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dis ?

- Te dire quoi ? Hein franchement te dire quoi ? Que la première fois j'ai essayé de les combattre, de les empêcher de me toucher, mais qu'on m'a retrouvé presque mort tellement ils m'avaient tapé dessus ! Te dire quoi ? Que la seconde fois, j'ai hurlé, j'ai pleuré comme un gosse, que j'ai supplié qu'il cesse de me toucher, que j'ai cru mourir sous la douleur quand il m'a pénétré, qu'il m'a pilonné tellement fort que j'ai saigné pendant deux jours et que j'étais incapable de marcher ou même de m'assoir ! Te dire quoi ? Que la troisième fois ils me sont tous passés dessus, sans exception, et que j'ai tellement hurlé qu'à la fin j'avais plus de voix ! Te dire quoi ? Que la quatrième fois, la pénétration faisait presque un peu moins mal parce que je commençais à être habitué à la douleur ! Hein Draco, te dire quoi ? Que toutes les autres fois, je les attendais presque parce que je savais qu'ils arriveraient, que ça se passerait comme toujours, que personne ne viendrait me sortir de cet enfer même si j'espérais chaque jour le contraire. Je n'étais même plus capable de me défendre, je n'étais même plus capable d'hurler, je n'étais même plus capable de pleurer. Je les laissais juste faire, je les laissais juste se vider, je les laissais juste continuer de me prendre le peu d'humanité qu'il me restait. Hein Draco, te dire quoi ? Qu'ils m'ont tué là-bas, que je suis mort. Je suis mort Draco t'entends, tu comprends ça ?

Le roux reprend son souffle, hoquetant par les larmes qui ont envahis son visage. Draco se lève, les yeux brillant et le corps tremblant. Il s'en veut, il n'aurait jamais du le laisser là-bas la dernière année tout seul. C'est de sa faute, de sa putain de faute. Harry est resté silencieux, crispant ses poings, fermant les yeux pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et pour ne pas sauter sur le corps de Ron et le prendre contre lui d'une manière protectrice. Ron a raison, c'est de sa faute à lui. Il l'a supplié de ne pas l'envoyer là-bas. Mais Harry n'a rien fait, trop détruit d'avoir cru que son meilleur ami, celui dont il a toujours été dingue pouvait l'avoir trahis. C'est lui finalement qui l'a trahis en le laissant se faire enfermer, en laissant les autres lui faire du mal, le toucher, le tuer. C'est lui, tout est de sa faute à lui. Et alors qu'il rouvre les yeux, il trouve Draco tout seul debout au milieu de la cuisine, des larmes dévalant ses yeux, les même qui coulent à présent sur son visage. Ron n'est plus là. Ron a disparu et l'odeur de poudre de cheminette régnant à présent dans la pièce indique par où.

Le roux était arrivé complètement décontenancé chez ses parents, et c'était enfermé dans sa chambre où il a fait de son polochon un très bon punching ball. Frapper, frapper et encore frapper, jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement. C'est ce que Ron a fait. Frapper et pleurer. Et aucun de ses deux parents n'a réussi à le calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade brune transplane directement dans sa chambre. L'ancien prisonnier sursaute, reculant violement vers le mur contre lequel il se cogne. Est-ce qu'il hallucine ? Est-ce qu'il est réellement réveillé ?

- Ron ! Alors ce qui se dit est vrai, tu es sorti !

L'ancien Gryffondor ne répond rien, trop préoccupé à observer la personne qui se tient devant lui. Combien de temps déjà ? Presque quatre ans et demi. Merde, elle lui a drôlement manqué.

- Oh Ron pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai eu si peur que tu ne tiennes pas le coup. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. J'ai toujours cru en toi, je n'ai jamais douté. Tu ne nous aurais jamais trahis, tu ne…

Pourquoi il ne lui en veut pas quand il l'entend dire tout ça ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas envie de lui hurler que c'était avant qu'il fallait qu'elle pense tout ça car ça aurait peut-être pu lui éviter la prison. Pourquoi avec elle c'est si simple ? Parce que c'est elle peut-être. Leur relation a toujours été profonde et d'une sincérité parfois explosive. Et cette fille, cette magnifique fille qui le fixe de ses yeux brillants, un sourire éclairant d'avantage son visage, oui cette fille là il l'aime. Et alors qu'elle continue de lui dire des tonnes et des tonnes de mots qu'il n'arrive même plus à entendre, il laisse ses genoux tomber à terre une nouvelle crise de larmes venant secouer son corps. Il se fait vite entourer par deux bras rassurants l'emportant dans une étreinte brulante d'amour.

- Hermione…

- Je suis là Ron. Tout va bien.

- Je te demande pardon.

La brune le sert d'avantage contre elle, caressant doucement son dos et embrassant sa tempe à diverses reprises. C'est comme ça qu'ils passent le restant de l'après-midi, allongé sur le matelas de Ron, l'un en face de l'autre se câlinant de temps à autre juste pour se rappeler que la situation est bien réelle. Hermione lui parle de sa vie. Professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Elle remplace McGonagall qui est devenue directrice de l'école. Elle vit dans un appartement à Pré au lard qu'elle partage avec Bill.

- Bill ? Bill comme mon frère ?

- Hum, oui.

- Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

- Ton frère est en voyage d'affaire en ce moment, et moi je suis souvent à Poudlard étant donné que les examens approchent alors, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour passer voir tes parents.

- Personne ne m'a rien dis. Il n'y a pas de problème ?

- Non, non absolument pas.

- Et depuis combien de temps ?

- Fleur a quitté ton frère quelques mois après ton procès, Bill était vraiment pas bien. Il se sentait responsable, leur relation s'est dégradée, ton frère faisait un peu n'importe quoi. Et puis on a commencé à passer du temps ensemble, parce que j'étais régulièrement au Terrier pour aider ta mère et ton père. Un peu moins d'un an plus tard Bill m'a fait une déclaration, enfin voilà.

- Voilà ? Non pas voilà, la suite !

- On s'est installé ensemble il y a un an et demi, et hum… je suis enceinte.

- D'accord, félici… pardon ?

- Tu es le premier au courant. J'attends que ton frère rentre pour le lui annoncer.

- Merde, c'est génial. Je suis content pour vous, félicitations ! Vous êtes heureux ?

- Si tu savais à quel point.

Ron sourit. Sa meilleure amie rayonne de bonheur, et en plus de sa elle va devenir sa belle sœur et lui va être tonton. Quoi de mieux ? Riant à une remarque d'Hermione, il attrape ses doigts entre les siens, les triturant doucement comme il le faisait régulièrement avec Draco.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, au Terrier je veux dire ? On m'a dis que tu vivais avec Draco, Pansy et Blaise.

- J'avais besoin de revenir aux sources.

- Ron…

- Je t'en pris Hermione pas toi. Tu es la plus intelligente pour comprendre. Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière, je ne veux plus parler de tout ce qu'il a pu se passer, de ce que j'ai pu subir. 'Mione, je veux juste avancer et oublier, parce qu'y repenser chaque jour par toutes vos questions, ne plus sentir la magie picoter mon corps, devoir demander à chaque fois pour me déplacer me détruit déjà plus que je ne peux l'être. Si je n'oublie pas Hermione, si je ne passe pas à autre chose, je peux t'assurer que j'en crèverais réellement.

- Ça me tue qu'il ait pu te faire du mal, qu'il ait pu te toucher.

- S'il te plait Hermione, s'il te plait…

- Jure-moi que si tu veux en parler, tu viendras me voir. Jure-moi que si un matin tu n'es plus capable de te lever, de respirer ou de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tu viendras m'en parler. Jure-moi que tu ne te laisseras pas couler, que tu te bâteras pour passer à autre chose, pour t'en sortir. Je sais qu'il y a encore quelque chose, là, à l'intérieur, une petite flamme, un petit quelque chose qui va te permettre de recommencer à construire une nouvelle vie. Je serais là, je te le promets. Je ne te lâcherais pas, même si tu m'insultes de sang de bourbe.

- Je suis désolé pour ça tu sais.

- Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire c'est que même si tu changes d'attitude, même si tu fais semblant de tous nous haïr pour qu'on te laisse couler, ça ne marchera pas. Je serais là. Tu t'en sortiras, je le sais, je te fais confiance.

- Je t'aime tu sais.

- Je t'aime aussi Ron. Ça sera surement dure, parce que ce qu'ils t'ont fait… putain ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

- Arrête, arrête je t'en pris.

Hermione baisse la tête la posant sur l'épaule de son ami, s'excusant une énième fois. Ils finissent par s'allonger tout les deux les yeux fixant le plafond, leurs mains enlacées.

- Tu as enlevé toutes tes photos ?

- Excès de rage.

- Je sais que tu en veux à Harry, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y est pour rien. Ron…

- Est-ce que tu peux…

- Oui pardon, tu ne peux surement pas parler de lui, je suis désolé.

- Non… Est-ce que tu peux juste- juste me parler de lui ?

- De lui ? D'Harry ?

- Oui.

- Oui, oui bien sur. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Je sais pas, juste parle moi de lui.

- D'accord.

Hermione se positionne plus confortablement, ses yeux à présent rivés dans ceux de son ami, leurs mains fermement enlacées. Une respiration est prise avant qu'elle ne commence à parler.

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Peut-être par le début. Oui voilà. J'ai reçu une lettre d'Harry pendant les dernières vacances avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Il s'inquiétait. Aucune nouvelle de toi, comme disparut de la surface de la terre. Personne à Square Grimmault n'en avait non plus. Ta mère s'inquiétait, ton père restait muet. Quand je suis arrivée chez lui, une semaine avant la reprise, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à reprendre contact avec toi. Il était si faible à ce moment. La veille de la prise du train, il a fait un cauchemar. Encore un de ses liens avec Voldemort. Tu étais dedans, dans ce cercle de Mangemort à écouter des ordres. Il s'est persuadé que ce n'était du qu'à son inquiétude de pas te voir avec nous. Malheureusement non. Dans le train tu étais avec Draco, Pansy et Blaise. Ta manche remontée dévoilant la marque des ténèbres. Tu étais là, à nous regarder comme des moins que rien, à nous insulter, à nous repousser. Harry ne comprenait pas. En arrivant il a passé plusieurs heures dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il lui a hurlé dessus. Il a réussi à contacter tes parents. Mais leur complicité avec toi, nous a convaincu. J'ai pleuré, je leur ai crié dessus comme quoi ce ne pouvait pas être possible, tu ne pouvais pas nous avoir trahis, tu ne pouvais pas être un Mangemort. Harry n'a rien dis lui. Je sais qu'il pensait la même chose. Il est resté si pale, si faible, si immobile. Il est juste sorti du bureau et est parti dans le dortoir. Je crois qu'il a pleuré après, quand plus personne ne pouvait le voir. Je crois que la nouvelle la détruit, vous étiez tellement tout l'un pour l'autre. Il a essayé d'être fort pour nous deux, d'encaisser tout ce que tu pouvais nous jeter à la gueule, toutes ces moqueries, toutes ces crasses. Je pense qu'il gardait l'espoir au fond de lui que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague. Vous étiez si proche, beaucoup de personnes voyaient ce qui se passait entre vous, et d'un coup tout à basculer. Tu nous haïssais, tu nous détruisais. Et le jour où il y a eu cette dispute plus forte que les autres, où vous en êtes venu aux mains. Tu l'as frappé si fort. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que contrairement à moi il a perdu tout espoir. Je crois que oui, c'est là qu'il s'est fait une raison. Tu l'avais détruit en le frappant, t'avais détruit tout ce qu'en quoi il croyait, tout ce en quoi il espérait. Le lendemain, la haine et la détermination d'en finir avec cette guerre avaient surpassé la douleur de te voir si loin de lui, et de croire que tu étais devenu un ennemi.

Hermione s'arrête un instant, reprenant sa respiration. Le roux reste silencieux, il se relève simplement, restant assis sur le lit, le dos collé au mur. D'un regard il autorise son amie à continuer.

- Et la guerre s'est terminée, vous vous êtes fait arrêter et c'est là que vous avez commencé à crier votre innocence. Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. Tu ne pouvais pas nous faire ça, tu ne pouvais juste pas. Malheureusement Harry avait mis ses dernières forces dans la haine qu'il éprouvait à ton égard, il avait réussi à se convaincre de tout ça. Il était si perdu, il n'était plus capable de croire en autre chose. La guerre l'a détruit. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller au procès, je savais très bien ce qu'il en résulterait, et je ne pouvais pas témoigner. Harry lui a été forcé, en tant que sauveur, il devait assister à chacun des jugements. Il m'a raconté le tient, il m'a raconté à quel point il avait été incapable de dire un mot, il m'a raconté comme il se sentait minable de ne pas t'avoir aidé, il m'a raconté qu'il s'était haïs de ne pas avoir cru en toi. Et il a pleuré. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais lâcher prise. Il a pleuré si fort que j'ai bien cru qu'il en crèverait. Il a détesté Dumbledore et Rogue. Mais à quoi bon, ils étaient morts. La vérité était partie avec eux. Ton père, quelques jours après ton enfermement, est venu nous faire partager son souvenir. Le moment où il vous a été demandé de devenir espion à toi, Draco, Pansy et Blaise. Juste après Harry a disparu, pendant plusieurs mois. On l'a recherché, jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de le laisser revenir par lui-même. C'est ce qu'il a finit par faire. Il se sentait tellement responsable, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au procès. Il ne pensait qu'à ça tout le temps. Il laissait sa vie de côté, il se morfondait tout seul chez lui, il a passé ses deux années d'Aurors s'en vraiment si donner. Tu étais sa seule obsession. Il a essayé de monter un dossier pour vous faire sortir, te faire sortir de là-bas, mais le ministre n'a rien voulu entendre. Alors il a attendu, il a patienté. Il a été embauché au département des Aurors et grâce à sa réputation il a vite gravi les échelons. Il a mené sa vie doucement, tout comme nous tous.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Je pense, mieux, de te savoir sorti. Mais peut-être moins bien vu à quel point tu ne veux plus le voir, et à quel point tu dis le détester.

- Je…

- Je sais Ron, et je ne te blâme pas. Tu as le droit de le détester, tu as également le droit de me haïr. On aurait du croire plus fort en toi, pour que Dumbledore ou Rogue nous mettent dans la confidence.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Hermione.

- Et Harry non plus. On a tout fait pour qu'ils vous sortent de là, malheureusement ce fut impossible. Je te le jure. J'aimerais tellement que ça puisse s'arranger entre vous, que vous puissiez au moins redevenir ami. Je sais que tu as besoin de lui, et que la réciproque est vraie.

- Ron soupire, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Il me manque.

Hermione sursaute ne s'attendant pas à ça. Elle relève le visage de son meilleur ami plongeant ainsi son regard dans le sien.

- Ron…

- J'ai espéré chaque jour qu'il me sorte de là. A chaque ronde des Détraqueurs, Blaise Pansy Draco et moi nous nous mettions en contact deux par deux. Ma cellule donnait sur celle de Draco, et celle de Pansy sur celle de Blaise. Draco attrapait mes doigts par le trou du mur, et chaque fois il me disait de faire revivre la flamme qui faisait battre mon cœur, pour éviter que le désespoir et la mort ne nous emporte. Ma flamme c'était Harry. C'était à lui que je pensais à chaque fois. A cette soirée à la fête d'halloween, où j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir de cavalière. Pas que personne n'avait accepté mon invitation, plutôt que je n'avais proposé à personne, ou que j'ai refusé tout le monde. Je le voulais lui simplement, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui demander. Il était avec cette fille, et je n'ai pas supporté cette vision très longtemps. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je me rendais compte de ma jalousie et de ma possessivité envers lui. Alors je suis sorti dehors dans le parc et quelques minutes plus tard, il était là. Il s'est assis juste à côté de moi et m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais quitté la grande salle. Je me rappelle simplement lui avoir répondu que je n'avais personne avec qui danser. Il a eu ce sourire qui me fait perdre la tête, et il m'a juste répondu que lui il était là. A ce moment, il a pris ma main, m'a mis debout. Il m'a fait faire ce tour sur moi-même, et j'ai ri juste avant de me retrouver tout contre lui, dans ses bras, sa tête dans mon cou. On a commencé à tourner doucement sur le fond de musique provenant de la grande salle. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux qu'à ce moment.

- Je me suis toujours demandé où vous étiez passé.

- On n'en a jamais parlé à personne. Enfin pour ma part. C'était comme notre petit secret. Ce petit secret auquel j'ai pensé chaque fois où j'avais l'impression de lâcher prise. Je me raccrochais à ça. Mais maintenant, j'ai juste… juste l'impression que j'ai tout laissé là-bas.

- Tu dois le redécouvrir Ron. Tu as simplement besoin de temps.

- Et si je suis incapable de ressentir tout ça à nouveau ?

- Eh bien ça sera comme ça. Mais je sais que non. Juste à la façon dont tes yeux brillent lorsque tu me parles de lui, c'est encore là et ça reviendra encore plus fort.

Ron sourit faiblement. Comment cela peut-il être plus fort qu'avant ? Son cœur en aurait explosé par le passé, alors non ça ne peut pas être plus intense que cela. Impossible. Mais le roux a surtout peur de ne plus rien ressentir. Il est trop préoccupé par cette douleur, par cette souffrance, pour se rendre compte des autres sentiments qu'il peut éprouver. Alors il ne sait pas, si tout cet amour qui lui faisait battre drôlement bien le cœur, est encore présent. Il l'espère, parce que même si pour l'instant il ne l'avouera jamais, il en désespérément besoin.

- Tu viens faire la cuisine avec moi ? Molly sera contente, et puis elle s'est inquiétée de te voir arriver en larmes.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en fasse pour moi, je vais bien.

- Oui…

- Bien, je te suis.

Les deux amis se lèvent se dirigeant vers la porte pour rejoindre l'escalier et descendre au rez de chaussé.

- Tu vas voir je suis vraiment très douée maintenant pour mijoter des petits plats.

- Douée ? Tu plaisantes ? T'as toujours été nulle en potion, alors en cuisine…

- Je ne te permets pas ! Tu étais nul en potion, moi j'avais juste quelques difficultés !

Ron éclate de rire, alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la cuisine rejoignant la mère de famille déjà entrain de s'activer à droite et à gauche, ustensiles en mains. Le roux sourit face à cette vision, avant de retrousser ses manches et de se joindre au travail toujours en charriant sa meilleure amie.

_En ce beau début de matinée de mai, le soleil levé sur la célèbre école de sorcellerie finit par réveiller un certain rouquin dont les yeux fatigués se posent directement sur le réveil radio. Merde, merde et merde. En retard comme toujours. Et le dortoir à présent vide le prouve bien. Ron se lève alors précipitamment, pestant contre ses pseudos amis qui n'ont même pas pris la peine de le réveiller. Et fallait qu'en plus ça tombe un lundi, seul jour de la semaine où il commence par un cours avec la terreur des cachots. Quelle poisse franchement, et en plus de ça il ne pourra même pas profiter du petit déjeuner. Qu'est ce qu'il peut détester les lendemains de week-end trop arrosé. _

_Se débarrassant de son bas de jogging avec lequel il dort, Ron pénètre brutalement dans la salle de bain avant de se figer face à la vision qui lui est offerte. Ses joues se teintent violement de rouges, bégayant des excuses, pour finalement ressortir de la pièce, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes. _

_Entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau derrière lui, indiquant la sortie de la personne qui se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle de bain, le roux se raidit bloquant sa respiration avant de s'obliger à inspirer et expirer correctement dans l'espoir de se calmer. _

_- Ron est-ce que tu vas bien ? _

_- Harry, je- je suis désolé. Je pensais que vous étiez tous parti déjeuner. Enfin tu vois je croyais être en retard. Merde, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… en serviette dans la salle de bain. _

_- En retard ? T'es sur que ça va Ron ? _

_- Oui en retard au cours de Rogue et là je crois bien qu'il en est finit de ma vie, et de la tienne par la même occasion, sauf si monsieur compte se servir de son statut de survivant pour échapper une nouvelle fois à la mort. _

_Le brun éclate de rire, faisant se retourner le roux. Mauvaise idée. Les yeux bleus se retrouvent une nouvelle fois attirés par se torse finement musclé, quasiment imberbe et où ruissellent encore quelques gouttes d'eau par ci par là, disparaissant sous la serviette blanche nouée autour de sa taille. Ron déglutit, fixant sans pouvoir s'en détacher cette fameuse serviette moulant sans trop le faire les magnifiques formes du brun, mais dissimulant parfaitement ce qui fait de lui un homme. Ron finit par fermer brutalement les yeux, espérant oublier cette vision de rêve. Peine perdue. Il doit se calmer, il doit respirer et oublier qu'il a chaud, très chaud, trop chaud, beaucoup, beaucoup trop chaud !_

_- Ron, youhou ! T'es sûr que ça va ?_

_- Hein ? De quoi ? Oui, oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air ailleurs…_

_Harry sourit doucement, faisant apparaître les deux fossettes que Ron aime tant, et faisant pétiller merveilleusement bien les deux émeraudes qui ornent le magnifique visage de son ami, dont les cheveux désordonnés ajoutent un air encore plus sexy à l'ensemble. Si Ron a l'air ailleurs ? Mais il y a de quoi non ? _

_- Non, non ça va je t'assure. _

_- D'accord mais tu es quand même bizarre. _

_- Bizarre ? Mais on va se faire tuer par Rogue !_

_- Ron, d'accord, on est lundi. Mais je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas Potion ce matin, ni Métamorphose. Réunion des professeurs pour organiser les épreuves des dernières années. _

_- Putain, j'avais complètement oublié. Je suis stupide. _

_- Mais non, juste un peu fatigué. _

_- Ouai, d'ailleurs je vais aller me coucher. _

_- Tu plaisantes ? _

_- Harry, il est à peine 9h00, on n'a pas cours et je suis exténué, alors non je ne plaisante pas je retourne me coucher. _

_- Mais tu es réveillé ! _

_- Je vais me rendormir._

_- Ron…Tu allais prendre une douche !_

_- Raison de plus tu occupes la salle de bain !_

_- Et alors ? _

_Le roux sursaute, ses joues prenant rapidement une délicate couleur rouge. Est-ce qu'il blague sérieusement ? _

_- Oublie ce que je viens de dire Ron. Va te recoucher. J'irais prendre le soleil, en cette belle matinée, dans le parc en t'attendant._

_Le visage d'Harry se referme, déçu se retournant pour retourner dans la salle de bain. Mais Ron attrape son poignet, le retenant et l'approchant un peu plus de lui. _

_- Non, tu as raison. Je vais me préparer et on ira se prélasser dans l'herbe. _

_- Je ne veux pas t'obliger, si tu es fatigué repose-toi un peu. _

_Ron sourit, prenant la main de son meilleur ami pour l'entrainer dans la salle de bain. _

_- Ron… qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tu fais ? _

_- Je vais me doucher, sauf si ma présence te dérange et que tu veux vraiment que je retourne me coucher. _

_- Non ! non… je te préfère avec moi. _

_Le roux rougit un peu plus s'enfuyant dans la douche avant de murmurer un faible moi aussi, faisant sourire Harry. _

La sonnerie annonçant qu'un client est entré dans la boutique fait revenir Ron à lui. Foutus souvenirs qui le hantent. Il ne pense qu'à cela en ce moment, qu'à Harry. Et il déteste ça. Et ce n'est pas sa journée dans la boutique de son frère, ses heures de cours le soir, ou bien même ses révisions qui lui mettent autres choses en tête. Bien sûr qu'il si donne, bien sûr qu'il bosse comme un malade, bien sûr qu'il veut s'en sortir. Mais plus il avance, plus il a l'impression que quoi qu'il désire, Harry fera parti de sa nouvelle vie, même s'il s'évertue à dire le contraire, même s'il dit à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il n'a pas besoin de lui, et même s'il le montre très bien se réfugiant dans l'amour d'Hermione, de ses parents, de Blaise, de Pansy et de Draco. En parlant du blond, une semaine qu'il le fuit. Gérant entre la boutique et les cours, pour l'éviter. Malheureusement ça ne dure qu'un temps. Il aime Draco, mais il ne veut juste pas entendre parler de ce qu'il a pu se passer, bien qu'il sache que tôt ou tard une confrontation viendra. Et en levant la tête, il s'applaudirait presque d'avoir autant raison. La personne venant de rentrer se trouvant être le serpentard.

- Salut…

- Salut.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- On fait aller et toi ?

- Tu me manques.

Ron sourit faiblement, détournant le comptoir pour se retrouver à côté de son ami.

- Ça se passe bien au Terrier ?

- Oui. J'ai passé une grande partie de la semaine avec Hermione.

- Oh tu l'as revue ?

- Oui, elle est sublime. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle et mon frère, Bill, étaient ensemble.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non. On me cache des choses…

Le blond éclate de rire, avant d'attraper un sac de chocogrenouilles et d'en donner à son vis-à-vis.

- Tu reviens quand à l'appartement ?

- Tu veux que je revienne ?

- C'est quoi cette question ! Bien sur que je veux.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- De quoi tu parles Ron ?

- De ne rien te dire, de ne pas en parler, de réagir au quart de tour, de t'avoir hurlé dessus. D'être comme je suis maintenant.

- Ron… bien sur que non je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Il est vrai que ça m'a blessé, mais tu avais raison, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été là pour te protéger de tout ces monstres.

- Arrête je t'interdis de dire que c'est de ta faute. Rien est de ta faute d'accord ? Et s'il te plait Draco, comprend que ouai ils m'ont détruis là-bas, que oui intérieurement je suis mort, que oui je vais faire ce que je peux pour m'en sortir et que ça va même doucement maintenant, mais comprend aussi que je ne veux plus en parler. S'il te plait. Je dois avancer. Tu me l'as dis tellement de fois. Je veux me reconstruire, mais je ne veux plus m'en souvenir.

- D'accord. Je te demande pardon. Je t'aime si fort bébé.

- Je t'aime aussi et tu le sais.

Une étreinte se fait permettant ainsi aux deux amis de se retrouver.

- Tu as cours ce soir ?

- Oui et avant je dois passer au département des Aurors. Rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Ça à l'air de t'enchanter !

- Draco…

- Je sais, désolé.

- C'est juste que je suis fatigué. Ce n'est pas rien de retrouver une brune surexcité avec ses hormones à fleur de peau !

- Est-ce que tu parles d'Hermione ?

- Oui. Tu sais garder un secret n'est-ce pas ?

- Hey… pour qui tu me prends, j'ai pas été un Mangemort espion pour rien !

Ron écarquille les yeux, fixant son meilleur ami de surprise.

- Mauvaise comparaison ?

- Oui je trouve.

- Désolé.

Le roux finit par éclater de rire, frappant son ami derrière la tête.

- T'es grave.

- Tu trouves ?

- Bref. Hermione est enceinte de Bill !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Un secret Draco !

- Oui, oui. Mais c'est génial, excellent, merveilleux.

- Je vais être tonton.

- Et moi hum…

- Quelqu'un de sa famille lointaine.

- J'allais dire, un super model mais bon.

- Non, non je serais le model. Toi simplement un ami de ses parents.

- Hey… Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Ça va… je plaisante.

Les deux se sourient avant de reprendre une conversation sur les actualités sportives. Tout se déroule normalement, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux, comme s'il n'y avait plus de douleur, de peine du côté du roux. Comme si tout allait bien. Il est vrai que ça commence à aller mieux, tout doucement. Mais ne dit-on pas doucement mais surement ? Oui voilà, Ron y va surement vers son bonheur. Il va s'y accrocher, il va en bouffer, jusqu'à ce que ça lui passe dans les veines, jusqu'à ce que ça lui explose au cœur. Il va y arriver, parce qu'il le veut, parce que sinon il ne tiendra pas longtemps, parce que sans ce bonheur il est perdu.

- Bon, tu m'aides à fermer la boutique ?

- George n'est pas là ?

- Non il est parti ce midi, je lui ai dis que je me débrouillerais cette après-midi. Angelina avait rendez-vous pour une écographie, donc ça permettait à George de l'accompagné.

- Ah, c'est bien.

Ron range la caisse, avant de sortir de la boutique pour la fermer magiquement, tout en expliquant à Draco que la maman va bien, et qu'apparemment ce serait un garçon. Et le blond à rit, lançant une blague sur le fait qu'il y aurait encore un roux. Et l'ancien Gryffondor lui a tiré la langue avant de lui demander de les faire transplaner aux départements des Aurors.

- Bon tu rentres à l'appart ce soir après tes cours ?

- Je finis tard tu sais.

- Peu importe.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

Draco lui sourit, alors Ron commence à avancer vers le bureau d'Harry, inspirant et expirant à intervalles réguliers pour son donner de la force. Ça va bien se passer, ça va très bien se passer. Alors pourquoi a-t-il aussi peur ? Pourquoi a-t-il le cœur qui bat aussi vite ? Peut-être parce qu'il a attendu que ça dans sa journée, se retrouver dans la même pièce que Potter, à contempler ses yeux.

- Entrez !

Merde il avait déjà frappé ? Bien, et bah c'est le moment.

- Ron.

- Potter !

- Assied-toi.

L'ancien prisonnier s'exécute, s'immobilisant dans le fauteuil alors que ses yeux se mettent pour la première fois à observer la pièce. Tous ces bouquins, tous ces dossiers.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

- Et moi je pensais que tu aurais compris que je ne souhaite pas retourner là-bas.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que si tu ne veux pas me voir ou autre, je ne te dénoncerais pas.

- Je sais. Tu l'as déjà fait pour les deux premiers rendez-vous aux quels je ne suis pas venu.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien Ron.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Comment ça ?

- Tout le monde me dit que je dois avancer. Alors je vais le faire, et si je dois en passer par ces rendez-vous hebdomadaires eh bien je le ferais.

- Tu vas mieux.

- On fait aller disons.

- Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation.

- Ne pense pas que tu as avoir là dedans.

- Je sais.

- Bien.

- Sinon raconte-moi un peu ta semaine.

- J'ai revue Hermione.

- Je sais, elle m'a dis ça.

- Elle m'avait manqué.

Un silence s'installe. Ron se sent presque gêné de dire ça. Il est vrai qu'elle lui a manqué, et il ne s'en cachera pas, mais dire ça devant Harry à qui il n'avouera jamais que c'est lui qui lui a manqué le plus. Le brun baisse d'ailleurs la tête, faisant semblant d'inscrire deux trois phrases sur son dossier. Tu as raisons Harry cache à quel point tes yeux peuvent briller.

- C'est un membre de ma famille, c'est assez étrange mais j'aime bien l'idée. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme une sœur de toute manière. Elle est si parfaite. Je crois que Bill ne pourra pas trouver mieux. J'ai hâte de les voir ensemble. Mais je crois que je suis aussi effrayé de voir à quel point la vie a vraiment changé, oui je crois que j'ai peur de ressentir ces quatre ans d'un coup.

- C'est possible que tu puisses te rendre compte du changement. Mais tu t'y ferras. Et puis c'est une bonne nouvelle, donc rien qui ne te blessera vraiment.

- Oui.

- La boutique tourne toujours ?

- Oui. Je commence à 9h, jusqu'à 17h00.

- Est-ce que les gens sont toujours insultants ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention.

- C'est bien.

- Et tes cours ?

- Je commence à 19h00 jusqu'à 23h00.

- Tu as de grosses journées.

- Ça m'évite de trop penser. Ça me fait du bien.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

- C'est correct. J'ai pris le rythme.

Nouveau silence. Les deux anciens Gryffondors se fixent. Le temps semble s'arrêter. Les joues d'Harry se mettent à rougir doucement alors que Ron baisse finalement les yeux.

- Je vais- je vais y aller. J'ai cours dans une demi-heure et… je dois passer chercher mes affaires.

- Oui, oui bien sur. Ron ?

- Quoi ?

- Demain, Draco m'a proposé de venir manger à l'appartement. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je…

- Non, c'est bon, de toute façon je rentrerais tard des cours.

- Oh… d'accord.

Le roux finit par se lever, récupérant sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- A demain Ron.

- Ouai c'est ça Potter.

Harry baisse la tête, déçu de voir que rien n'est aussi simple, que rien ne reviendra comme avant en un claquement de doigt. Merde, il aimerait tellement l'avoir à nouveau contre lui. Encore et encore à s'en faire péter le cœur. Mais la seule chose qu'il ressent à présent est la solitude qui régit sa vie depuis maintenant quatre ans, alors que la chevelure rousse vient de quitter le bureau.

- Je vois que vous avez des connaissances sur ce sujet. Mais nous y reviendrons la prochaine fois. Bien, si maintenant je vous dis impero, imperas, imperare, imperavi, imperatum ?

- Commander en latin.

- Oui et ?

- Le commandement, imperium. Second sort impardonnable.

- Très bien Julie. L'imperium donc, comme l'Avada Kedabra et le doloris, est considéré comme un sort impardonnable car il entraine des conséquences extrêmement graves pour ceux qui le subissent. Son utilisation est passible de la prison à vie à Azkaban. Mais tout ça vous le savez surement. Parlez-moi de ce sort !

- Il a pour incantation « impero » !

- Remarque pertinente Romain, autres choses…

- La personne sur laquelle le sort est lancé, est totalement sous contrôle. On peut lui faire faire n'importe quoi et lui faire dire n'importe quoi. Comme lui demander de tourner en rond pendant des heures en faisant la poule.

- Choix intéressant Dan, mais encore ?

- L'Imperium ne peut être brisé que par la personne qui l'a lancé.

- Ou il suffit que cette personne meure.

- Oui très bien.

- Seul Harry Potter a réussi à y résister.

- Merci de cette intervention Claire, mais pour le fan club on repassera.

- Je trouve que c'est une remarque importante. Jamais personne n'avait…

- C'est ce que vous voulez savoir de ce sort ? Qu'un seul homme y a résisté. Si vous voulez, devenir professeur ou Auror, rentrer dans le ministère, ou faire tout autre chose. Peu importe. Ou si on vous interroge dessus c'est ce que vous répondrez ? Qu'un seul homme, le fameux, le grand Harry Potter a contré l'imperium ! Peu être que oui ça fait parti de l'histoire de ce sort, mais ce n'est en aucun cas, dans aucune façon la chose la plus importante !

- Oui monsieur.

- Les humains ne sont pas les seuls êtres sur lequel ce sort fonctionne. Toutes les créatures douées d'une intelligence sont vulnérables, reprend un autre élève.

- Très bien, incite à poursuivre le professeur.

- L'imperium entraine souvent des pertes de mémoires sur toute la période ou la personne a été manipulée. Il y a également des risques de coma, ou de tomber dans la folie si le sort est mal utilisé.

Beaucoup baisse les yeux, repensant à certains sorciers maintenant à saint Mangouste soit dans le service soins intensifs, soit dans celui surveillé et sécurisé.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui monsieur, c'est tout ce qu'on nous a appris à l'école.

- Rien d'autre sûr ?... Très bien. Donc nous allons voir ensemble pendant deux ou trois cours, tout dépend de vos interventions, tout sur ce sort. La manière de l'utiliser, le pourquoi, les sensations pour le prisonnier, ce qu'on pourrait en faire de bien ou de mal, les différentes périodes historiques et personnes qu'il a marqué. Voilà en gros.

- Vous avez oublié de mentionner les impressions de la personne qui lance le sort.

- Ron, je pensais qu'on ne vous entendrait pas de toute l'heure.

- Cette sensation de picotements tièdes. Cette brûlure qui devient agréable, se diffusant tout le long de votre bras. Ça semble jaillir de votre cerveau comme une éruption, pour rejoindre votre cœur et se diffuser doucement dans vos veines, dans vos nerfs, dans vos muscles qui tiennent cette baguette où se concentre tout le contrôle. Ce gout d'euphorie qui vous prend les trippes et vous ferrait presque perdre la tête et en oublier l'être manipulé. Cette connexion avec le sortilège qui vous donne l'impression de gouverner, de régner sur le monde, sur quelqu'un. Ce pouvoir de vie ou de mort que vous détenez au bout de votre baguette. Toutes ces choses, ces grandes sensations qui vous feraient presque sentir bien, qui vous ferait presque oublier ce que vous être en train de faire, à quel point c'est malsain, dégueulasse, inhumain, interdit, horrible, humiliant et destructeur.

Un silence de mort se fait dans la salle alors que la voix du roux s'éteint. La peur s'étant installé tous les yeux sont rivés à présent sur l'ancien prisonnier. Puis des murmures se font entendre, des paroles rappelant que Ron est un ancien Mangemort qui fut enfermé à Azkaban. Et ce dernier sert simplement les dents se retenant de leur hurler ce qu'il a tant répété. Mais à quoi bon, beaucoup de gens sont bornés, et même si certains présents dans cette salle ou non le croient, ça ne changera pas l'image que la majorité des gens ont de lui.

- Merci Ron. C'est de là, la meilleure intervention de ce cours. Et si je n'en ai pas parlé j'attendais simplement que vous le fassiez. Je ne suis pas bien placé pour décrire ça, je n'ai jamais utilisé ce sort… Bien, il est l'heure vous pouvez y aller, on en reparlera lundi. Bon week-end à tous.

Les élèves se lèvent encore un peu troublé de l'intervention tardive de leur camarade, avant de ranger leur affaire et de quitter le petit amphi.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça de guetté de cœur monsieur.

- Je sais Ron, et je ne vous juge absolument pas là-dessus. Mais je suis content que vous ayez partagé votre expérience, c'est important. J'espère qu'on pourra d'avantage parlé de tout ça lundi, si vous êtes d'accord pour nous en dire plus, nous faire partager des choses que vous avez pu apprendre.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne vous obligerais à rien en tout cas.

- Merci.

- Allé rentrez, bonne fin de soirée.

Ron sort à son tour, marchant dans le hall de l'université pour arriver dehors et se diriger vers l'arrêt du bus magique qu'il prend chaque soir pour rentrer chez lui. Trajet qu'il partage régulièrement avec un de ses camarades, un beau brun ténébreux, très agréable à discuter, intelligent et plein d'humour.

- C'était bien ce que tu as dis. Très intéressant.

- Tom, tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas vu !

- Excuse-moi.

- Non ne t'excuse pas, de tout façon c'est moi qui ais fait peur aux trois quarts des présents.

- Et alors ? tu t'en fous. La plupart ce ne sont que des crétins qui étaient loin de cette guerre et qui ne se sont même pas battu. Mais il y en a certains qui savent la vérité. Tu étais espion Ron, pas Mangemort, espion.

- De toute façon peu importe ça ne changera rien à ma vie.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Ron, et d'intelligent.

Ron sourit. C'est si rare d'entendre ça de la bouche d'une autre personne que Blaise, Pansy, Draco ou même sa famille. Ça lui fait du bien, et il aurait presque l'impression d'être normal et d'être une bonne personne.

Les deux camarades s'installent dans le bus venant d'arriver, avant de se remettre à parler. Cette fois ce sera Quidditch, la coupe du monde ayant commencé. Mais l'arrêt du brun finit par arriver. Alors prudemment il se lève pour indiquer au chauffeur de s'arrêter.

- Eh bien passe un bon week-end Ronald.

- Non pas Ronald, c'est ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça.

Tom rigole, avant de sourire.

- Bonne fin de soirée.

- A toi aussi, Ron.

Le brun s'apprête à descendre mais revient sur ses pas, se tournant vers Ron pour lui embrasser la joue avant de quitter pour de bon le bus. Ron reste interdit le rouge encore aux joues, ses doigts glissant sur la surface de peau brulée par deux fines lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour il soit arrivé. Alors l'ancien Gryffondor descend et a à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que le véhicule à déjà disparu. Sacré magicobus. Rapidement il pénètre dans l'immeuble et monte l'escalier menant à son appartement. A peine rentré qu'il se fait sauter dessus par ses amis.

- Ron, nous t'attendions. Ça a été ta journée ? l'embrasse Pansy

- Oui, oui. Je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va et vous ?

- Très bien.

- On a un peu faim mais c'est correct.

- Blaise…

- Vous n'avez pas encore mangé ? demande Ronald.

- Comme nous te le disions, on t'attendait.

- Tu viens ? Harry était en train de nous dire qu'il avait des places pour un match de Quidditch, Angleterre Bulgarie.

- C'est génial hein ?

- Euh, ouai.

Merde, il avait presque oublié… Potter. Il ne peut pas se défiler, de 1. Parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire, de 2. Parce qu'il a faim, et de 3. Parce qu'il avait accepté qu'Harry vienne. Alors il pénètre dans le salon/salle à manger, saluant Draco qui l'interroger sur sa journée, avant de se retourner vers l'invité.

- Ron…

- Potter.

Rien de plus. Et pourtant le roux n'est plus capable de dire un mot, car il a juste eu l'impression de dire beaucoup de choses. Cette sensation que les deux émeraudes vertes ont lu en lui comme dans un grimoire ouvert. Il se sent mal mais tellement bien en même temps, et s'il pouvait continuer de le regarder ainsi…

- Ça a été tes cours ? demande le blond.

- Oui, c'était intéressant. On a même parlé de toi Potter. Une de tes fans à venter tes talents de grands sorciers.

- Génial…

- Tu serais le seul à avoir résisté à un imperium.

- Et alors ?

- Le prof l'a recalé, c'était sympa.

- Et si nous mangions ? tempère Draco.

Chacun se lève allant prendre place autour de la table. Blaise à un bout, Pansy à sa droite se trouvant aux côtés de Ron, et Draco à sa gauche juste à côté d'Harry. Les deux anciens se trouvant donc l'un en face de l'autre. Le repas se passe relativement bien, le roux ne parle pas beaucoup, il se contente d'écouter, n'osant même relever ses yeux de son assiettes. La seule fois où il l'a fait, les yeux d'Harry l'ont brulé, alors maintenant il s'abstient de peur de se perdre dans ce regard trop vert.

- J'ai vu Hermione, elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle pour le bébé, sourit le brun.

- Oui c'est vraiment merveilleux. Ils vont former une vraie petite famille, et toute rousse en plus de ça.

- Pansy !

- Ça va je plaisante, ton frère est pas mal et Hermione se défend largement aussi, alors le futur bébé sera surement un canon… roux.

- Nous ils seront métisses, ça ne te pose pas de problème chérie ?

La brune sourit avant de venir embrasser Blaise, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Enfin dans tout ça ils ne nous restent que deux célibataires à cette table.

Les deux concernés sursautent, avant de se mettre à se regarder, leurs joues se teintant de rouge. Mais contre toute attente, Harry n'essaie pas de changer de sujet ou de poser ses yeux sur un autre visage, non, il continue simplement de le fixer avec insistance. Comme s'il cherchait des réponses.

- Qui te dit que pour ma part je suis célibataire ?

Tous les regards se tournent vers Ron qui semble réellement sérieux.

- Tu- tu vois quelqu'un ?

Harry semble décontenancé. Ça ne peut pas être possible. Ron est censé l'aimer, toujours autant voir même plus qu'avant. Parce que lui, l'aime encore, plus que de raison. Alors il ne peut pas malgré tout ce qu'il a pu se passer, malgré ces quatre années, oublier tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre ensemble, tous ces sentiments qu'ils ne se sont jamais réellement avoués mais qu'ils savaient partagés. Mais lorsqu'il voit le regard perçant de Ron, cette façon qu'il a de se montrer si sûr de lui, Harry ferme un instant les yeux, cherchant la moindre parcelle de bonheur, le moindre espoir qui pourraient lui éviter de s'écrouler en larmes. Mais alors qu'on frappe à la porte, il reprend sa respiration qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte avoir retenue, pour apaiser les battements de son cœur.

- Ron, je crois que c'est pour toi.

Le roux lève un sourcil surpris, avant de se lever, voyant Tom pénétrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier salue l'assemblée, avant de se tourner ver Ron s'approchant de lui pour entamer une discussion un peu à l'écart.

- Tom, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas déranger, c'est juste que…

- Tom ?

- J'ai embarqué ton pull sans le faire exprès dans le bus.

- Oh !

- Tiens.

- Merci.

- Je suis désolé d'être venu, vraiment. Mais j'avais envie de te revoir en plus. Merde je suis un crétin et…

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

- Ah ?

- Ouai.

Les deux se sourient, alors que Tom s'approche doucement pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de son ami. Les quatre autres restent extérieur à la scène, la fixant, totalement halluciné de voir ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Harry sert les poings, dégouté et hors de lui. Il aimerait se lever, détruire la face de ce Tom, et l'écarter de Ron, de son Ron. Mais les voir monter tous les deux à l'étage le brise plus que possible. Il se lève chancelant, avant que sans dire un mot il ne transplane chez lui pour s'y vider de toutes les larmes qu'il a trop longtemps retenu.

* * *

**J'ai été plus rapide ce coup si, et c'est encore plus long.**

**J'ai bientôt finis mon nouvel os, ça sera un DM/RW pour tout vous dire. **

**Bref bref. Je n'ai toujours pas finis cette fic mais pas d'inquiétude j'ai encore pas mal de chapitres. **

**Mais j'arrive sur la fin quand même. **

**N'hésitez pas à continuer de donner votre avis, ou à me proposer des os à écrire sur des couples que vous désirez ou autre. J'ai eu une demande d'un SS/SB la dernière fois, donc si j'ai de l'inspi pourquoi pas.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait je ne sais pas quoi à chaque fois :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nouveau Chapitre. On se retrouve en bas.**

En ce dimanche matin, lorsque Ron se réveil c'est avec un sentiment de malaise. Cette chaleur qui englobe son corps, est-ce que c'est normal ? Apparemment non. Et il s'en rend bien compte en découvrant un corps vêtu d'un simple jean, niché tout contre lui. Merde, Tom. C'est quoi le délire ? Rapidement la peur et la panique l'envahissent, le faisant sortir du lit brutalement avant d'enfiler un t-shirt sur son pantalon.

- Coucou.

Sursautant il se retourne, tombant dans les deux yeux mi réveillés de son ami.

- Tom…

- Ça va ? tu as bien dormi ?

- Est-ce qu'on a… ?

Le brun hausse les sourcils ne comprenant pas, alors que Ron commence à faire les cents pats, ses doigts massant ses tempes essayant de retrouver des bruns de souvenirs. Il n'avait pourtant pas bu. Puis d'un coup comme un flash la soirée lui revient. L'arrivée de Tom, cette pseudo drague, sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il le voulait, et Ron qui a simplement accepté l'emmenant à l'étage sentant la haine d'Harry monter. Et lorsque ce Tom a commencé à l'embrasser c'était toujours à Harry qu'il pensait, la façon dont il était en train de le détruire. Parce que même s'il détestait les lèvres de son camarade, même s'il détestait ses étreintes, il adorait sentir cette sensation de vengeance couler dans ses veines. Et pourtant, il a finit par en gerber juste après que le brun se soit endormi. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de plus, simplement s'embrasser avant de s'endormir. Ouai, juste ça et il en a gerbé ses tripes parce qu'il n'a pas aimé parce qu'il n'a fait que penser à Harry parce que même cette petite vengeance ne le soulageait pas, non au contraire elle ne le rendait que plus mal. Oui parce que ce n'était pas Tom qu'il voulait tout contre lui là, c'était juste son meilleur ami, juste Harry.

- Ron, ça va ?

- Je… non… je. Ecoute Tom.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas Ron, je le sais. Ce n'est pas important. J'aurais essayé.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est rien.

- On se voit lundi ?

- Oui.

Sans dire un mot de plus Tom transplane, laissant Ron seul avec lui-même. Le roux finit par s'asseoir par terre, laissant sa tête rencontrer le mur. Comment peut-il se sortir de tout ça ? Y arrivera-t-il au moins un jour ? Apaiser les battements de son cœur, régulariser sa respiration, supprimer son mal de tête, contrôler ce manque qui le détruit. Il ne sait pas, il aimerait seulement ne plus y penser. Tout serait tellement plus simple, mais malheureusement tout est beaucoup trop compliqué. Mais c'est la faute de Potter aussi, tout est de sa putain de faute à lui. Comment est-ce possible de toujours aimer quelqu'un qui est presque responsable de vos quatre années de prisons ? Comment est-ce possible, que maintenant libre, vous vous rendez compte que ces sentiments se sont renforcer plus que n'importe quoi d'autre ? Comment est-ce possible que la haine qui vous a maintenue en vie, n'existe plus, et n'a même jamais existé ? Comment est-ce possible de l'aimer autant ?

- Ron je peux rentrer ?

- Salut Draco…

- Ton petit ami est parti ?

- Mon petit ami ?

- Le garçon d'hier soir !

- Ah… Tom. Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

- Mais pourtant tu as dis que… et vous avez passé la nuit ensemble.

- Bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé, ne me le rappelle pas s'il te plait !

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est un ami, mais ce n'est pas important.

- Un ami ? Tu plaisantes. Ce genre de phrases ne marche pas avec moi.

- On s'est embrassé c'est tout. Ça n'a pas été plus loin, et ça n'ira pas plus loin !

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Draco…

- Mais vous avez dormi ensemble.

- Je ne l'aime pas compris, c'est un ami, point barre. On en parle plus.

- D'accord.

- Potter est parti ?

- Oui. Juste après que vous soyez monté.

- Ah…

Un silence s'installe, alors que le roux vient se nicher contre Draco, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- T'as l'air tout triste bébé, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Je suis perdu.

- Parle-moi…

- Où est-ce qu'il vit ?

- Pardon ?

- Potter !

- Oh… eh bien toujours dans la maison de son parrain.

- D'accord.

- Tu veux aller le voir ?

- Non !

- Comme tu veux.

- Je vais aller me préparer.

- T'éloigne pas de moi Ron, s'il te plait !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne et je n'aime juste pas ça.

- Ne dit pas de la merde Draco.

- Tu penses que je blague ?

- Mais arrête putain ! Tu sais très bien à quel point tu comptes pour moi… Je suis juste perdu, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Vous avez tous quelqu'un, moi je suis tout seul. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais ça me fait mal. Il me manque, et je ne le hais même pas, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je n'arrive plus à me gérer.

- Ron-

- Non stop Draco. Arrête avec tes putains de morals. J'en peux plus. Juste tais-toi. Laisse-moi m'en sortir tout seul, j'ai su le faire pendant un an, alors je pense que j'en suis encore capable maintenant… Je vais me doucher.

- Ron !

Mais le roux a déjà disparu, laissant l'ancien Serpentard complètement choqué, essayant de retrouver ses esprits et d'expliquer cette engueulade complètement surréaliste et inhabituelle. Ron, lui, s'enferme dans la douche, laissant l'eau le laver de toute cette colère qui vient de le prendre au réveil le faisant s'acharner contre son ami qui n'avait rien demandé. Il ferme les yeux, essayant de se calmer, de respirer doucement. Il doit simplement occulter de son esprit le brun, qui lui embrouille totalement la tête, et qui l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Réussissant à se concentrer sur le moment présent, Ron finit par se laver et sortir de la cabine pour s'enrouler d'une serviette. Mais ce moment de répit ne dure pas bien longtemps, sa tête est vite assailli par de nouvelles images du brun. Bordel de merde. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il inspire et expire fortement avant de sortir de la pièce, retournant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Chambre que Draco a quittée. Draco… quel con de s'en être pris à lui. C'est son meilleur ami, et il lui a hurlé dessus, il lui a reproché tout ce qu'il a pu lui arriver. Ouai le roux a été con et il s'en veut. Mais il ne veut pas s'excuser, pas maintenant, alors que l'énervement et la haine circulent encore dans ses veines. Ça ne servirait à rien. Ouvrant son placard pour choisir de quoi se vêtir, ses yeux tombent sur le chandail qu'il a porté pendant ses quatre années d'enfer où il fut enfermé. Ce chandail, qu'il a tant respiré, qu'il a tant agrandi pour englober ses jambes, ce chandail qui l'a temps réchauffer, et tant de fois protéger, cette barrière qui l'a maintenue en vie.

_Une excitation assez intense règne dans le dortoir des sixièmes années des Gryffondors males. Chacun des garçons s'affairent à ranger ses vêtements et objets personnels dans sa male, le sourire aux lèvres. Tous sauf un. Ron, il est vrai s'active, pliant délicatement t-shirts, pulls, pantalons et autres, mais il reste silencieux, jetant très régulièrement, peut-être même trop régulièrement des regards à son meilleur ami. _

_- Enfin les grandes vacances. Terminée la sixième année, plus qu'une et Poudlard sera terminé. C'est fou non ? _

_- Oui Seamus c'est dingue. _

_Les deux amis rigolent, entrainant Neville dans leur conversation._

_- Bon les gars, nous on descend vous nous rejoigniez en bas ?_

_- Oui à tout à l'heure._

_- Pressez-vous quand mêmes, rappelle Neville._

_- Manquerait plus que le train parte sans vous._

_- Rêve pas, tu te débarrasseras pas de nous comme ça, rigole le survivant._

_Dean envoie son poing dans l'épaule d'Harry de manière amicale avant de suivre les autres dans l'escalier, laissant les deux derniers tous les deux, seuls, dans un silence gênant, presque tendu. _

_- Ron ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis ce matin, ça ne va pas ? _

_- Si, si, ça va. _

_- Je te connais Ron._

_- Je n'ai juste pas envie de rentrer, je n'aime pas les vacances._

_- Tu plaisantes ? Toi qui grogne de te lever le matin pour aller en cours, tu n'es pas heureux d'être en vacances ?_

_- C'est pas ça c'est juste que je ne vais plus voir grand monde. _

_Harry stop tout mouvement, s'approchant de son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_- Je ne vais plus te voir._

_- Juste le premier mois et après tu pourras venir au square Grimmault. _

_- Je sais, mais c'est long._

_Ron baisse la tête, triturant ses doigts presque honteux de se montrer si faible, si dépendant. Le brun, lui, sourit doucement, avant de venir attraper une main du roux et de se loger dans ses bras. _

_- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Ron. Je vais probablement compter les jours voir peut-être même les minutes, mais je te retrouve après hein ? _

_Le futur espion sourit faussement avant d'enfouir son nez dans la nuque de son ami, respirant fortement son odeur. Ses doigts s'agrippent à son pull glissant presque dessous, faisant frissonner de manière agréable Harry. _

_- Prend-le. _

_- Pardon ?_

_- Mon pull, je te le donne. _

_- Non… Mais- je- pourquoi ?_

_- Le temps passera plus vite ainsi. _

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi tu sais !_

_- Je sais. _

_- Et toi tu… ?_

_- Je t'ai déjà volé un de tes t-shirts._

_- Hey…_

_- Tu m'en veux ?_

_- Bien sur que non !_

_Le brun glisse ses doigts sur la joue de Ron avant de venir poser son front contre le sien, mélangeant leur souffle brulant et à présent irrégulier. _

_- Tu m'écriras ? soupire Ron._

_- J'ai l'impression de te quitter pour une éternité._

_- C'est si peu de le dire !_

_Harry lève un sourcil interrogateur alors que Ron se détache de l'étreinte, pour se retourner vers sa male qu'il ferme d'un coup de baguette, après y avoir ajouté le chandail. _

_- On y va ? Les autres doivent nous attendre._

_Le brun sourit, passant devant, suivit du roux retenant ses larmes, parce qu'il sait que pour lui ça ne sera pas des vacances. Non, le mensonge a déjà commencé. Arrivé au terrier il prendra quelques affaires, s'inventera une excuse de voyage aidé de son père pour disparaitre et aller s'entrainer dans le but de rejoindre les rends du Lord en tant qu'espion. Il sait qu'à la date prévue il n'ira pas retrouver Harry. Il sait que les prochaines semaines à venir, voir même mois et peut-être même années seront les plus dures de sa vie, parce qu'il devra faire semblant, lui mentir et vivre sans sa présence. Alors il imprime sa silhouette dans sa tête, il retient son sourire, s'enivre de son odeur, s'étouffe de son rire, et se noie dans son regard. Parce qu'il sait qu'arriver dans le train l'enfer commencera, et que la seule chose qui lui restera d'Harry ne sera que ce simple pull, qu'il jure ne plus jamais quitter pour ne pas oublier, ne surtout pas oublier tout ça, tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre tous les deux, tous ce qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à se dire, pas encore du moins. Il ne le quittera pas, pour ne pas l'oublier lui. _

Ron sort de sa léthargie, le pull toujours entre ses mains. D'un geste tremblant il approche le vêtement de son visage enfouissant son nez dedans, y recherchant l'odeur d'Harry. Mais rien, juste une désagréable senteur de lessive. De toute façon après quatre ans il est évident qu'il ne retrouvait pas l'odeur si envoutante et masculine de son ami, parfum qui le faisait vivre, survivre. Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus rien, et il n'est malheureusement même plus capable de s'en rappeler.

Alors maladroitement il se lève, le balançant contre le mur d'un geste rageur. Putain de passé, putain de futur. Rapidement il finit par descendre en bas, passant une dernière main dans ses cheveux avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminé et de disparaitre, prononçant le nom de sa maison d'enfance. C'est donc poussiéreux qu'il fait son apparition au Terrier, allant directement enlacer sa mère.

- Mon chéri qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens te faire un petit coucou. Je suis en week-end alors j'en profite.

- T'es mignon. Tu vas bien ?

- Bien et vous à la maison ?

- On ne peut aller mieux. Repas de famille demain, tu viens hein ?

- Je t'ai dis que je serais là.

- Très bien. Ginny et Neville, George et Angelina aussi seront là malheureusement Charlie ne pourra pas être présent.

- Il finira par se marier avec un dragon.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dis.

Ron rigole, vite rejoint par sa mère. Ils finissent par se retrouver tous les deux autour de la cuisinière, goutant à nouveau à cette nouvelle complicité à laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention. Ils passent la journée ensemble, parlant autour d'un repas avant d'aller s'occuper dans le jardin comme au bon vieux temps. Pour finir par se retrouver à nouveau autour d'un café vers neufs heures du soir. Le roux admire sa maman, sa joie, ses yeux brillants, son rire, son sourire si franc et si maternelle. Mais d'un coup, son visage à elle se baisse, ses joues s'empourprant, alors qu'elle se met à se triturer les doigts.

- Ronny, ça fait quelques jours déjà que je voulais te les donner, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment.

- De quoi tu parles maman ?

Molly se lève, ouvrant un tiroir. Elle y reste devant quelques instants, avant de revenir s'asseoir, ses mains pleines d'enveloppes blanches.

- Je pense que tu dois les avoir, que tu dois les lire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont des lettres qui t'étaient destinées.

- Des lettres ? Vous m'avez écris pendant que j'étais en prison ?

- Non, ce n'est pas de nous.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- C'est pour toi Ron. Tu comprendras en les lisant.

- Vous les avez lues ?

- Non, non. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que toi tu les lises.

- Bien, ok, d'accord. Je le ferais tout à l'heure en rentrant.

- Merci.

Molly sourit un peu gênée, alors que Ron fixe les enveloppes, glissant ses doigts sur les trois lettres d'imprimeries formant son prénom, recouvrant chaque face avant. Une écriture fine, presque manuscrite. Malheureusement après plus de quatre années passé enfermé, il n'est même pas capable de trouver à qui elle appartient.

- Comment vont Pansy, Blaise et Draco ?

- Tout le monde va bien…

- Ron ?

- Je- Je me suis embrouillé avec Draco.

- Quoi ? Encore ?

- Je sais. C'est juste… Il m'a énervé, et j'ai pété un câble.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Il dit qu'on s'éloigne, que je m'éloigne de lui. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il est tellement important pour moi, je l'aime putain. Mais parfois, juste à certains moments j'ai besoin de garder des choses pour moi, d'être un peu distant, d'essayer de rêver, de réfléchir. J'essaie juste de me concentrer sur moi, pour avancer, pour reprendre une vie. Je ne m'éloigne pas de lui.

- Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ?

- Pourquoi dois-je tout dire ? ça tombe sous le sens non ?

- Ron, comprend Draco, vous êtes tellement proche. Il essaie comme il peut de t'aider, il n'aime pas te voir triste ou autre. Tu vois ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je dois me sortir de ça tout seul.

- Je sais. Il tient à toi, il ne veut pas te laisser couler. Il fait attention à toi simplement.

Ron soupire faiblement. Il comprend, et il s'en veut. Mais il reste à fleur de peau encore. Tout reste trop récent, les relations humaines lui font presque peur. Alors il merde avec les personnes auxquelles il tient. Et Draco en fait parti, Draco est même une des principales.

- Je vais rentrer, et je vais m'excuser.

Molly sourit, embrassant son fils, lui rappelant qu'il doit lire les lettres, avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la cheminée, où elle le regarde disparaitre. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être fière de lui, et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut l'aimer. C'est donc souriant que Ron fait son apparition dans le salon de l'appartement, tombant nez à nez avec Draco, qui baisse les yeux, un peu honteux, s'excusant à plusieurs reprises.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver. Je te demande pardon. Parfois je m'emporte pour rien, je suis encore trop à fleur de peau. Mais t'es important pour moi, tu le sais. Draco sans toi… sans toi je serais plus là. Je ne m'éloigne pas, jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu crois ça. Ne le crois pas d'accord ?

- D'accord. Je suis désolé, j'ai juste peur qu'avec tout ce que tu as subis, je te perde, que tu t'effondres et que je ne le vois pas ou que je ne sois pas capable de te soutenir.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis capable de m'en sortir. Je vais déjà mieux tu sais. Et ça continuera à évoluer doucement. Je m'en sortirais si t'es là.

- Je serais là !

Les deux amis se sourient, avant que le blond embrasse la joue du roux. Ron va ensuite s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier, triturant les enveloppes toujours dans ses mains.

- C'est quoi toutes ces lettres ?

- Maman me les a donné, elle m'a dit qu'il faillait que je les lise.

- Oh… elle te les a donnés.

- Comment ça ? Tu sais de qui elles sont ? Et ce qu'elles contiennent ?

- Je sais en effet de qui elles sont. Molly m'en a parlé il y a quelques mois, et la semaine dernière elle m'a demandé si elle devait te les remettre.

- Est-ce que je peux en savoir plus ? Parce là vois-tu je ne comprends rien.

- Tu comprendras en les lisant. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu le feras.

Ron ne répond rien, essayant de comprendre, de trouver une signification à tous ces écris. Mais rien ne lui vient, absolument rien. Ses doigts passent et repassent sur les trois lettres de son prénom, comme s'il pouvait lui dire quelque chose, mais en vain. Il finit par soupirer, prévenant Draco qu'il monte dans sa chambre. Il doit savoir, et le meilleur moyen est encore de les ouvrir et d'y jeter un œil ou deux. Alors rapidement il s'engouffre dans sa chambre, se posant sur son lit de manière confortable, avant de poser la pile de six, sept lettres sur ses jambes. Fébrilement il attrape la première entre ses mains, la décachetant, avant d'en sortir la feuille blanche et de la déplier, découvrant cette même fine écriture recouvrant le recto de quelques lignes.

« Ron,

Une semaine. Peut-être un peu trop de temps d'ailleurs. J'ai attendu que tu m'écrives, mais comme toujours monsieur Ronald Weasley est une feignasse. Alors maintenant tu vas pouvoir prendre une feuille et une plume pour m'écrire quelques mots. Comment tu vas ? Tes parents ? Tes frères ? Ta sœur ? Pas trop d'agitation au Terrier j'imagine. J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Hermione hier, elle va bien. Elle est en France avec ses parents, magnifique pays apparemment. C'est décidé, une fois que la guerre est terminée, je prends un peu de temps pour moi et je visite le monde.

Mais je te vois venir d'ici, il y aura une place pour toi si tu le désires.

Hormis 'Mione, je n'ai pas grande nouvelle de l'extérieur. Dumbledore m'a interdit de sortir, et Rogue, Nymphora et Remus y veillent bien. Je te laisse imaginer mon supplice.

Plus que trois semaines.

Harry. »

Ron relève les yeux, les portant sur l'horizon à présent noir, alors qu'il essaie de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Merde, merde. Toutes ces lettres, ne peuvent pas être d'Harry hein ? Putain. Ses mains se mettent à trembler alors qu'il attrape rapidement la seconde, déchirant l'enveloppe pour se saisir du papier.

« Ron,

Cinq jours de plus. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle. Comme on dit, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ? Hermione n'en a pas non plus. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Ecris-moi.

Tu me manques.

Harry. »

Le roux est à présent recroquevillé sur lui-même, la troisième enveloppe entre ses doigts.

« Ron,

Ça fait plus de deux semaines. Putain pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est le cas je te demande pardon, je n'ai pas du m'en rendre compte. Je ne sais pas. Merde Ron, écris-moi ! Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je crois que j'ai voulu minimiser ton importance ces derniers temps, mais je suis trop stupide. Tu sais à quel point tu comptes... Je…

Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Je m'inquiète.

Harry. »

L'ancien prisonnier, ferme un instant les yeux empêchant ses larmes de monter. Qu'est ce qu'il peut avoir mal putain. Qu'est ce que ces quelques lignes peuvent le ramener cinq ans an arrière, alors qu'il souffrait tout autant de son côté de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, de ne pas pouvoir lui écrire.

« Ron,

Répond moi, je t'en pris, je t'en supplie.

Donne-moi juste des nouvelles, s'il te plait.

Harry. »

L'ancien Gryffondor ferme un court instant ses yeux avant de s'emparer de la lettre suivante.

« Je ne peux plus Ron. Ça fait presque quatre semaines. Je suis à bout de forces. Je n'arrive plus à rien. Rogue me hurlerait presque dessus, parce que je ne suis pas concentré dans la lutte contre Voldemort, mais je m'en tape de tout ça, je m'en fou plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'à quoi bon se battre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés.

Je suis perdu au square. Et Hermione qui n'a toujours pas de nouvelles non plus. J'ai peur Ron, je suis terrorisé que tu ne me répondes pas. Est-ce que tu m'as oublié ? Est-ce que tu as oublié ce toi et moi ? Merde. Je pensais tellement… je croyais que toi aussi. C'était, c'est si fort chez moi que je m'imaginais que tu ressentais la même chose.

J'ai peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

Je crève Ron.

Tu m'avais pourtant promis que tu ne me laisserais pas.

Harry. »

Le roux relit, plusieurs fois ces quelques lignes, glissant ses doigts sur les taches ayant imprégnées la feuille, faisant couler à certains endroits l'encre de plusieurs mots. Ses mains tremblantes replient le papier alors que ses propres larmes se mettent à tomber sur le papier, se mélangeant à celles d'Harry.

« Hier c'était mon anniversaire. J'ai attendu toute la journée un signe de ta part. Mais rien toujours rien. Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins la volonté que tu m'étais à tout faire pour être le premier à me le souhaiter ? Tu pouvais rester éveillé jusqu'à minuit, et tu me gardais avec toi, ou bien tu me réveillais en pleine nuit. Mais peu importe. C'était toi, toujours toi le premier, et le pire c'est que j'adorais ça. J'ai toujours voulu que ce soit toi.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer Ron, je suffoque.

Tu me manques et je commence à en perdre la raison.

Harry. »

Le roux retient un hoquet, alors que ses larmes continuent de couler doucement. Les mains tremblant il se munit de la dernière lettre, l'ouvrant avant de commencer à la lire.

« Ron,

Tu devrais être ici depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. La rentrée est dans deux jours. Hermione est présente. Nous te cherchons. Nous cherchons également une explication. Ta mère est inquiète vraiment, elle te pensait en vacances. Ton père ne dit rien. Et j'ai peur de comprendre.

J'ai peur d'avoir compris.

J'ai fait un cauchemar hier soir. Personne n'est encore au courant, de cette nouvelle nuit où j'ai été connecté à l'esprit de Jedusor. J'ai vu tes yeux Ron. Tes deux prunelles bleues qui me donnent envi de me battre. Elles étaient là sous une cape, et tous ces traitres qui t'entouraient. Tous ces Mangemorts. Tu étais parmi eux. Tu étais avec eux.

Mais ça ne peut pas être ça. Je me trompe surement. Hein ? Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris. Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas laissé. Dis-moi que tout est faux. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends rien. J'ai confiance en toi Ron, alors il doit surement y avoir une explication. Il doit forcément y avoir une explication. J'attends cette rentrée plus que n'importe quelle autre. Je veux te voir, croiser ton sourire qui me prouverait que j'ai paniqué pour un rien comme toujours. Je veux tes bras autour de moi qui me rassuraient, alors que je comprendrais simplement que tu as fais des recherches de ton côté sans pouvoir nous en informer. J'ai besoin de ça Ron. J'ai besoin de toi.

Parce que sans toi, je n'y arriverais pas.

Harry. »

Ron enfouit sa tête dans la feuille, y cherchant un brin d'odeur, de réconfort. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire oublier à quel point il se sent mal, à quel point les sanglots qu'il laisse sortir ne l'apaisent pas du tout. A quel point là tout de suite il doit voir Harry. Alors rapidement il range toutes ses lettres dans la poche arrière de son jean, attrapant le fameux pull, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

- Ron tu vas quelque part ?

- Oui… je dois. Merde, à plus tard.

- Mais Ron, il est 22h.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je dois y aller.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

- Plus tard, je dois y aller.

- Tu fais attention bébé !

- Oui.

C'est ainsi que Ron disparait dans la cheminée du salon, avant d'apparaitre dans celui d'Harry. Il lui faut quelques secondes avant que son tournis s'évanouisse, pour distinguer clairement la pièce. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment au Square Grimmault ? Tout a tellement changé, tout est tellement plus beau plus accueillant qu'avant, en temps de guerre, tout est tellement plus Harry.

- Ron ? Qu'est ce que…

- Je…

Mais les mots lui restent dans la gorge, alors que ses yeux fixent la silhouette du brun, dissimulé sous un jogging noir, et un t-shirt. Son t-shirt. Putain Harry porte son t-shirt. Après tout ce temps, il l'a gardé.

- Je dérange ?

- N-Non. J'allais juste me coucher mais ça peut attendre.

- Oh, okey.

- Excuse-moi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à 22h ? Il y a un problème ? Je veux dire, tu as besoin de conseils d'Auror ?

- Non.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui, oui bien sur. Excuse-moi je suis tellement étonné de te voir ici, que j'en oublie la politesse. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- De l'eau, s'il te plait.

Le brun s'absente un instant avant de revenir avec un plateau, supportant deux verres et une bouteille d'eau, qu'il pose sur la petite table devant le canapé, où il s'assoit alors que Ron lui s'est posé sur le fauteuil juste en face. En silence ils prennent chacun leur verre, le roux fixant ses pieds, alors qu'Harry cherche désespérément une raison à cette soudaine visite.

- Tu veux changer le jour hebdomadaire auquel on a rendez-vous ?

- Je suis égocentrique.

- Pardon ?

Harry sursaute, alors que Ron a relevé la tête, accrochant les deux émeraudes.

- Je suis un égoïste.

- Quoi ? Non, Ron tu n'es pas-

- Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Ron sort maladroitement les enveloppes de la poche arrière de son jean pour les déposer sur la table.

- Si, je suis égoïste et égocentrique.

L'Auror se met à fixer les lettres, alors qu'il reconnait son écriture, l'envoyant cinq ans plutôt parmi sa détresse, son désespoir, sa terreur et sa solitude.

- Qui t'as donné ça ?

- Maman.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Ce n'est pas important. Tu n'as pas à te sentir…

- Responsable ? Minable ? Mal ?

- Oui.

- Trop tard.

- Je suis désolé.

Ron crispe sa main sur son verre, se levant pour se mettre dos à Harry, un bras appuyé contre la cheminé.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser.

- T'excuser ? Putain je ne veux pas de tes excuses Ron. Tu as souffert bien plus que moi là dedans.

Le roux ne dit rien parce qu'il sait qu'Harry a raison. Bien qu'il lui ait fait du mal, rien n'égalera ce qu'il a pu subir. Son regard se pose alors sur le pull qu'il a repris en main en se levant.

- Je t'ai ramené ton pull.

- Tu peux le garder !

- Je l'ai lavé.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je te l'ai donné, il est à toi.

- Je n'en veux plus.

- Ah…

- Il me rappelle trop, mon enfermement.

- D'accord... Tu veux peut-être récupérer ton t-shirt ?

- Non, tu peux le garder. De toute façon je l'ai toujours détesté celui là.

Le brun se mord violement la lèvre, glissant son nez dans le col du t-shirt pour se calmer et éviter qu'un trop plein d'émotion ne sorte. Ron, lui, se maudit intérieurement d'avoir pu dire ça. Ce n'est tellement pas ce qu'il pense, mais il ne l'avouera surement pas à Harry. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite du moins.

- Je vais y aller.

Harry n'a même pas la force de répondre, il relève simplement ses yeux trop brillants, pour regarder le roux s'engager dans la cheminée.

- Tu sais… si je déteste ce t-shirt, c'est que pendant tout ce temps il a été plus près de toi que moi je n'ai pu l'être.

Et Ron disparait, laissant un Harry tremblant et complètement décontenancé de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Le roux a craqué, il a dit une partie de ce qu'il refusait d'admettre, tout ça à cause des foutus yeux de Potter, de ses foutues larmes. Il a toujours détesté le voir pleurer, ou être responsable de sa tristesse. Il aurait peut-être du aussi lui préciser que s'il ne voulait plus de son pull c'était simplement parce qu'il n'y trouvait plus son odeur. Mais chaque chose en son temps non ?

* * *

**TADAM. C'est que ça avance ma foi. Faut que je pense à finir cette os, mais le problème c'est que je suis encore partie dans un autre projet. Je vous en parlerais plus tard. **

** Peu importe. Vous avez été voir HP7 première partie ? J'imagine et j'espère que oui. **

** Pour ma part, j'ai vraiment aimé. Pas déçue et réellement impatiente de voir la suite. J'ai vraiment adoré la manière dont ils ont mis la relation d'amitié (entre Harry Ron et Hermione) en avant. **

** Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je veux vos impressions. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me voici avec la suite après une longue attente et je m'en excuse. On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent étaient passés sans vraiment que Ron ne s'en rende compte, sans repenser aux lettres et à sa visite chez Harry, en fait en essayant plutôt d'oublier les deux. C'est ainsi qu'il se réveille en ce jeudi, par un bordel monstre dans l'appartement. Les yeux encore endormis il se lève, descendant au rez-de-chaussée, trouvant ses quatre amis en train de s'activer dans le salon.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez, il est 7h du matin. Vous retournez l'appart ou quoi ?

- Oh Ron, excuse-nous on ne voulait pas te réveiller.

- Pas grave.

- Puisque tu es levé, on va pouvoir t'expliquer.

- M'expliquer quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Voilà, Théo et moi avons fait une surprise respective à Draco et Pansy.

- Ce sont les premières vacances auxquelles on a le droit depuis notre sortie de prison, et-

- Vous avez décidé de partir chacun de votre côté en amoureux, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais Pansy et moi n'étions pas au courant, dit précipitamment le blond.

- Combien de temps vous partez ?

- Une semaine.

Ron passe une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de se réveiller un peu plus, avant de s'asseoir.

- Ron, je…

- Je vais rester tout seul ?

- Tout seul ? Mais non tu peux aller chez tes parents.

- Ils sont partis rendre visite à Charlie.

- Oh… et Hermione? Ou George?

- Elle vient de retrouver Bill, je ne peux pas m'incruster. Angelina est enceinte, donc ils sont pas mal occupés à organiser l'arrivée du bébé, je ne veux pas les embêter.

- D'accord.

Tout le monde se regarde sans rien dire, cherchant une solution, un peu gênés de cette situation.

- Je vais aller me préparer.

- Ron attends…

Mais le roux est déjà retourné à l'étage avec sur ses pas le blond, voulant s'excuser de tout ça. Ce dernier arrive d'ailleurs à le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

- Hey bébé… Je suis désolé tu sais. J'aurais été au courant, on se serait mieux organisé de manière à ce que tu puisses venir avec nous, ou bien-

- Non Draco, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je ne suis pas jaloux que vous partiez. C'est bien que vous en profitiez. Vous devez vous retrouver chacun de votre côté. De toute façon je n'ai pas encore le droit à des vacances. C'est juste- juste que je ne supporte pas l'idée de me retrouver tout seul. Vous savoir dans les chambres à côté la nuit me rassure. Là, je ne peux pas, j'aurais trop l'impression de revenir quelques mois plutôt…

- Oh Ron…

Le blond attrape la main de son ami avant de le prendre contre lui, embrassant doucement son front.

- Je vais essayer d'arranger ça d'accord ?

- Hum.

Ron se sent stupide, un peu honteux de réagir comme un enfant, mais c'est encore trop dur pour lui. Se retrouver tout seul, reste une étape qu'il n'est pas encore capable de franchir. Il a besoin de présences autour de lui, d'animer sa vie juste par un sourire ou une parole. Il a besoin de combler ce silence qu'il a trop longtemps entendu, et qui l'a presque fait plonger. Repoussant des souvenirs qui viennent à nouveau le hanter, l'ancien prisonnier s'engouffre dans la douche bien froide lui permettant de se réveiller davantage, avant d'en ressortir pour finir de se préparer et finalement redescendre en bas.

- Vous partez quand ?

- Ce soir.

- Ah… d'accord. Je vais travailler. A plus tard.

Le roux s'engouffre dans la cheminée avant de disparaitre, sous le regard gêné de ses amis.

La journée est passée relativement vite. Ron travaillant au magasin au côté de son frère, la tête un peu ailleurs, redoutant le départ de ses amis ce soir. Il a ressassé maintes et maintes fois la conversation de ce matin. Il a peur, il est même terrorisé. Chaque seconde il les a passées à s'imaginer tout seul dans l'appartement, la nuit, le froid entourant son corps alors qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer un seul de ses deux yeux. Oui journée plutôt déprimante jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse le travail, transplanant avec l'aide de son frère jusqu'au département des Aurors.

C'est le sourire d'Harry qui l'accueille et ça lui ferait presque oublier la nouvelle de ce matin.

- Ron.

- Salut…

- Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va.

- Tu es sûr ?

- J'ai juste passé une sale journée.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu stupide.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Draco, Théo, Blaise et Pansy partent en vacances.

- Tous ensembles ?

- Non, en couple chacun de leurs côtés.

- Ah.

Mais je suis content pour eux, ils en ont besoin. C'est juste que pendant une semaine je vais me retrouver tout seul à l'appart, et je ne peux pas.

- Tu as peur ?

- Potter, j'ai passé quatre ans dans une cellule, dont ma dernière année vraiment tout seul. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, cette solitude, la nuit, tout ça.

- Je comprends. Tu leur en as parlé ?

- Je l'ai dit à Draco, mais je ne peux pas les empêcher de partir. Ils en ont besoin. Et moi je suis un vrai poids, un boulet.

- Tu n'es simplement pas prêt pour certaines choses.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne peux pas aller chez tes parents ?

- Ils sont partis chez Charlie.

- Et-

- George est assez occupé avec Angelina et la grossesse et Hermione vient de retrouver Bill. Je ne peux pas m'incruster.

- Je vois.

Un silence se fait alors que le brun réfléchit à toute vitesse, cherchant un moyen d'exposer son idée.

- Ta semaine sinon ?

- Pour l'instant ça va. Je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va. J'ai quelques jours là. Vendredi, samedi, dimanche et Lundi. Je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu.

- Bien, et tes cours te plaisent ?

- Oui toujours.

- C'est sur deux ans c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et après tu fais quoi ?

- J'aimerais rentrer à Poudlard en temps que professeur de DCFM. C'est en apprenant de bonne heure les choses aux plus jeunes, qu'on pourra éviter de nouvelles erreurs comme celles du passé.

- C'est bien que tu aies trouvé ce que tu veux faire, et que tu penses comme ça.

- J'ai toujours pensé comme ça.

- Je sais.

Silence. Harry et Ron se fixent un moment, avant que le dernier ne détourne le regard pour finir par se lever.

- Je vais y aller.

- Ron attend !

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien je pensais…Si vraiment tu ne veux pas rester tout seul, tu pourrais venir à la maison. C'est largement assez grand pour deux, j'y vis seul. Tu aurais ta chambre, et-

- Non. Je préfère encore rester tout seul.

- D'a-accord.

Le brun baisse les yeux avant de faire claquer d'un coup de baguette magique la porte que Ron a laissée ouverte en partant.

En rentrant chez lui après ses trois heures de cours, l'ancien prisonnier trouve ses quatre colocataires assis dans le salon, leurs valises à l'autre bout de la pièce. A leur façon de relever la tête à son arrivée, il sait qu'ils l'attendaient. Le roux est même étonné de les voir encore là, il les pensait déjà partis.

- Ron nous t'attendions.

- Je vois ça.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demande Pansy.

- Correct dans l'ensemble et vous ? La tête dans les valises ?

- Plutôt oui.

- J'ai cru que madame allait emmener son armoire complète.

- Blaise, j'ai perdu l'habitude de partir comme ça.

- Peut-être mais tu n'es pas obligée non plus d'emmener 35 pulls, 20 maillots.

- Très drôle.

- Vous partez quand sinon ?

- Eh bien, on voulait te dire au revoir d'abord, sourit Théo.

- Ron, on a réfléchi et on a trouvé personne qui pourrait t'accueillir pour une semaine et-

- Ce n'est pas grave Pansy. Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, ça ira, je vais m'en sortir. Ça se passera bien, hein !

- Je vais rester là.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Draco, debout appuyé contre le mur, le regard dans le vague.

- Quoi mais tu plaisantes ?, s'énerve Théo. Ron vient de dire que c'était ok pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver Théo, alors je vais essayer de rester calme.

- Draco je ne te comprends pas putain. Ces vacances te ravissaient !

- Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être enfermé là-bas. Les nuits glacées, la peur… Ron ne peut pas rester tout seul. Je ne le laisserai pas une nouvelle fois, je lui ai promis.

- Draco, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu peux partir. Profitez de vos vacances vous en avez besoin.

- Ron non… Tu as déjà passé une année tout seul, je te laisserai plus.

- Je te le demande.

- Mais-

- Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Pars avec Théo. S'il te plaît !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

Le blond retrouve son sourire, venant embrasser son ami, avant que chacun ne dise au revoir aux autres, et que Ron ne les regarde prendre leur portoloin pour disparaître. C'est ainsi que Ron se retrouve seul, c'est ainsi que le silence se met à régner dans l'appartement, c'est ainsi que Ron monte rapidement à l'étage, c'est ainsi qu'il se couche habillé essayant de se protéger un maximum de tout ce qui l'entoure, oui c'est finalement ainsi qu'il finit par fermer les yeux, tremblant comme chaque nuit où il essayait de trouver le sommeil dans sa minable cellule.

C'est vers deux heures du matin qu'il se réveille en hurlant, le corps tremblant et transpirant. Ses yeux se refermant à plusieurs reprises alors que des images de son enfermement lui reviennent en mémoire. Son rythme cardiaque se fait irrégulier alors qu'il lui est presque impossible de respirer. Ron se lève allumant rapidement la lumière dans sa chambre, alors qu'il se met à écouter le silence régnant dans l'appartement, le moindre craquement de meuble le faisant sursauter. Il ne peut pas rester là, il ne peut pas. Non, il est incapable de supporter cette solitude. Alors rapidement il attrape un sac y enfournant divers vêtements personnels, affaires de toilettes et divers cours avant de descendre le plus vite possible en bas et de s'introduire dans la cheminée pour y disparaître.

Lorsque Ron arrive dans le salon d'Harry, celui-ci est plongé dans le noir et dans un silence presque reposant. Très vite troublé par une lumière venant de s'allumer et un brun descendant rapidement les escaliers.

- Ron ? C'est toi ?

- Je-

- Ron ça va ?

- Je voulais savoir si ta proposition tenait toujours ?

- Oh… Oui, bien sûr, vient.

Le roux baisse la tête un peu honteux alors, qu'il se met à suivre le brun à l'étage s'arrêtant devant une porte.

- Ça sera ta chambre. Si tu n'aimes pas je m'arrangerai pour changer tout ça.

- Je pense que ça ira.

- Je travaille demain matin, je reviendrais vers 12h30.

- D'accord.

- Bonne fin de nuit Ron.

Le roux ne prend pas la peine de répondre et entre dans la pièce, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Merde il est chez Harry. Il devrait se sentir mal, et pourtant il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien. Ses yeux parcourent la pièce, et il sursauterait presque de voir à quel point la décoration lui correspond, comme si elle était faite pour lui, comme si Harry l'avait toujours attendu. Cette pensée lui donnant le vertige, il parcourt rapidement les quelques mètres le séparant de son lit, avant de s'y coucher pour retrouver cette fois un sommeil plus tranquille.

_Tout parait si parfait, si tranquille. Cette fausse sérénité, ce faux bonheur qui règne dans l'air, Ron n'arrive même pas à s'en imprégner, à faire semblant. Assis contre un tronc d'arbre dans le parc, un livre de magie noir sur les genoux dissimulant l'album photo qu'il regarde réellement depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes déjà, il se sent mal. Blaise, Pansy et Draco assis à côté de lui, le regard noir et plein de haine, leur manche relevé exposant ainsi fièrement leur marque des ténèbres, le fixent. _

_- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il a pu passer dans la tête de ce cher Dumbledore._

_- Draco arrête. _

_- Nous foutre un Gryffondor dans les pattes. _

_- Lâche-moi Malfoy. _

_- Tu n'es qu'un enfant Weasley, un bébé. Tu ne connais rien au monde dans lequel tu viens de t'incruster, et tu vas tout faire foirer. _

_- On a besoin de lui Draco, alors arrête de l'agresser. _

_- Mais regarde-le Blaise. Ses yeux ne reflètent aucune haine, il est là à regarder des photos de sa famille, de ses amis, à déprimer comme un gosse, cachant sa marque. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on les convaincra. _

_- Voldemort doit se sentir puissant de recruter des personnes du camp adverse. Il doit croire qu'il est en train de gagner la partie, qu'Harry se fait abandonner même de ses plus proches amis. _

_- Et tu crois réellement qu'il le pense là, en voyant un Weasley presque pleurer de devoir faire semblant de trahir sa famille, sa meilleure amie, et son Potter… _

_- Malfoy… juste ta gueule. _

_- Mais ouvre les yeux Weasley, tu n'es pas assez fort !_

_- J'ai subi un putain d'entrainement pendant deux mois pour rejoindre les rangs, et passer pour un vrai Mangemort, connaitre tout d'eux et de leurs ambitions, de la manière dont il fallait que je traite et j'insulte les inférieurs à mon soi-disant sang. Je les détruis, tous les jours, je ne traîne plus avec eux, je ne laisse rien passer du fait que je joue un rôle. Alors ne dis pas que je suis un bébé. _

_- Bouh tu les insultes, pauvre petit enfant, se moque Draco. Nous ça fait des années que nous faisons semblant, que nous nous battons contre nos parents, que nous cultivons notre manière d'agir. Ce n'est pas en deux mois que tu te feras passer pour un vrai Mangemort, que tu dissimuleras le fait que tu es un espion auprès de tes amis. _

_- Fous moi la paix._

_C'est ainsi que Ron se lève brutalement quittant ses nouveaux « pseudos » amis, pour rentrer à l'intérieur du château._

_- Merde Draco tu abuses, essaie de le comprendre un peu. C'est difficile pour lui. _

_- Parce que pour nous ça ne l'est pas ? Pansy ses yeux ne reflètent aucune réelle haine, je n'y vois que de la tristesse, des remords, de la souffrance et de l'amour. S'il ne s'endurcit pas, si le Lord s'en rend compte, il le tuera._

_- Je sais. Mais nous, nous sommes tous ensembles Dray, nous l'avons toujours été. Ron n'a plus personne, murmure Théo._

_- Va le voir. Va t'excuser. S'il te plait. _

_- Un putain de bébé !_

_- Draco !_

_- Ça va, j'y vais._

_Draco se lève parcourant rapidement les quelques mètres le séparant du château avant d'y pénétrer, toujours de sa démarche Malfoyienne faisant fuir les gens l'entourant. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner dans un couloir direction la bibliothèque où Ron se réfugie régulièrement, un attroupement à l'opposé le fait changer de direction. Apercevant maintenant distinctement les personnes formant ce cercle, il sait qui se trouve au milieu. Jouant des épaules il se retrouve au premier rang, sursautant à la vision d'une Hermione horrifiée face à un Ron le regard haineux tenant à la gorge le survivant contre un mur. _

_- Ron… supplie le brun._

_- Je te hais Potter. Tu entends ? Je te hais._

_Les yeux d'Harry se remplissent de larmes, alors que le regard du roux se durcit d'avantage et que sa poigne se ressert un peu plus autour de son cou. Difficilement les doigts du Gryffondor viennent se poser sur la main de son ami faisant sursauter et reculer Ron, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et parte littéralement au quart de tour. Draco reste figé devant la scène qu'il a l'impression de voir se dérouler au ralenti. Oui, sans comprendre le poing de Ron se retrouve violemment contre la joue de son meilleur ami, le frappant ainsi durement, avant de recommencer et de recommencer à nouveau. Toujours et encore plus fort. Hermione crie, elle lui hurle d'arrêter, elle le supplie de le laisser. Mais Ron continue, il ne cesse pas, même si Harry est à présent par terre presque inconscient, son arcade pétée, sa lèvre explosée. Peu importe Ron continue, il le frappe, même si la foule commence à paniquer, même s'il sait qu'un professeur ne va pas tarder à arriver, même si sa meilleure amie essaie de l'arrêter. _

_- Ronald arrête ! vient s'en mêler Draco._

_Mais le roux n'écoute pas, il a l'air perdu, dans un autre monde continuant de frapper, son poing se mettant à saigner. _

_- Putain Ron arrête tu vas le tuer!_

_Le blond finit par tirer son ami en arrière, retenant ses bras pour l'éloigner d'Harry presque inerte au sol, son visage plein de sang et de larmes, ses yeux essayant de rester ouverts, fixant désespérément Ron._

_- Ne me touche plus t'entends ? Et souviens-toi de cette marque lui crie le Roux en relevant sa manche, elle hantera tes nuits jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne à bout de ta misérable tête de balafré. _

_- Arrête Ron, il ne mérite même pas qu'on lui explique la vie. Le maître s'en chargera bientôt._

_- Je te hais Potter, t'entends ? Je te hais, tu me dégoutes, tu me répugnes… tapette !_

_- Allez viens. _

_Et alors que Dumbledore arrive, s'immisçant dans la foule, les deux espions disparaissent, le premier entraînant et soutenant presque le second jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards, avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la chambre de préfet où les attendent déjà Blaise, Pansy et Théo._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Mais aucun des deux ne répond. Draco fixe juste son camarade qui désormais à l'abri des regards s'écroule par terre en larmes. _

_- Merde Ron._

_Le blond se précipite vers lui, prenant son corps tremblant contre son torse._

_- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? _

_- Il m'a interpellé, il m'a supplié… il ne me croyait pas. Il disait- putain il disait que je devais lui dire la vérité, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, qu'il croyait en moi. Ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. J'avais tellement envie de le prendre contre moi de- Mais… Si je ne le brisais pas il ne m'aurait jamais cru, il aurait continué de croire en moi. Je devais le détruire, exploser tout ce en quoi il continuait d'espérer. _

_- Ron…_

_- Il se relèvera, je le connais, je crois en lui. Il me détestera plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et il reprendra sa lutte. Je devais le faire… je-_

_Mais Ron ne peut plus parler, il pleure simplement, gémissant de douleur, ses poings fermés entourant ses jambes plaquées contre son torse. Draco passe une main délicate dans ses cheveux essayant de le calmer sous le regard surpris de ses amis. _

_- Tu es un petit enfant Ron, mais peut importe, je te protègerai. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, je te le promets. _

_Le roux enfouit d'avantage sa tête dans le cou du blond, cherchant du réconfort, cherchant l'odeur d'Harry, qu'il ne trouvera jamais. _

_- Je suis là, bébé. Je suis là._

L'ancien prisonnier se réveille en sursaut, ouvrant les yeux sur une chambre déjà bien éclairée par le magnifique soleil de cette matinée déjà bien avancée. Il reste assis sur son lit quelques dizaines de secondes, sa tête dans ses mains, repensant à tout ça. C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé, qu'une forte relation d'amitié avait démarré entre Draco et lui. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, le premier protégeant le second. Partageant tout, jusqu'à leur lit par moment, mais toujours d'une manière amicale. C'est comme ça que Ron était devenu le petit bébé de la bande à protéger, et à garder hors de l'eau. Tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent enfermer à Azkaban. Là Ron avait pris sur lui, essayant de supporter Draco, de le garder en vie, bien qu'à certains moments, lui plongeait et avait du mal à remonter.

Mais à présent tout est terminé, il faut penser à autre chose, il doit avancer. Il l'a promis à ses parents, à Hermione, à Draco, Blaise et Pansy. Mais surtout il se l'est promis à lui. Alors relevant la tête, et croisant les photos sur les murs il se souvient brutalement de l'endroit où il se trouve. Chez Harry. Et en y pensant, il n'a presque jamais aussi bien dormi. Il se sent bien. Oui Ron pourrait presque se rallonger, s'enroulant dans les draps pour s'y prélasser encore un peu, mais non. Voyant les 11h passées, il se lève, sortant de la pièce avant de descendre l'escalier menant au salon. Merde tout a tellement changé ici. Les murs sont clairs, rendant la pièce chaleureuse et accueillante, si différente de la maison qu'il retrouvait parfois pendant les vacances. Cette demeure laissée par Sirius à son filleul. Les hurlements de la mère Black, les insultes de l'elfe de maison. Tout ça dans un autre temps, un passé qui parfois manque un peu trop. Calmant un peu les battements de son cœur il finit par pénétrer dans la cuisine, elle aussi vide.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il aperçoit, la table dressée qu'Harry a laissé en partant, le café à réchauffer, du pain, des croissants de la confiture. Mais Ron avale juste la boisson amère avant de tout nettoyer et de monter se préparer. Une douche rapide où il respire cette sensation de se sentir apaisé, se sentir un peu moins seul. Mais voyant l'heure tourné il retourne vite en bas dresser la table, parce qu'il a un minimum de politesse, avant de préparer le repas. La scène peut paraître étrange, le roux derrière les fourneaux sachant exactement où se trouve chaque chose dont il a besoin, comme avant, comme s'il était chez lui.

- Ça sent drôlement bon !

- Potter ? sursaute Ron.

- Excuse-moi je t'ai fait peur.

- Non ça va, c'est bon.

Un silence se fait pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Harry ne tourne la tête pour aller s'asseoir autour de la table.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire à manger tu sais.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de crever de faim.

- Oh… d'accord.

Plus rien ne se dit, chacun se servant avant de plonger leur regard sur leur assiette. Grignotant. Personne n'osant dire un mot. Chacun appréciant l'agréable silence qui a pris place. Aucune insulte de prononcée. Rien, juste des regards de temps à autre, et des joues qui se teintent de rouges.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, ça a été.

- La chambre te plait ?

- J'en ferais pas la mienne, mais c'est correct.

- Ah…

Encore une fois Ron ment. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Comme s'il voulait faire du mal à Harry, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et pourtant il aimerait lui dire que la chambre est plus que parfaite, qu'il adore cuisiner et surtout pour lui comme au bon vieux temps, et qu'il a merveilleusement bien dormi parce qu'intérieurement il savait qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre juste à côté. Ouais putain qu'il aimerait lui dire tout ça. Mais ça reste bloqué, et il crache une haine inexistante qui l'a maintenu en vie pendant quatre ans. Et dont aujourd'hui il garde certains réflexes qu'il n'arrive pas à supprimer.

- C'est très bon.

- Hum.

- Ron ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu fais comme chez toi ici. Si tu veux que- que ton petit ami vienne, tu peux. Ou si tu veux sortir, enfin tu peux aller et venir comme tu le souhaites.

- Ouais, ok, d'accord.

- Bien.

Harry se lève débarrassant la table avant de se rincer les mains dans le but de quitter la pièce.

- Tu vas où ?

- Prendre une douche.

- Ok.

- Tu restes là, ou tu pars ?

- Non, je reste là.

- D'accord.

- Potter…

- Oui ?

- Merci de- de m'avoir proposé de venir ici cette semaine.

- De rien Ron, je suis content que tu aies accepté.

Les deux sourient doucement avant que le brun ne s'enfuie dans la salle de bain, ne reprenant sa respiration qu'une fois à l'intérieur. Ron quand à lui s'enfuit en haut, essayant de ne pas penser qu'Harry se trouve peut-être déjà nu dans la douche. Alors pourquoi il a chaud tout un coup ? Merde, il faut qu'il inspire, qu'il expire. Les minutes passent ainsi, alors qu'il fait tout pour diriger ses pensées vers un autre sujet, comme ses meilleurs amis en vacances, comme Hermione enceinte, ou ses parents auprès de son frère, mais malheureusement comme un fantôme qui le hante le brun lui revient à nouveau à l'esprit. Cette semaine s'annonce horrible. Et alors qu'il entend la porte claquer, il court vers la salle de bain, avec l'envie de prendre une bonne douche qui pourrait lui rafraîchir les idées, mais la seule chose qu'il arrive à faire c'est rougir face à un Harry toujours dans la pièce ne portant qu'un simple jean. N'avait-il pas entendu la porte claquer ?

- Je…

- Ron…

- Je pensais que tu étais sorti et- merde désolé.

- Non ce n'est rien.

Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant quelques peu en arrière, baissant le regard un peu gêné, alors que Ron le détaille comme au premier jour, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Ses yeux parcourent chaque espace de peau, retraçant de loin son torse avec envie, observant la moindre ride d'expression, les détails de ses muscles magnifiquement bien dessinés, et puis cette cicatrice. Ce symbole si célèbre qui a fait de lui un héros, et qui a désigné à elle toute seule son destin. Ce petit éclair encré dans sa peau. Mais son regard finit par être attiré par une minuscule ligne plus claire, elle aussi marquant à vie la peau du brun. Une petite plaie refermée, datant de pas mal d'années, coupant son sourcil en deux, logée en plein sur l'arcade. L'arcade. Ses deux saphirs sautent automatiquement à ces lèvres y retrouvant également une petite cicatrice en dessous de la lèvre inférieure. Merde non.

- Est-ce que- D'où viennent ces deux cicatrices ?

- Mes deux cicatrices ?

- L'arcade, et ta lèvre.

- Oh ça… ce n'est rien. Rien d'important.

- Putain si.

- Ron…

- C'est moi, c'est-

- Ron, ce n'est pas de…

- Ma faute ? Si bien sûr que si. Merde, je ne voulais pas. Ce n'était pas mon attention. Je voulais juste te persuader que j'étais de l'autre côté, que tu cesses de te concentrer sur moi, que tu reprennes la lutte.

- Je sais Ron.

- Merde…

- Ron…

- Putain je suis désolé, je suis vraiment un égoïste.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, parce que je crois que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais pas retrouver la force pour finir ce qu'on attendait de moi.

- Et peut-être que tu te serais battu pour moi, les empêchant de m'envoyer là-bas.

Un nouveau silence se fait, alors qu'Harry baisse la tête attrapant un t-shirt avant de sortir de la pièce. Mais pour la première fois la main de Ron le retient au poignet.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

- Je sais.

- Parce que te frapper… fut la chose la plus dure que j'ai eue à faire.

Le brun sourit, ses yeux brillants du bonheur qui se met à présent à couler dans ses veines, savourant le contact même éphémère de la peau du roux avec la sienne, sensation qu'il avait presque oublié.

- Ce soir je vois Dean et Seamus. On va se boire un verre dans un bar. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- Je… non.

- Comme tu veux… Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai.

- D'accord.

Harry quitte la pièce laissant Ron pénétrer dans la douche. C'est ainsi qu'à 14h il se retrouve sous une eau chaude, sa tête entre ses mains réfléchissant, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il n'a même pas besoin de se laver, mais il a le besoin de se retrouver là où pendant quatre ans il n'a jamais pu être tranquille, il n'a jamais pu se sentir en sécurité, ou même seul. Et c'est maintenant dans cette vraie solitude qu'il arrive à réfléchir posément, à calmer sa respiration et son cœur, et à éclaircir son esprit.

C'est ainsi qu'une demie heure plus tard il en ressort, sa peau rougit d'avoir été exposé à une eau trop chaude, ses cheveux mouillés et emmêlés, ses yeux d'un bleu moins important que celui de l'océan, mais plus foncés que celui du ciel. Rapidement il attrape un jean et sort de la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre, s'allongeant sur le lit, un bouquin entre ses mains. Il était épuisé et l'odeur d'Harry partout dans la maison lui donnait le tournis.

_- Mais Harry arrête !_

_- Attends Ron, encore quelques unes. _

_Le roux soupire bruyamment, enfonçant sa tête dans l'herbe cherchant à se cacher de son ami. Mais le brun n'en rit que d'avantage, continuant d'appuyer sur ce petit bouton qui l'amuse tant._

_- Je pense que là tu as de quoi recouvrir les murs de ta chambre en entier. _

_- Tu penses ? sourit le survivant. _

_- Est-ce que Colin t'as drogué ? _

_- T'es nul Ron._

_- Mais je t'assure depuis qu'il t'a montré comment marche un appareil photo sorcier, tu ne t'arrêtes plus._

_- C'est vraiment incroyable, j'adore. Et puis tu ne pourras pas dire le contraire, j'ai du talent._

_- Du talent ?_

_Ron éclate de rire, avant d'attraper la main de son ami et de l'entrainer à terre à côté de lui. Harry finit par se laisser faire, posant sa tête sur le ventre de l'autre Gryffondor. _

_- Tu ne te trouves pas beau sur les photos ? _

_- Je n'aime pas qu'on me photographie. J'ai toujours une sale tête. _

_- Ah…_

_- Mais il est vrai que venant de toi, c'est plutôt plaisant. _

_Ron, pour rassurer son ami, attrape le petit appareil, le tendant au dessus de leur tête pour les cadrer tous les deux. C'est ainsi que la pellicule continue de défiler. Les prenant souriant, grimaçant, rougissant. Toujours plus proches, toujours plus ambigus. _

_- Plus tard, je t'en achèterai un vrai, un professionnel._

_- Tu ne le trouves pas bien lui ? _

_- Non._

_- Pourquoi ? Il fait pourtant des photos de bonne qualité._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai offert, mais ce petit morveux de Colin qui te court sans cesse après. Alors je t'en achèterai un mieux mais après toute cette guerre, et celui là il viendra de moi._

_Harry se relève un peu étonné mais ravi de la réponse possessive de Ron dont les joues se sont empourprées. Se mettant finalement à rire il enlace une de ses mains avant de nicher sa tête dans le cou du roux, embrassant délicatement sa peau. Ron se crispe mordant ses lèvres avant de trouver un autre sujet à aborder pour dissiper sa gêne._

_- Tu vas en faire quoi après ? _

_- Je vais les développer cet été, et je referai ma chambre au square. Je te montrerai quand tu arrivas le mois suivant. _

_- T'as pas intérêt d'accrocher celles où je suis horrible. _

_- T'es nul. _

_- Tu sais que ça fait deux fois que tu me le dis, je pourrais me vexer à force._

_- Tu sais que je ne le pense pas ! _

_- Oui, je sais. _

_Harry se relève venant se rallonger plus confortablement contre Ron, sa tête dans le creux de son cou, une de ses mains plongé dans la tignasse rousse, alors que l'autre bras repose sur son ventre. _

_- Ron ?_

_- Hm…_

_- Tu ne me laisseras pas hein ? _

_- De quoi ?_

_- Ce que les gens attendent de moi, je serai incapable de le faire si tu n'es pas avec moi. _

_- Ne dis pas de conneries. Je ne te laisserai jamais. _

_- Tu me le promets ?_

_- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? _

_- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais une promesse ne se brise pas… j'ai juste peur que tu finisses par me laisser comme mes parents, comme Sirius._

_Ron glisse ses doigts sous le menton d'Harry pour qu'il relève son regard vers lui._

_- Je te le promets. _

_Les deux se sourient avant que le roux ne vienne embrasser délicatement le front de son vis-à-vis, lui faisant de nouveau fermer les yeux, avant qu'il ne repose sa tête dans l'herbe profitant de cette sensation de bien-être et de bonheur qui l'entoure._

_Peut-être que Ron ne l'aurait jamais promis, s'il avait su qu'une semaine plus tard Dumbledore lui demandait de servir d'espion. Oui peut-être qu'ainsi il n'aurait pas tout brisé._

* * *

**Un grand merci à Nyonoshii :)**

** En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu. **

**A bientôt.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici la suite après une longue abscence. On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Ron se réveille tremblant, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte de s'être endormi. Le ciel noir au dehors lui indiquant que l'heure est bien avancée, il regarde sa montre. En effet 4h du matin. Son cerveau sortant de la brume du sommeil, il se rappelle qu'Harry devait sortir ce soir, que lui était en train de lire un livre. Alors comment se fait-il qu'il se retrouve si bien recouvert des draps de son lit ? Étant incapable de répondre à cette question il se lève, parce qu'il sait une chose, il a faim. Alors un peu hésitant et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible il sort de sa chambre, descendant dans la cuisine, avant d'inspecter profondément le frigo. Attrapant la bouteille d'eau et une pomme, il s'assoit sur le comptoir, ses yeux fixant l'aiguille des secondes, tournant régulièrement autour du cadrant. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre dans un grincement désagréable. Le roux sursaute, se figeant avant de reprendre sa respiration à la vision de la personne entrante.

- Potter ?

- Ron… excuse-moi je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, j'étais descendu manger un bout. Mais je pensais… enfin je croyais que tu dormais.

- La soirée s'est prolongée.

- Je vois ça.

Harry s'avance posant sa veste sur une chaise avant de s'asseoir, juste en face du roux, essayant de fixer autre chose que son torse. Bordel.

- Est-ce que… tu as fait un cauchemar ? demande le brun.

- Non, un rêve.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Mais je ne me rappelle pas m'être couché.

- Quand je suis venu te prévenir que je partais, tu étais endormi. J'ai juste rabattu les couvertures sur toi.

- Ok.

- Je vais aller me coucher.

- D'accord. Souffle le roux.

- Bonne fin de nuit Ron.

- Hm…

Le roux laisse Harry quitter la pièce, avant de le suivre qu'une bonne heure plus tard, retrouvant sa chambre et son lit d'accueil. S'enroulant dans ses draps, il ferme les yeux se concentrant sur sa vie personnelle plutôt que sur Harry qui se trouve dans la pièce juste à côté.

O.O.O

Lorsque Ron se réveille, bizarrement il se sent bien, reposé, même si sa nuit fut agitée. Alors rapidement il se lève, passant par la salle de bain avant de descendre pour rejoindre la cuisine, où il tombe face à Harry lisant son journal.

- Bonjour Ron.

- Déjà debout Potter ?

- Eh bien il est quand même 15h.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas pu dormir autant, c'est une blague ! s'énerve l'ancien prisonnier.

- Non, ce n'en est pas une.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- Parce que maintenant je dois te réveiller ?

- Ouai, parce que là je suis en retard à mon rendez-vous.

- Eh bien excuse-moi, dit ironiquement Harry.

- T'as un problème Potter ?

- Juste ta gueule Ron, ne m'énerve pas.

- Tu te prends pour qui, pour me parler comme ça ?

- Et toi putain, tu te prends pour qui ? J'en ai marre Ron, j'en ai vraiment marre.

- Dors plus longtemps la prochaine fois, ça t'éviterais d'être plus con que tu ne l'es déjà. Crache Ron.

Harry se lève brutalement quittant la pièce, laissant son ami seul complètement décontenancé face à la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Merde, pourquoi se sent-il d'un coup aussi mal ? Mettant de côté ses interrogations et desserrant son poing qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir crispé, il se dirige vers la cheminé pour disparaitre. Pour s'enfuir.

Lorsqu'il arrive dans le salon d'Hermione et de Bill, chez qui il avait rendez-vous, il ne peut s'empêcher d'inspirer et d'expirer pour essayer de se calmer.

- Ron !

- T'as pas l'air bien.

- Salut Hermione.

- T'es sur que ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Désolé pour le retard, Potter ne m'a pas réveillé.

- Pardon ? Tu as dormi chez Harry ? hallucine-t-elle.

- C'est compliqué.

- J'ai tout mon après-midi, alors tu vas me raconter ça.

- Juste… ouai c'est juste que Draco, Théo et Blaise et Pansy sont partis en vacances et donc j'étais tout seul à l'appart. Et je ne peux pas, rester seul la nuit : je n'arrive pas à supporter. Ça me fait trop penser… enfin tu vois.

- Oui je comprends.

- Et enfin… mes parents sont partis voir Charlie, George doit s'occuper d'Angelina et de l'arrivée du bébé, et puis Bill et toi veniez de vous retrouver. Je ne pouvais pas vous demander de m'accueillir.

- Ron, tu ne nous aurais pas dérangés.

- Si !

- Non !

- Bref… Je suis venu à expliquer tout ça à Potter lors du rendez-vous hebdomadaire et il m'a proposé de venir chez lui, qu'il était tout seul, qu'il y avait de la place… enfin voilà. J'ai refusé, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je n'avais pas d'autre choix, explique Ron.

- Donc depuis jeudi tu es chez Harry.

- Hm…

- C'est pour ça que ça ne va pas ?

- Non, c'est juste… il ne m'a pas réveillé et j'étais en retard chez toi.

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas, on s'est embrouillé.

- Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas la première fois…

- Il a été désagréable.

- Oh…

- Et ça c'est la première fois.

- Je vois. Mais ça te gène ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas. C'était juste étrange. Je n'ai pas compris.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer, murmure Hermione.

- Passer ? Ça lui arrive souvent ?

- Juste à cette période là.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, ou demain ?

Hermione le regarde sans comprendre, un peu déçu de cette réaction. Mais d'un côté après toutes ces années passées, Ron a le droit d'avoir oublié, Ron a le droit d'avoir eut autres choses à penser.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Hermione… Ok, d'accord je vois tu ne me diras rien. Je veux bien de l'eau alors.

La brune sourit entrainant son ami dans la cuisine avant de lui servir un verre et d'entamer une nouvelle conversation. C'est ainsi qu'ils passent l'après-midi à parler bébé et avenir. Ron désirant tout savoir sur le prochain arrivant de la famille. Garçon, Fille ? Mais Hermione rigole lui expliquant qu'il est bien trop tôt pour savoir ça.

- Ça sera un garçon, tu verras. Je serais son model et tout et tout, rit le roux en touchant le ventre de son amie.

- Ron…

- Ou une fille. On regardera les beaux jeunes hommes ensemble !

- Frangin il est hors de question que tu pervertisses mon futur bébé, s'exclame une voix derrière eux.

L'ancien prisonnier se lève brutalement à la vue de son frère, s'approchant de lui avant de se jeter presque dans ses bras.

- Bill !

- Comment tu vas ?

- Oh Bill…

- Ron ? s'inquiète le plus grand.

- Non, ne me lâche pas. Continue de me serrer !

- Hey petit frère…

Hermione observe la scène attendrie mais également surprise. Le plus jeune dans les bras du plus âgé, le premier serrant désespérément le second, laissant quelques larmes couler alors que Bill le berce doucement.

- Dis-moi que tu vas bien !

- Ça va, c'est juste que ça fait du bien de te voir.

- Tu m'as manqué. Chaque jour je pensais à toi, murmure l'ainé.

- Et tu as gâché ta vie.

Bill sourit, s'approchant de sa petite amie pour venir l'enlacer de dos posant sa tête sur son épaule, et poser ses mains de manière protectrice sur son ventre.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir gâché ma vie, dit-il alors que ses lèvres viennent se poser sur celles d'Hermione.

- Merde, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais Ron, sourit la brune.

- Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux.

Un agréable silence se fait alors que chacun se sourient, appréciant la tranquillité et le bonheur qui règne depuis que Ron est sorti de prison.

- Chéri, je pensais qu'il pourrait nous accompagner ce soir.

- Oui, oui bien sur pourquoi pas. Les garçons seront plutôt heureux de le revoir.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sur que non, c'est mon frère.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me traduire s'il vous plait ? interroge Ron.

- En faite, on sort ce soir, enfin dans une heure plutôt, explique Hermione.

- Oh, eh bien je vais y aller.

- Non, non ! On passe la soirée avec Dean, Seamus et Harry au Chaudron Baveur, tu nous accompagnes ?

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- S'il te plait ! Les gars seront contents de te retrouver ! sourit-elle.

- Il y aura Harry et…

- Quoi Harry ? Vous vous êtes disputés d'accord, mais ce n'est pas la première fois, et puis tu vis bien avec lui en ce moment, ce n'est pas une soirée de plus qui va te tuer, et nous, nous serons là !

- Tu dors chez Harry ? interroge Bill.

- Longue histoire, déclarent en cœur les deux meilleurs amis.

- D'accord.

- Hermione je ne sais pas… je suis fatigué !

- Tu auras demain pour te reposer avant de reprendre le travail et les cours.

- Allez petit frère, qu'on se retrouve un peu plus tous les deux.

- Tu viens, hein ? s'inquiète Ron.

- Oui je viens.

- Bon… eh bien d'accord. Puisque vous me forcez !

- Génial, s'exclame la brune. Je vais me préparer.

- Tu ne comptes pas séduire tout le bar j'espère ?

- Non juste toi, comme toujours.

Le plus vieux sourit enlaçant sa petite amie, avant de la laisser monter à l'étage. La regardant disparaitre il se retourne vers son frère soupirant de bonheur.

- Tu es heureux, déclare Ron.

- Oh que oui. Mais… et toi ?

- Si tu es heureux, je le suis alors.

À cette réponse Bill sourit avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de son frère.

- T'es pas obligé d'essayer de me ressembler, pour te rendre un peu plus beau !

- Hey… je ne te permets pas !

- Je plaisante petit frère.

- Je sais…

Ils rigolent, s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre avant d'entamer une conversation, attendant qu'Hermione finisse de se préparer.

- Je suis fier de toi tu le sais ça ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Bill ?

- Je suis fier de toi, de ce que tu as fait, de qui tu es aujourd'hui, de ce que tu as parcourus, du fait que tu as réussi à tenir le coup. Ron t'es mon petit frère, et pourtant j'ai jamais réussi à te protéger des horreurs de la vie, tu as été plus détruit que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

- Arrête de dire de la merde.

- Ron, je ne blague pas. Si j'avais pu, je serais allé à ta place.

- Bill…

- T'as toujours été ma préférence, sourit l'ainé.

- Arrête.

- Ça m'a détruit de te savoir là-bas. Mais d'un côté, c'est peut-être stupide de dire ça, mais je ne regrette pas. J'ai sympathisé avec Hermione, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle plus que je ne l'étais de Fleur, on va avoir un bébé et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

- Je sais Bill, je sais. Et je ne regrette rien non plus.

- Petit Loup…

- Tu m'appelais comme ça-

- Quand tu étais tout, tout jeune et que je m'occupais de toi, alors que maman courait après les jumeaux ou chouchoutait Ginny qui était à peine plus jeune que toi, le coupe Bill.

- Quand j'y pense, c'est presque toi qui m'as élevé.

- Tu en veux à papa et maman pour ça ?

- Non, non. Papa se crevait à la tache pour nous nourrir et maman devait s'occuper de la maison et de Ginny.

- J'ai pas su te protéger finalement.

- Bill…

- Et je m'en veux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, s'il te plait, arrête.

- J'aurais tellement voulu t'épargner de tout ça.

- Tu sais, j'aime pas spécialement dire ce mot, il n'y a que Draco qui l'entend régulièrement parce que- parce que c'est grâce à lui si j'ai tenu le coup. Mais enfin voilà t'es mon frère, mon grand frère et je tiens à toi.

- Tu tiens à moi ?

- Je t'aime oui.

Bill se lève venant enlacer le plus jeune, passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux qu'il relève doucement en chignon comme Ron le lui faisait par le passé. Ce dernier sourit posant sa tête sur son épaule, dans un soupire de contentement.

- Tu trouves que je suis toujours un enfant ? demande le roux.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Est-ce que tu trouves que ma manière d'agir est celle d'un enfant ?

- Ron, bien sur que non. Tu as grandis trop vite au contraire. Et tu as été trop longtemps séparé de présence humaine, tu as besoin d'être câlin, tu as besoin de retrouver du contact. Tu n'es pas un enfant petit Loup, tu es au contraire le plus adulte d'entre nous.

- J'ai peur de revoir les autres, qu'ils me trouvent trop changé, ou que je les trouve trop changé, qu'ils me détestent avec tout ce que j'ai fait, qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas ou autres.

- Les autres tu t'en fous d'accord. Moi, je serais là, et cette fois je te le promets, je te protégerais.

- Bill…

- Et je t'aime aussi petit frère.

L'ancien prisonnier sourit avant de se détacher du plus vieux devant l'arrivée de la femme enceinte plus belle que jamais.

- Je risque de tuer tous les hommes qui poseront ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur toi.

- Vraiment ? demande malicieusement Hermione.

- Oui vraiment et même plus encore.

Les deux meilleurs amis se mettent à rire alors que Bill grogne avant, qu'attrapant sa petite amie et son frère, ils ne transplanent au Chaudron Baveur. L'arrivée dans le pub se fait un peu fébrile pour Ron qui n'arrive toujours pas à s'habituer à ce moyen de transport. Un peu timidement, il suit sa meilleure amie et son frère à travers les tables jusqu'à une plus petite, un peu reculée, où il remarque déjà la présence de ses trois anciens camarades de dortoir à Poudlard.

- Eh bien, on ne vous attendait plus ! s'exclame Dean.

- On vous a amené quelqu'un.

Ron sourit, enfin grimace plutôt, levant une main un peu maladroitement en signe de bonjour. Seamus et Dean sursautent presque avant de se lever dans l'intention d'aller enlacer leur ami, mais le roux se recule brutalement laissant une distance que les deux premiers ne comprennent pas.

- Ron…

- Salut.

- On est content de te voir et que tu es accepté de venir, sourit le noir.

- Comment vas-tu ? enchaine le châtain.

- Je vais bien.

- Harry nous a dit que tu dormais chez lui, souligne Seamus.

- Ce n'est que temporaire !

- Oui, enfin, c'est cool que vous vous entendiez à nouveau.

- Pardon ? demande Ron.

Un silence se fait alors qu'Harry n'ayant pas encore ouvert la bouche ne fait que baisser la tête, Hermione et Bill se mordent les lèvres avant de s'asseoir tandis que les trois autres se regardent sans rien dire.

- Excuse-moi, je pensais que… Le châtain semble confus.

- Tu pensais mal, s'exclame d'un coup le survivant.

- Désolé.

Ceux restés encore debout finissent par s'installer, Ron juste à côté de son frère en face d'Harry qui le fixe sans gène.

- C'est bien que tu sois venu.

- Pas pour toi en tout cas, souligne Ron.

- Je sais, pas besoin de me le faire savoir.

- Alors, tempère Seamus, qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment ?

- Là j'ai quelques jours de repos, je reprends Lundi.

- Ouai, mais sinon ?

- Je bosse à la boutique de George et le soir, je suis des cours.

- C'est bien.

- Des cours de quoi ? demande Dean.

- Un peu de tout pour essayer de décrocher un poste à Poudlard.

- Bonne initiative.

- Comme ça tu pourras nous inviter pour prendre une cuite dans tes appartements comme on le faisait au bon vieux temps dans le dortoir, rit de nouveau le châtain.

- Je m'en doutais !, s'écrie Hermione. Les têtes que vous aviez le lendemain matin, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- On t'aurait bien invité, mais tu sais que les filles étaient interdites chez les garçons et vice versa.

- Ouai faites pas style, Dean.

Seamus éclate de rire entrainant les autres avec lui et arrachant même un petit sourire à Ron. Les Aurors viennent ensuite à entamer une conversation sur leur boulot auquel Bill se mêle, une histoire de braquage à Gringotts soit disant, Ron, lui, les écoute alors qu'Hermione commande une bière au beurre pour tout le monde. La soirée se poursuit ainsi allant d'une conversation à une autre, bonne humeur et blagues au rendez-vous. Ron, un peu à l'écart, se sent tout de même bien, il les observe essayant de rapprendre à les connaître, respirant presque normalement alors qu'il regarde discrètement Harry, le voyant au naturel, rire avec ses amis, les yeux pétillants et le bonheur se lisant sur ses traits.

- Oh Ron, t'es pas au courant au faite ! s'exclame Seamus.

- De ?

- Les Canons ils ont finis premier de la ligue l'an dernier !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, non je te jure. Magnifique.

- La cuite que tu t'étais pris ce soir là l'était également.

- Fuck Dean, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'équipe que je supporte remporte la coupe.

- Le championnat reprend quand ? demande le roux.

- Dans deux semaines, je crois.

- Je pourrais t'avoir des places petit frère, si tu veux. Travailler à Gringotts donne pas mal d'avantages ! intervient Bill.

- Je vois ça.

- Mais Ron ne sera pas égoïste, il nous en passera hein !

- Tu ne perds pas le nord Seamus, rigole Hermione.

- J'ai toujours su être ami avec les bonnes personnes. Regarde côtoyer le Survivant m'a fait rencontrer des filles, beaucoup de filles.

- Ne me rappelle pas d'horreur s'il te plait, déclare sombrement Harry.

- Je te remercie.

- Comprend que, pour un gay comme Harry, voir un mec s'exhiber aussi vulgairement avec une fille sur une banquette dans une boite est assez désagréable.

- Je ne m'exhibais pas !

- Bien sur, Seamus, bien sur !

- Tu peux parler Dean tu n'étais pas bien mieux, rit Harry.

- Bref, tousse Hermione un peu écœurée.

Chacun rigole, alors que le petit couple commence à s'embrasser et se câliner un peu à l'écart sur la banquette. La discussion repart sur le Quidditch, bien vite de nouveau interrompue par l'arrivé d'un inconnu plutôt pas mal il faut le dire, venant accoster Harry, lui murmurer à l'oreille serait plus correct. Ron se met à fixer la scène un peu étonné et énervé de cette proximité, ses doigts se crispant sur son genou alors qu'une main de l'inconnu vient se glisser dans le coup du brun. C'est quoi le délire ?

- Ah oui on a oublié de te dire ! Ce que tu vois est quelque peu habituel dès qu'on sort quelque part.

- Je ne comprends pas, Ron fronce les sourcils.

- En clair : Potter fait des ravages. Il y a toujours un putain de mec qui vient l'accoster ou lui faire de subtiles avances.

- Subtiles ? Tu plaisantes, la dernière fois il y en a carrément un qui lui a demandé s'il pouvait aller faire ça rapidement dans les toilettes, rajoute Seamus.

- Écœurant.

- Je vois, répond Ron froidement.

Voyant l'autre s'approcher toujours plus et insistant d'avantage, il pose sa main sur la table avant de remonter naturellement sa manche dévoilant ainsi sa marque. Tout le monde se met à la fixer, même Harry qui n'écoute absolument pas ce nouveau pot de colle qui vient de s'accrocher à lui. Ses yeux passent du tatouage aux yeux de Ron qui lui fixe l'espèce de mec sans gène. Bill essaie de relancer une conversation alors qu'Hermione observe la scène. L'inconnu qui vient d'apercevoir le tatouage se met maintenant à regarder méchamment Ron qui, lui, ne le lâche pas des yeux. L'ancien prisonnier retrouve son sourire dédaigneux de Mangemort, faisant reculer l'autre avant de secouer la tête, dégouté, et de retourner parmi ses amis.

- Je reviens, se lève Ron.

Ses pas l'emportent jusqu'aux toilettes pour hommes où ses yeux fixent son reflet. Il s'appuie sur les rebords du lavabo, reprenant sa respiration. Il doit se calmer, inspirer et expirer. Après tout Harry, il s'en fout non ? Il ne lui appartient même pas d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Bien sûr que non, il ne s'en fout pas d'Harry, absolument pas. Le survivant est à lui. C'était eux deux, ça l'a toujours été. Alors ça ne peut pas ne plus avoir d'importance pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas enchainer les hommes comme ça ? Putain. Rien que cette idée fait péter un câble à Ron. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était de Seamus ou de Dean qu'on parlait. Là, il s'agit d'Harry, et malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il y tient encore plus qu'à sa propre vie. Alors l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre lui ferait presque tout casser autour de lui.

- Ronald Weasley, le traitre en personne.

La tête du roux se relève croisant le regard du garçon qu'il a fait fuir un peu plus tôt, à travers le miroir.

- Parfois je me demande comment les gens comme toi peuvent avoir autant de culot pour venir remettre les pieds dans un endroit comme le Chaudron, un ancien reperd des partisans de l'ordre. Mais apparemment tu es dépourvu de tact.

- Casse-toi.

- Les gens comme toi ne méritent même pas de sortir d'Azkaban. Ils devraient y croupir, y crever même. Faire ça à son meilleur ami, aucune morale. Tu lui as dis comment ? « Écoute Harry, je trouve les idées du camp d'en face plus justes que les tiennes ? » C'est plus qu'inhumain, et le pire, c'est que tu oses te montrer à nouveau en sa compagnie après tout ce que tu lui as fait.

- Ta gueule !

Tu n'es qu'un putain de traître, un putain de tueur, un putain de Mangemort. Et tu crois qu'avec tout ça, il va à nouveau te manger dans la main ? Eh oui Ron, tout le monde sait la relation que vous entreteniez par le passé, de vraies vierges effarouchées. Mais Harry n'est plus comme ça tu sais ? Je l'ai eu une fois et je compte bien recommencer. Il ne t'appartient pas, il n'a d'ailleurs jamais été à toi. Et puis, la seule chose que tu représentes à ses yeux, c'est une putain de marque des ténèbres sur un bras. Tu es un minable Weasley, tu ne mérites même pas d'être encore en vie. Alors efface-toi, laisse le tranquille. Il est à moi maintenant.

- Je t'ai dis de fermer ta gueule ! se met à hurler Ron.

Il a essayé de se calmer, de respirer, de faire abstraction de ce discours plus stupide qu'autre chose. Mais l'autre en a trop dit. Il n'est pas comme ça, il n'est pas comme il le décrit, et puis Harry ne peut pas le voir comme un criminel. Il ment. Alors les larmes lui montant aux yeux et la rage prenant le dessus sur la raison, il se retourne brutalement avant d'attraper l'inconnu à la gorge et de le secouer violement pour finir par l'envoyer valser sur le sol du bar. Sur cette sortie plutôt fracassante des toilettes, tous les clients présents se retournent, avant que Bill, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Harry ne se lèvent rapidement pour venir voir ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Ils aperçoivent tous Ron en train de se battre avec le garçon accostant un peu plus tôt Harry.

- Ron arrête, s'écrie Hermione.

Mais comme dans un vieux souvenir, le cœur noircit de haine et de rage du roux l'empêche de s'arrêter. Ses yeux assombris le rendant encore plus redoutable finissent par faire apparaitre une expression de terreur sur le visage du garçon. Bill et les deux anciens camarades du roux finissent par lui attraper les bras, le faisant reculer pour essayer de le contrôler alors qu'Hermione relève l'inconnu complètement sonné, souriant quand même face à Harry resté presque interdis devant la scène.

- Ne le touche pas ! Putain si tu le touches… continue de s'énerver Ron essayant de se dégager de la prise de son frère et de ses amis.

- Calme-toi Ron, lui murmure Bill. Ce n'est qu'un petit merdeux.

- Si tu le touches, je te tue. T'entends ? Je te tue.

- Une foutue marque des ténèbres, répète l'inconnu.

Un silence se fait alors que tout le monde se retourne vers l'auteur de cette remarque. Bill lâche son frère toujours maintenu par Dean et Seamus, pour s'approcher de l'étranger dans le but de lui faire fermer sa gueule.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine Bill, s'interpose Hermione.

- Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça de mon frère.

- Je sais.

- Je pense que tu devrais partir Alex, dit brutalement Harry parlant pour la première fois.

- Mais-

- Casse-toi maintenant, s'écrie le survivant !

Le dit Alex se retourne vers Ron dégouté, fixant ses yeux pleins de rage malgré les larmes qui en coulent, avant de cracher par terre et de quitter le pub. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean et Seamus relâchent leur ami qui frappe violement dans une porte évacuant ainsi le restant de colère circulant en lui, pour finir par inspirer fortement et se retourner vers ses amis.

- Bill est-ce que tu peux me ramener ?

- Oui, bien sur, oui.

Bill se lève embrassant Hermione avant de rejoindre son frère pour prendre sa main. Ron a simplement le temps de relever la tête tombant dans le regard brillant d'Harry avant de transplaner. Arrivé dans le salon du survivant, il s'assoit sur les escaliers, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ça va aller petit frère ?

- Ouai. Ouai. Je suis désolé.

- Désolé de quoi ? Je suis sur que ce type l'avait mérité.

- Il m'a… commence Ron.

- Non, non, ne me dit rien sinon je risque de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors, d'avoir gâché la soirée ?

- Arrête Ron, tu n'as rien gâché. Je crois que quelqu'un aurait agi de la sorte avec Hermione je l'aurais tué.

- Quoi ? N-Non. Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas parce que ce gars draguait Harry et qu'il était déjà sorti un soir avec. Hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais jaloux à en crever, ou parce que tu l'aimes à en crever ? Dis-moi, Ron c'était pour quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bien, eh bah, quand tu sauras, tu m'expliqueras. Sur ce je retourne au bar retrouver Hermione, et voir si tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Toi repose-toi.

- Merci Bill.

- De rien petit frère.

Sur ce le plus âgé disparait alors que Ron se relève grimpant les quelques marches pour se retrouver sur le palier à l'étage, face à la porte d'Harry et à la sienne un peu plus loin. Hésitant pendant quelques secondes, il finit par pénétrer dans la chambre du Survivant restant un peu interdit sur le pas de la porte. Les murs pourpres et grisés faisant ressortir des phrases marquées à la peinture noires, s'accordant ainsi parfaitement avec les meubles de la même couleur. Admirant la décoration, Ron s'avance, ses doigts glissant sur les immeubles cherchant des souvenirs qu'il ne trouve pas. Finalement, il s'arrête devant l'armoire ouvrant les portes avant de détailler les vêtements de son hôte. À son grand étonnement, il retrouve certains de ses vieux pulls et t-shirt préférés qu'il aimait porter par le passé lorsqu'ils passaient des après-midi tous les deux à se prélasser. Attrapant finalement une veste à Harry dans laquelle il enfouit son nez y respirant l'odeur si masculine et attirante de son propriétaire. Il se détourne du placard pour s'approcher du lit à deux places où il sourit presque à la vue du seul oreiller au milieu du matelas, et du cadre dans lequel est entreposée une photo de ses parents, posé sur une petite table à côté du lit.

Un peu sonné face à ce trop plein d'odeur, ce trop plein de souvenirs, ce trop plein d'Harry finalement, il se détourne pour sortir de la chambre. Mais se retournant vers la porte, sa respiration se bloque, l'immobilisant sur place alors que son cœur s'arrête face à cette vision. Le mur entourant le pas de la porte est recouvert des photos qu'ils ont fait ensemble cette fameuse après midi, avec d'autres de ses amis. Mais les trois quarts le représentent, de loin, de près, souriant, rigolant. Ses yeux brillant finissent par déborder de larmes, alors que ses mains se mettent à trembler.

- Ron qu'est ce que…

Harry vient d'apparaitre au coin de la porte, fatigué, désirant aller se coucher. Mais la seule chose qu'il trouve, c'est un Ron complètement perdu, ne répondant même pas à sa question. Non le roux s'avance simplement vers le mur, tendant la main vers les photos sur lesquelles il laisse glisser ses doigts.

- Ron ?

Le roux se retourne un peu perdu, n'arrivant pas à ouvrir la bouche pour laisser passer le moindre son. Harry continue de le fixer cherchant une réponse à sa présence dans cette pièce, qu'il ne comprend toujours pas. Ron finit par se détourner du mur croisant le regard du brun qui se met à rougir, un peu honteux que son ami est découvert l'étendu de leur passé collé sur son mur.

- Pour tout à l'heure…

- Ce n'est pas important Ron.

- Si, putain. Je ne voulais pas le frapper mais il-

- Ron ! Ce n'est pas important je t'ai dis.

- Je suis désolé.

Un silence s'installe alors qu'ils se fixent toujours, Ron continuant de regarder discrètement les photos.

- Ron je suis désolé, il est minuit passé, je suis fatigué et demain je travaille.

- Oh...

- Je rentrerais pour manger.

- D'accord.

- Bonne nuit Ron.

Quelques secondes passent pendant qu'ils se fixent, avant que Ron ne se décide à bouger, baissant la tête pour sortir de la chambre. Mais alors qu'Harry allait fermer la porte, il l'en empêche d'une main la rouvrant pour tomber dans les deux émeraudes surprises du brun.

- Je voulais te dire…

- Oui ? demande Harry.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Harry ouvre la bouche puis la referme, cherchant de l'air, son cœur battant plus vite que possible.

- Tu- tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui.

Le brun sourit laissant sans pouvoir l'en empêcher une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Non, mais… tu pleures ?

- Je pensais que… je pensais que tu avais oublié, que tu n'y penserais pas. Ça fait tellement de temps et-

- Est-ce que je suis le premier ?

- Pardon ?

- À te le souhaiter, est-ce que je suis le premier ?

- O-oui.

Ron esquisse un sourire, alors qu'il regarde les mains tremblantes d'Harry essuyer ses yeux trempés. Il aimerait juste s'avancer, il aimerait juste le prendre dans ses bras. Oui, le serrer contre lui à s'en étouffer, à en perdre la raison, à en crever. Mais il fixe juste ses yeux brillants de bonheur, heureux de savoir que c'est lui qui en est la cause. Continuant de sourire, il quitte la pièce pour retrouver sa chambre provisoire, s'enfonçant dans son lit avant de s'endormir l'esprit léger.

* * *

**Eh bien voilà! Un grand Merci à pour avoir corriger ce Chapitre.**

**ça avance, doucement mais surement. J'essaie de poster le plus vite possible.**

SINON! qu'avez-vous pensé du dernier film, de la partie 2 ? Grandiose quoi qu'un peu dessus, je m'attendais à plus de scènes de combats, à voir la mort de Fred, de Remus et de Tongs. Aucun Avada Kedavra. Mais j'ai adoré quand même, je reste une grande, grande fan. Par contre très triste que se soit terminé. 


	12. Chapter 12

Mais c'est le cœur au bord de l'implosion et le souffle court, qu'il se réveille en pleine nuit hurlant le prénom de Potter. Son corps tremblant se redresse cherchant quelque chose, presque quelqu'un. Ses yeux se mouillent, alors qu'il a du mal respirer. Un peu perdu il continue de murmurer « Harry » alors que ses bras se referment autour de ses jambes déjà repliées contre son torse. Sa tête enfoncée dans ses genoux, il se balance d'avant en arrière pour essayer de se calmer comme il le faisait auparavant seul dans sa prison.

Brutalement la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaitre une lumière au bout d'une baguette éclairant le visage du survivant qui doucement s'approche du lit.

- Ron… Je suis là calme-toi.

Liant geste à la parole, Harry glisse ses mains sur les joues de son ami pour lui faire relever la tête. Leur regard se croisant il lui sourit pour le rassurer et vient essuyer les gouttes tombant de ses yeux.

- Tu es là ?

- Oui je suis là, répond le brun.

Le roux finit par se calmer. Son corps se détendant doucement, il se recule contre le mur avant de se rapprocher brutalement d'Harry, restant à quelques centimètres de lui. Alors que le brun fixe son ami sans oser bouger, Ron déploie ses mains les portant délicatement sur le visage du survivant. Ses doigts glissent sur ses joues y redessinant les formes. Sous cette douce caresse Harry finit par fermer les yeux avant de les rouvrir, tombant sur le sourire timide de Ron qui le fixe.

- Tu es là.

- Je suis là.

Harry dépose doucement une main sur celle de l'ancien prisonnier, avant que celui-ci ne finisse par laisser sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son ami, pour que finalement dans un geste commun ils ne s'allongent tous les deux sur le lit, Ron recouvrant presque le corps du brun, son nez dans son cou, une jambe entre les siennes et un bras enlaçant fermement sa taille. Oui Ron se sent tellement bien là, à sa place, et il ne bougerait pour rien au monde. Harry, lui, essaie de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur alors qu'il inspire et expire à intervalles réguliers, sa main caressant doucement le bras encerclant son corps. Personne ne parle, chacun profite, avant que la réalité de la situation et les questions en conséquences ne viennent leur exploser à la gueule le lendemain matin.

Lorsque Ron se réveille au levé du jour, il est seul. Harry n'est plus là. A-t-il seulement été là ? Mais l'odeur qu'il sent sur l'oreiller d'à côté lui prouve bien qu'il a passé la nuit dans ses bras. Merde. Est-ce qu'il doit se sentir mal ? Non. Parce qu'après tout pourquoi devrait-il ? C'est tout le contraire il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien, et ça depuis longtemps beaucoup trop longtemps.

Alors profitant de cette forme en ce début de matinée, il se lève s'habillant rapidement pour aller courir à travers les rues de Londres, se vidant la tête de toutes les interrogations qui l'assaillent déjà. Parcourant les divers ruelles plus ou moins fréquentés, sa tête se vide au fur et à mesure laissant son esprit sur se concentrer sur sa respiration et sur la cadence de ses pas. Au bout de trois bons quarts d'heure il se retrouve sur le chemin de traverse, ralentissant sa course il finit par se mettre à marcher observant les vitrines et ne se préoccupant pas des regards interrogatifs que les gens portent sur lui. Et alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage à la vue de la boutique de son frère, ses yeux se figent devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Fleury et Bott. Il en avait presque oublié l'existence. Des livres, et des livres à perte de vue. Tant de culture réunis parmi tous ces raillons. Sans plus d'hésitation il y pénètre commençant à déambuler dans l'avenue concernant l'histoire, avant d'être attiré par l'allée des romans. Souriant il retrouve son œuvre préférée, l'histoire d'un jeune homme amoureux de son meilleur ami. C'est peut-être stupide mais il a toujours eu l'impression que ce livre avait été calqué sur sa vie. N'hésitant pas une seconde il l'achète, avec deux trois autres avant de passer à la caisse. La littérature était devenue un de ses passes temps favori après qu'il se soit fait marqué. Penser à autre chose, oublier. Toujours. Il n'y arrivait qu'en laissant son esprit se passionner pour un bouquin. C'est ainsi qu'il était presque devenu une Hermione au masculin, pouvant presque rivaliser avec sa culture sur tout domaine abordé en cours. Sortant de sa réflexion il paie la somme dû ne relevant même pas le regard papillonnant de la caissière, avant de ressortir dans la rue levant les yeux au ciel pour admirer le magnifique soleil en ce début de journée. Continuant d'avancer parmi la foule, il se fige une seconde fois devant un tout autre genre de vitrine, n'hésitant pas une seconde avant d'y entrer et d'y faire un achat qui lui coutera surement son salaire qu'il vient de recevoir mais peu importe. Il est juste heureux de ce souvenir de cette chose important, et de pouvoir montrer à son meilleur ami par ce petit cadeau subtile qu'il est toujours là, qu'il pense toujours à lui et que son cœur bât toujours aussi fort pour lui, si ce n'est plus.

Finissant ses emplettes, Ron décide de rentrer à l'appartement le sourire aux lèvres et content de ce début de matinée. Rapidement il se rend à l'étage, passant par la salle de bain pour se donner une meilleure allure avant l'arrivée d'Harry. Après tout c'est son anniversaire, autant paraitre un minimum propre sur sois. Alors sortant de la douche, puis de la salle d'eau correctement habillé il redescendit dans la cuisine pour se placer directement derrière les fourneaux, commençant déjà à s'activer pour cuisiner.

Une entrée, un plat et un dessert. Une tarte aux fraises, ce qu'Harry préfère.

Mettant le dernier couvert il finit par s'asseoir à table avant d'attraper son livre et de commencer sa lecture. Il est à peine 12h00 alors le brun ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Le roux sourit à cette idée. Il ne se comprend pas. Que se passait-il à cet instant ? Est-ce que le soleil en se levant avait effacé tout la rancœur, la haine, le dégout, la tristesse et tous les autres sentiments négatifs qui lui obscurcissaient le cœur, encore quelques jours auparavant ? Oui Ron ne comprends plus. Il veut juste voir Harry passer la porte de la maison, retrouver son sourire, s'enivrer de son odeur, de la couleur de ses yeux. Il veut juste se sentir bien comme il a pu se sentir bien la nuit dernière. Non il ne comprend pas, mais après tout il s'en fout parce que oui il se sent apaisé, il sent son cœur plus léger. Il est bien.

13h05. L'ancien prisonnier regarde la chaise vide en face de lui avant de replonger ses yeux sur son livre. Harry a beaucoup de travail, normal qu'il soit en retard. Oui il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

Mais lorsqu'arrive 14h20, Ron se lève simplement débarrassant la table avant de ranger chaque plat. Harry n'est pas là, Harry ne viendra pas. Puis le sourire ayant disparu de son visage, il monte simplement à l'étage. Il avait eu tord sur toute la ligne. Il y avait cru pourtant. Le brun lui avait dis qu'il rentrerait manger. Mais non il avait menti, Harry n'était pas là. Est-ce que c'était trop tard finalement ? Est-ce que le brun était passé à autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il avait finalement eu tord là dedans ? Déposant le paquet cadeau par terre, Ron s'allonge sur son lit remontant ses jambes contre son torse avant de resserrer son livre contre lui. Il y avait cru pourtant, il avait espéré qu'Harry s'accrocherait autant que lui. Mais non. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même d'avoir cru en tout ça. Est-ce que c'est trop dur à comprendre ? Est-ce que c'est si inapproprié d'avoir besoin de temps ? Il voulait juste reprendre le dessus, il voulait juste oublier. Et maintenant qu'il commence à y voir clair, à se retrouver, à se sentir mieux, on le laisse. A trop vouloir de temps on en oublie de vivre et d'aimer. Retenant une larme il finit par fermer les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil et oublier cette journée qui lui avait trop agréablement réchauffé le cœur.

Lorsque Ron se réveille, il se surprend à constater que de magnifiques rayons de soleil éclairent sa chambre. Ne comprenant pas, il regarde l'heure sursautant alors qu'il apprend qu'il a dormi toute l'après-midi ainsi que toute la nuit, et les gargouillements de son ventre le lui confirment bien. Affamé il se lève pour descendre dans la cuisine. Mais la vision du cadeau le stop, lui rappelant de façon désagréable ce qui l'a fait se coucher si tôt et dormir aussi longtemps. Inspirant fortement il essaie de faire abstraction de son cœur beaucoup trop serré et de son envie de pleurer. Frappant dans un meuble il se maudit de réagir comme une femme enceinte. Combien de fois avait-il pu pleurer depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban ? Il ne sait même plus. Beaucoup trop en tout cas. Et pourtant Merlin sait à quel point cette prison l'a endurcit mais se retrouver face à Harry, le fréquenter de nouveau lui fou son cœur en miette et son cerveau à l'envers. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne peut rien y faire.

Après plusieurs secondes à être resté immobile, Ron finit par descendre retrouvant le contact glacé du pavé froid sous ses pieds nus, de quoi le réveiller totalement. La traversé du salon se fait dans le silence régnant encore dans la maison, puis il finit par entrer dans la cuisine et finalement le silence se brise, son esprit lui hurlant de changer de direction de retourner en haut alors que son cœur ne peut battre que plus vite à la vision du brun.

- Ron tu es réveillé !

- Ouai et j'aurais préféré ne pas te voir Potter, ça m'aurait évité de gâcher ma journée.

- Ron…

L'appelé ne répond pas se détournant de ses yeux trop verts, il attrape une pomme avant de se servir un café.

- Pour hier midi je suis désolé. Ils avaient préparé une fête surprise au bureau pour mon anniversaire, je n'ai pas pu m'éclipser.

- Tant mieux pour toi !

- Je t'avais dis que je rentrerais. J'aurais du te prévenir mais je n'ai pas pu et… excuse-moi.

- Je m'en fou Potter, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie !

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

- Si je t'en veux ?

Le roux se met à rire avant de se retourner vers l'Auror.

- Tu m'avais dis que tu rentrerais. Merde, j'ai été stupide de penser… Et puis je t'ai fait à manger, une foutu tarte aux fraises, je t'ai même acheté un cadeau. Et tu n'es pas venu.

Avalant son café d'une traite, Ron se détourne pour quitter la pièce et remonter à l'étage, mais Harry se précipitant sur lui le retient à temps.

- Tu avais préparé à manger ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut foutre, c'était hier que c'était important !

- Ron s'il te plait…

- Quoi Potter qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Putain j'en ai marre. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai plus de vie plus rien, je dois me reconstruire, réapprendre des trucs de bases tel que ne pas avoir peur de prendre une douche, et pour une fois, une seule fois que je me sentais bien que j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de ma journée et de le partager, je me suis encore planté. Tout m'est retombé sur la gueule.

Le roux n'attend pas de réponse, il n'en veut même pas. Non tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est s'enfuir là haut, ne pas affronter ses yeux parce que son cœur le brule lui fait mal et l'insiste carrément à rester et à continuer d'y croire. Mais le brun lui ne veut pas en rester là, il ne veut pas repartir à zéro, il ne veut pas oublier la nuit qu'ils ont passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il veut ressentir ça à nouveau. Ce bonheur qui lui prend les tripes et qui l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Il ne veut pas laisser ça en arrière, il veut que Ron ne l'oublie pas et y croit de nouveau. Alors décidé il attrape le dessert, assiettes et cuillères avant de monter dans la chambre de son invité. Il y retrouve l'ancien prisonnier allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond, ne lui adressant aucun regard à son entrée et lorsqu'il prend place par terre. Position tailleur, le gâteau devant lui, se servant une part avant d'en déposer une autre dans une assiette à côté.

- Ron mange en avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- S'il te plait, c'est une tarte aux fraises-

- Et c'est ton dessert préféré.

Harry reste sans voix, préférant gouter plutôt que de rester à le fixer sans pouvoir dire un mot.

- Tu as toujours été doué en cuisine.

Ron relève les yeux fixant finalement le brun en train de manger.

- Merci.

- De ?

- D'avoir fait ça pour mon anniversaire.

- Hum.

- Prend-en s'il te plait.

L'invité finit par craquer venant s'asseoir en face du brun attrapant une part et commençant à la manger goulument.

- Je suis désolé Ron, de ne pas avoir été là. Je ne voulais pas être avec eux, je voulais rentrer. Je ne voulais même pas aller travailler quand je me suis réveillé hier matin.

- Tu ne m'as pas prévenu !

- Je sais. Mais j'ai pris ma journée aujourd'hui pour me rattraper. Si tu veux bien rester avec moi. Si tu veux bien que je reste avec toi.

- Tu as eu des cadeaux par tout le monde ?

- Draco m'a offert une nouvelle robe de sorcier très… lui, j'ai eu le fameux pull par tes parents et deux trois autres trucs et j'ai eu des petites attentions par mes collègues.

- D'accord.

- Je suis désolé. Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Ron ne répond rien se retournant pour attraper un petit paquet et le poser sur ses genoux.

- J'ai bousillé un salaire entier là dedans alors autant te le donner.

- Tu n'avais pas à…

- Oui c'est ce que je me dis aussi, maintenant.

Harry ne répond pas, après tout il n'y a rien à rajouter. Il sait qu'il a merdé là dedans. Il connait la fragilité de son ami, alors il aurait du ne pas faire de connerie pareil. Il se trouve minable. Il sait qu'il a eu tord encore. Alors se maudissant intérieurement il prend timidement le cadeau avant de commencer à l'ouvrir, ses yeux s'écarquillant petit à petit devant la vision qui s'offre à lui. Un magnifique appareil photo sorcier. Pas un de merde, non de la qualité pure. Doucement il le détaille, laissant ses doigts glisser sur l'objet. Il se voit déjà en train de l'utiliser comme il se passionnait à le faire avant, essayant de capturer chaque instant de sa vie heureuse, chaque instant passé avec son meilleur ami. Puis Ron enfermé il avait abandonné, découvrant que ses photos n'avaient plus aucune vie en l'absence de la chevelure rousse. Oui l'envie l'avait abandonné.

- Ron, par Merlin !

- Tu n'aimes pas ? panique presque l'ancien prisonnier.

Harry ne répond rien, préférant s'approcher de son ami et l'enlacer fortement. Ron reste choqué, impossible de bouger, de respirer, de penser. Il est simplement paralysé, là dans les bras d'Harry contre son corps brulant, entouré de son odeur, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le visage alors qu'il sent ses mains dans son dos le serrer et son nez chatouiller son cou.

- Merci.

- Potter…

- Tu es fou. Pourquoi tu m'as acheté un truc pareil ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas !

- Quoi ? sursaute le brun, venant plonger son regard dans l'autre bleuté. Bien sur que si je me souviens.

- Je…

- Tu crois que je ne me rappelle pas de cette après-midi alors qu'elle recouvre un mur de ma chambre ?

Ron rougit violement baissant le regard alors qu'Harry se met à rire doucement.

- Tu veux bien que je reste avec toi cet après-midi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas.

L'Auror ne se formalise pas de la réponse, attrapant son appareil avant de fixer Ron et de le prendre en photo.

- Mais arrête qu'est ce que tu fais !

Le roux se cache derrière un de ses bras avant que son autre main ne se tende vers son ami pour l'empêcher de le prendre. Il finit par sourire, puis rire nerveusement continuant de lui demander de cesser ce genre de trucs stupide.

- Tu as toujours été mon meilleur model.

Cette fois Ron éclate franchement de rire, entrainant son ami par la même occasion alors qu'il attrape l'appareil dans ses mains, sursautant face au touché de ses doigts. Immédiatement les deux retrouvent leur sérieux alors que naturellement Harry baisse le regarde et vienne déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Le roux quand à lui ferme les yeux sentant son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Il se sent bien. Il se sent heureux. Il finit par glisser une main dans ses cheveux l'invitant ainsi à se coller d'avantage à lui. Ce qu'Harry fait, laissant son corps rencontrer le torse musclé et chaud de son roux et glissant ses mains sur les deux autres lui faisant face.

- Tu me manques chaque jour qui passe, chaque seconde où je ne suis pas près de toi.

- Potter…

- Je veux que tu me pardonne Ron. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ça. Je veux retrouver ton amitié. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. J'aimerais tellement retrouver ce qui nous liait avant toute cette merde, avant cette guerre qui a tout détruit qui t'a détruit. Mais je me demande… je- Harry étouffe un sanglot, je te demande de me pardonner mais comment tu pourrais le faire alors que j'en suis incapable. Je me déteste, je me hais de ne pas avoir cru en toi, d'être responsable de ton enfermement, de tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait. J'ai envie de les tuer un par un, de les détruire comme ils ont pu le faire pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas toi le responsable.

- Si !

- Non ! Et même si j'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire pendant toutes ces années, je sais aujourd'hui que je me mentais, que tu n'y es pour rien. Alors ne t'en veux pas s'il te plait !

- Mais comment tu peux dire ça je ne t'ai pas aidé. Je les ai laissé t'enfermer sans rien dire.

- Chut, ne dis plus rien.

- Ron…

- Tu sais, si mes doigts glissent dans tes cheveux ou même sur ta peau à ce moment, c'est que je ne t'en veux plus. Non même que je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu.

Le brun sanglote un peu plus fort alors qu'il enfouit d'avantage sa tête dans sa nuque.

- On réussira Harry.

Et alors que le brun entend son prénom pour la première fois il sourit avant de plaquer ses lèvres dans son cou. Sentant se contact Ron ferme violement les yeux avant de se dégager de l'emprise, un peu gêné et honteux.

- Pardon. Pardon.

Harry se trouve stupide, il sait bien que Ron à des problèmes avec toutes les attentions. S'excusant une nouvelle fois il se recule mais s'étonne de voir la main du roux le rattraper et de le coller à nouveau à lui.

- Tu restes avec moi toute la journée alors ?

- Je- Je ne peux pas, je dois aller travailler et après j'ai cours.

- Oh…

- Je peux ne pas y aller.

- Si, il faut que tu y ailles. C'est important pour toi.

- Je serais de retour vers 23h.

- Je t'attendrais.

- Je ne t'oblige pas, tu peux très bien retourner au bar et retrouver le gars d'hier soir.

- Ron…

- Je dois y aller à plus tard.

Le roux sort rapidement de la chambre avant de descendre retrouver le salon et s'engouffrer dans la cheminée pour faire le passage avec la boutique de son frère. Il retrouva ce dernier dans la réserve la tête dans les cartons pour remplir les rayons accessibles aux clients.

- Hey… Excuse-moi pour le retard.

- Aucun problème. Tu vas bien ? ça été ton week-end.

- Disons que ça m'a fait du bien. Et toi, Angelina, le bébé ?

- Plus qu'un mois et notre petit bonheur arrive.

- J'ai hâte qu'elle naisse. Je vais commencer à économiser et tu verras je la couvrirais de cadeaux.

- On n'a pas besoin de ça tu sais. Maman, et Ginny le feront déjà assez. Economise pour toi et rend toi heureux.

- Mais vous voir heureux me rend heureux.

George sourit lui décoiffant les cheveux avant de venir lui embrasser le front de manière protectrice. S'en suit une blague auquel les deux se mettent à rire joyeusement alors que le plus jeune des deux roux se met à travailler retrouvant le devant de la boutique pour aller s'occuper des clients. Enfin s'occuper de clients c'est grandement le dire. Ses mains attrapent seulement les achats des consommateurs avant de les encaisser et de leurs rendre dans un sac portant l'effigie du magasin. Tout ça il le fait presque automatiquement ses pensées dirigées seulement vers le brun qu'il a quitté quelques heures plutôt. Ses yeux trop verts le fixant, son sourire si sincère, ses cheveux en bataille, son rire si envoutant. Ils ne se rappellent que de ça, il n'est même pas capable de penser à autres choses. Et même si son cœur bat plus rapidement depuis quelques jours, même s'il se sent divinement bien, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être mort de trouille d'avoir l'impression que tout va trop vite. Il a peur de déraper, de tout faire de travers. Il est terrorisé de retrouver leur complicité d'avant et toutes ses envies qu'il a trop longtemps ignorées, qu'il a trop longtemps oubliées. Il a peur que tout reparte comme avant et que tout se brise à nouveau. Il a peur de redevenir dépendant du survivant comme les cinq années passées. De toute façon non, il l'est toujours et il l'a toujours été.

C'est à lui de vivre aujourd'hui. On le lui a dit, on le lui a répété. Alors pourquoi se poser autant de questions ? Harry, il crève de l'aimer. Alors peu importe sa trouille s'il ne reprend pas sa vie maintenant, il ne le fera jamais. Tant pis s'il se plante. Il va recommencer et ça il se le promet. Il va rentrer ce soir et lui sourire, admirer son regard se loger dans ses bras, s'enivrer de son odeur et retrouver son amitié. Et peut-être qu'au fil du temps ils retrouveront leur complicité d'avant et que tout se déclenchera à nouveau. Qu'enfin tout pourra réellement s'exprimer. Parce qu'il en a envie, oui il en crève d'envie même.

C'est vers 19h que Ron quitte le magasin. Aidé de son frère, il transplane jusqu'à sa fac où il retrouve Tom le sourire aux lèvres, tenant d'une main son écharpe bleue autour de son cou pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole par le vent violement en ce début de soirée. Rapidement Ron le rejoint avant que d'un commun accord il ne rentre dans la salle à l'abri.

- Comment tu vas ?

- On fait aller et toi ?

- Le week-end a fait du bien au moral.

- Exactement.

- Alors chez Harry ?

- Ça va, c'est mieux que ce que je pensais.

- C'est bien. Je pense que tu en as besoin. Tu es content au moins ?

- Je- Oui. On a parlé un peu, on s'est rapproché.

Tom lui sourit, frictionnant ses cheveux avant qu'ils ne s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre alors que leur professeur entrait.

23h10, les deux camarades entrent dans le bus discutant du cours passé. S'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre, Tom vient naturellement déposer sa tête sur l'épaule du roux alors que celui si attrape son écharpe pour commencer à la frictionner entre ses doigts.

- Où est-ce que tu vas aller faire ton stage ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je pensais à Poudlard. J'ai passé toute ma scolarité là-bas, j'ai toujours aimé cette école. Je pense et j'espère être accepté. Et toi ?

- Je ne suis jamais allée à Poudlard donc je ne pense pas là-bas. En faite je n'ai pas trop d'idée.

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon frère Charlie.

- Le deuxième qui vit en Roumanie ?

- Oui, il élève des dragons, les dresse et autres. Ça t'intéresserait ?

- Si ça m'intéresserait, t'es dingue bien sur que oui !

- Je vais lui en parler, je suis sur qu'il serait ravis d'accueillir quelqu'un. Tu verras l'équipe là-bas est géniale et c'est impressionnant.

- Ron t'es…

Le brun se jette presque dans ses bras, le remerciant avant de lui rappeler qu'il descend ici. Ron sourit alors qu'il laisse Tom lui passer son écharpe autour du cou et lui embrasser la joue.

- Merci Ron.

- Je te tiens au courant. A demain.

- Bonne fin de soirée.

Le roux sourie alors que son ami embrasse une dernière fois sa joue avant de descendre du bus. Ron a à peine le temps de le voir poser un pied sur le trottoir que le magicobus reprend sa course folle à travers les rues de Londres pour finalement le déposer quelques minutes plus tard 9 Square Grimault. Epuisé il traverse la route pour pénétrer dans la maison où un calme plat y règne avant de monter à l'étage.

- Ron c'est toi ?

Le roux suivit la voix pour atterrir dans la chambre d'Harry. A sa vue le cœur de l'ancien prisonnier se réchauffa et c'est tout naturellement qu'il lui sourit avant de venir s'asseoir sur son lit le regardant s'activer dans son armoire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je… Je fais mon sac.

- Comment ça ?

- Je dois partir Ron.

En disant cela Harry s'était retourné le regard un peu grave et triste, ses mains portant des vêtements qu'il alla déposer dans sa valise.

- Tu pars ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Des anciens Mangemorts ont été repérés dans une région anglaise, on doit aller sur place pour essayer de les arrêter.

- Mais… Quand ?

- Demain matin.

Ron se lève. Le bonheur ressentit quelques secondes plutôt vient de s'envoler laissant place à un vide bien vite rempli par une colère sans nom. Alors il sort simplement de la pièce avant de retrouver sa chambre et de se déshabiller pour enfiler un jogging et de s'enfouir sous sa couverture.

- Ron je suis désolé.

- Je suis crevé alors si tu pouvais me laisser dormir.

- Je suis obligé de partir. Ron s'il te plait…Je-

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous me répétez tous sans cesse qu'il faut passer à autre chose, qu'il faut avancer. Et tu pars, tu cours à leur recherche !

- Si je cours après comme tu dis c'est parce que je ne peux pas supporter qu'ils soient encore en liberté après tout ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je ne les laisserais pas s'en tirer, tu peux comprendre ça ?

Ron ferme les yeux se détournant du regard trop vert, alors qu'il rabat le drap sur ses épaules.

- Tu peux rester à la maison, tu seras en sécurité. Draco rentre bientôt. Et ça ne sera pas si long.

- Mais ça sera dangereux putain.

Harry sursaute ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.

- Tu crois quoi, qu'ils vont vous attendre gaiement et qu'ils vont coopérer.

- Ron…

- Lâche-moi.

- Je serais surement parti quand tu te réveilleras.

- Cool.

- Ton écharpe, elle est nouvelle ?

- C'est celle de Tom.

- Oh…

- Juste casse-toi, et tu n'es même pas obligé de revenir.

- Ron… Je… Fait juste attention à toi et on se revoit à mon retour hein ?

Le brun attend une réponse qui ne vient pas. Il aimerait rester là mais l'obligation de son boulot le tien. Oui il aimerait rester et se glisser sous la couverture tout contre son corps brulant pour entourer sa taille et embrasser sa peau. Mais Ron ne fait strictement rien, alors Harry quitte la pièce retournant dans sa chambre pour finir sa valise et se coucher quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Alors lorsqu'au levé du soleil Ron se lève, c'est une maison vide qu'il retrouve, Harry a déjà quitté les lieux laissant sa chambre vide de sa présence. Malgré lui il pénètre quand même dans la pièce attrapant un pull au brun resté sur la chaise avant de se retourner vers le mur. Ses yeux admirent une nouvelle fois les photos accrochés, ses doigts glissent sur l'une d'entre elle qu'il finit par décrocher et mettre dans sa poche.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron son sac à la main s'engage dans la cheminée et disparait parmi une grande flamme verte. Peut-être qu'il avait eu tord après tout, peut-être qu'il est trop tard, peut-être qu'il n'y a réellement plus rien. Peut-être qu'il est temps de tourner la page.


	13. Petit Message

Je compte mettre la suite très bientôt pour le Syndrome de l'homme aveugle. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce retard, mais beaucoup de choses ont fait que j'ai été très prise. Je ne vous oublie pas, loin de là.

Merci des mails de soutien qui me poussent à écrire et à continuer de publier !

A très vite !

**K.**


	14. Petit Message 2

**J'ai réussi à me remettre à écrire. L'inspiration est revenue.**

**Je vous poste le prochain chapitre dans la semaine, promis.**

**Merci de votre patience.**


	15. Chapter 13

Deux jours et une nuit étaient passés depuis le départ d'Harry, et Ron n'a absolument pas fermé l'œil. Impossible. Pas que la terreur des nuits en solitaire lui bouffait à nouveau le cœur, non plutôt celle d'imaginer Harry en danger et de le savoir loin de lui qui le rendait totalement insomniaque.

Alors Ron est là, assis devant la cheminée de l'appartement, 00h30. Il est fatigué, peut-être même beaucoup plus et pourtant la seule chose qu'il arrive à faire c'est se tordre les doigts, s'inquiéter comme un enfant. Perdre Harry rien que l'idée lui est inconcevable. Il vient de le retrouver, et là à cet instant il a simplement l'impression de l'avoir perdu à nouveau. Et il est terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas le retrouver.

- Bébé !

L'apparition de Draco et des trois autres le fait sursauter. Sans vraiment avoir le temps de réagir il se retrouve dans les bras de Pansy, puis dans ceux de Blaise suivit de Théo. Ils lui parlent de leurs vacances brièvement, avant de lui dire à quel point ils sont ravis de le revoir. Le roux répond, le roux sourit, mais le roux pense toujours autant à Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard il finit par se retrouver seul dans le salon en face du blond qui finit par le prendre brutalement contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi… tellement.

- Est-ce que ça a été ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à te débrouiller ?

- Je suis toujours en vie comme tu peux le voir.

- Oui je vois ça.

- Tu as réussi à dormir tout seul à l'appartement ?

- Je- Non.

- Ron ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- J'étais chez Potter.

- Oh…

Draco se recule scrutant le visage de son ami avant de l'entrainer sur le canapé.

- Ron ?

- J'ai pas pu rester là. J'étais complètement terrorisé alors j'ai accepté la proposition de Potter qu'il m'avait fait dans l'après midi.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien. Oui bien.

Le blond lui sourit alors que Ron baisse la tête passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux fermés, il essaie de se concentrer pour tenter d'apaiser son cœur. Un soupire lui échappe alors qu'il sent les bras de Draco autour de son corps venir le blottir contre son torse brulant.

- Bébé, tu as l'air épuisé. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ça va je vais bien.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir. Alors dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Tu devrais être chez Harry si tu dormais chez lui pendant la semaine.

- Il est parti.

- Hein ? Comment ça parti ?

Ron enfonce un peu plus sa tête dans le cou du blond, embrassant sa peau à plusieurs reprises pour y cherche du réconfort un contact quelque chose qui pourrait le faire se sentir mieux.

- Ron…

- Mission d'Auror. Il est parti en urgence comme ça. C'est dangereux mais il est parti quand même. Il m'a laissé.

- Oh, je vois… Ron, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il part comme ça et comme toujours il rentrera sain et sauf en ayant épinglé plusieurs Mangemorts en fuites. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Eh bien dors bébé. Je suis là maintenant. Tu peux dormir.

Draco embrasse doucement le front du roux, avant de prendre une position plus confortable pour que tous les deux ne se laissent emporter par le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard.

_En ce début d'après midi, le soleil brillant dans le ciel, éclairait un paysage d'une uniformité magnifique. La neige recouvrait chaque parcelle d'herbe et la moindre branche visible. C'était l'hiver. Un hiver beau mais froid. Des empruntes de pieds partantes du château descendaient vers le lac avant de le contourner pour s'arrêter sous un arbre. Une tête rousse et une autre brune était assis à son pied, chacun emmitouflé dans un chaud manteau, écharpe autour de leur cou et gants à leurs mains. _

_- Je ne comprends pas que les autres puissent rester enfermés. Il y a de la neige partout, c'est juste-_

_- Trop bien…_

_- Ouai. _

_Ron sourit à Harry avant d'enlever ses gants et de s'approcher de lui pour glisser ses doigts dans les manches de son manteau. Harry soupira doucement en sentant la caresse de son ami sur ses poignets, avant de frissonner un peu plus. Les mains du roux étaient glacées._

_- Tu veux rentrer ?_

_- Quoi ? Non pourquoi ? _

_- Mais tu es gelé Ron._

_- Peu importe. Je suis trop bien ici pour bouger._

_Le rire du brun brisa le silence avant qu'il ne replonge ses yeux dans le regard bleuté de son vis-à-vis. Ron rougit immédiatement avant qu'il ne baisse la tête se mettant à fixer les longues jambes d'Harry qu'il avait envie de toucher. De toute façon il avait envie de tout toucher chez le brun, c'était devenu obsessionnel depuis quelques jours et ça ne cessait de s'empirer. Le froid lui brulant les doigts, il se rendit compte qu'Harry c'était dégagé de son toucher pour retirer ses propres gants et glisser ses mains sur ses joues. Le brun laissait ses doigts redessiner chaque partie de son visage, de son front jusqu'à sa bouche en passant par ses yeux et son nez. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que réchauffé par ce geste, Ron déposa ses propres mains sur celles de son ami._

_- Quand tu es là, quand tu… me touches, j'ai juste l'impression que la terre tourne rond. Et puis il suffit qu'on retourne dans l'enceinte de l'école pour me rappeler que non, tout va de travers._

_- C'est notre monde à nous qui tourne rond._

_- J'aimerais y rester, m'y enfermer._

_- On le peut Ron._

_- Non tu ne peux pas._

_Harry baissa les eux, soudain frappé par cette réalité qu'il essayait de fuir ces derniers temps. Ron le prit contre lui, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune. Le survivant soupira de nouveau avant de se relever et fixer les yeux et les lèvres de Ron, si proches, tellement proches. Le souffle brulant sortant de leur bouche respective les électrisa, et doucement Harry s'approcha d'avantage tout autant que Ron, ses mains toujours sur la peau du brun. _

_- Harry ! Ron !_

_Un cri au loin les fit sursauter tous les deux. Le futur Auror ferma les yeux alors que le plus jeune des Weasley regardait Hermione, Dean et Seamus courir vers eux. Un peu gêné de ce qu'ils allaient faire tous deux s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, regardant ailleurs les joues un peu rouge et le souffle un peu court._

_- Vous vous la jouez esquimaux les gars ?_

_- Très drôle Dean._

_- Non vraiment qu'est ce que vous faites dans le froid ?_

_- On profite des premières neiges._

_- C'est mieux que de rester cloitré à l'intérieur, surtout que bientôt il fera beaucoup trop froid pour mettre un pied dehors._

_- Harry, Ginny te cherchait, intervient Hermione. _

_Le brun soupira de lassitude, alors que le regard de Ron se fit noir et qu'à présent énervé il se leva pour commencer à marcher aux côtés de ses amis en direction du château. La jeune fille s'excusa auprès du survivant qui lui embrassa simplement la tempe avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le premier groupe._

_- Excuse-moi de dire ça Ron, mais c'est fou comme ta sœur peu courir après Harry. C'en est presque écœurant parfois. _

_- Je sais mais merci de me rappeler que cette fille en chaleur est toujours ma sœur._

_- Ron t'exagères !_

_- J'exagère Hermione ? Tu plaisantes ? Je l'a reconnais plus, elle est tellement… chiante par merlin, obstinée et collante. Ça se voit qu'Harry ne l'aime pas. Faut quoi qu'il lui hurle devant tout le monde ! C'est ma petite sœur, je l'aime n'en doutez pas mais là… franchement là…_

_- Je comprends, compatit Seamus, la mienne n'est pas bien mieux. _

_- Heureusement que tu es différente Hermione. _

_- C'est tellement agréable de discuter avec une fille qui ne pense pas à son petit ami, qui a de la conversation, qui est intelligente, et qui partage les mêmes délires que nous._

_- Dean n'insiste pas je t'ai dis que je ne te passerais pas mon travail pour le devoir à rendre en métamorphose. _

_- Mais Hermione… _

_Seamus et Dean se mirent à poursuivre la brune à travers le parc en la suppliant tandis qu'Harry riait face à cette vision tout en continuant de marcher aux côtés de Ron qui ne disait pas un mot. Au bout de quelques secondes le roux finit par se rapprocher de son ami laissant son bras venir se coller à son voisin, ses doigts glissant dans ceux de son ami._

_Le moment était précieux, magnifique. Le temps et le paysage étaient agréables, l'amitié était au rendez-vous et parmi tout ça se trouvait un roux et un brun, leur deux visages ornés d'un sourire complice, leurs mains se chamaillant gentiment. C'était ça eux. Et Ron ne pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'avantage et de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry tout en continuant de marcher. Oui c'était ça eux, mais c'était surtout là que le roux se sentait bien._

Lorsque Ron se lève au petit matin, il rajoute une croix au calendrier. Il avait passé un jour de plus loin d'Harry. Au total 29 jours. Merde presque un mois. C'en était insupportable et pourtant il continuait de se lever le matin, d'aller travailler, de retrouver Tom en cours et d'y assister, avant de se coucher. Personne n'a de nouvelles du brun, aucun signe de vie, rien. Il ne doit pas penser à lui autant, il ne doit pas s'inquiéter autant. Et pourtant si, chaque seconde, chaque minute qu'il passe il ne fait que ça, s'inquiéter.

Ça en était finit de lui. Terminé. Il ne pensait même plus au passé. Azkaban ? Peu importe maintenant. Il a retrouvé Harry, et il se sent tellement heureux qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre à nouveau. Alors essayant de positiver de croire que tout va bien il se dirige dans la salle de bain pour se préparer avant de descendre en bas. Il n'a pas cours pendant une semaine et le magasin est fermé pour congés alors c'est comme des vacances où il n'a pas le droit de quitter Londres. M'enfin peu importe il attend Harry.

Parcourant le salon il frissonne en repensant au rêve qu'il a fait. Ce souvenir qui l'avait longtemps marqué et hanté. Aucun des deux n'en avait reparlé. C'était comme si rien n'avait jamais failli se produire. Et pourtant Ron avait eu envie de réessayer à maintes et maintes reprises. Ça lui avait tiraillé les entrailles si durement mais il avait résisté. Et puis ça avait été comme si sans en avoir parlé, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne rien commencer pendant la guerre. Ne rien gâcher c'était ça qu'ils pensaient chacun de leur côté, c'était ça qu'ils avaient voulu et malheureusement cette foutue bataille avait tout brisé. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Tout c'était terminé, rien n'avait jamais vraiment commencé.

- Draco ! appela le roux.

- Dans la cuisine Ron !

Rapidement l'ancien prisonnier rejoint la pièce trouvant le blond plongé dans ses cours, ses lunettes sur son nez et un crayon à la bouche alors que sa moue de concentration fait doucement sourire. Délaissant ses parchemins il se lève, venant enlacer son ami.

- Ça va bébé ? Bien dormi ?

- Plutôt et toi ?

- Eh bien…

- Non. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande vu les bruits que j'ai entendus cette nuit.

- Oh merlin !

- Oui… vous avez oublié le sort de silence.

- Oh Ron je suis désolé.

- Hey, c'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco lui sourit glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant d'embrasser son front.

- Tu es beau.

- Je tiens à toi Draco.

- Moi aussi Ron.

Ron ressert l'étreinte, content que l'ancien Serpentard le comprenne. Après plusieurs secondes ils se lâchent, le roux se préparant un café avant de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail.

- Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Réviser un peu ce que j'ai vu depuis le début de mes cours et je ne sais pas. Me reposer. Toi ?

- Je finis mon devoir à rendre pour cet aprèm parce que j'ai cours, et ce soir on sera à la maison. On se fera un bon repas tous ensemble.

- D'accord.

Un silence s'installe alors que l'ancien Gryffondor se plonge dans la contemplation de sa marque, frottant dessus comme s'il avait toujours l'espoir de la voir disparaître.

- Ron ?

- Hum…

- Est-ce que Harry te manque ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu t'inquiètes, tu l'attends. Je le vois.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi s'il te plait.

- Regarde-moi et dis le moi qu'il ne te manque pas !

Ron se remet sur ses jambes, cherchant ses mots, grognant après Draco. Son regard bleuté se relève pour plonger dans celui argent de son ami, s'apprêtant à lui répéter sa phrase mais d'un coup son cœur se rappel à lui. Arrêter de mentir. Cesser de se voiler la face. Alors il baisse simplement la tête avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Draco avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Ron fait pas la gueule revient !

- Je ne fais pas la gueule.

- Menteur…

- Mais tu m'énerves tu es tout le temps entrain de… et moi je… et tu…

- Mais encore ?

Pour seul réponse le roux lui tire la langue avant d'attraper un de ses parchemins pour commencer à le relire. Mais un pop sonore les interrompt. Draco sursaute mais finit par sourire à la vue du brun. Harry est là, le visage un peu amoché mais souriant quand même alors qu'il regarde Ron qui choqué n'ose à peine faire un geste.

- Harry, tu es rentré ! Comment tu vas ?

Le blond venait de se lever pour enlacer son ami avant de lui servir un verre d'eau.

- Ça va merci et toi tes vacances ?

- Merveilleux. Ça fait un bien fou. Enfin toi, Ron m'a expliqué ton expédition. Sur que ça va ? T'es l'air pas mal abimé quand même.

- On a rencontré pas mal de soucis, ce qui a un peu reculé notre retour.

- On s'est un peu inquiété quand même, mais tu es là et bien vivant.

Harry acquiesce, passant une main dans ses cheveux un peu nerveux avant de se retourner vers le roux qui continue de lire son parchemin. Ses yeux le détaillent, le trouvant une nouvelle fois magnifique, avant qu'il ne s'approche de lui hésitant. Draco voyant la scène range ses cours avant de s'éclipser simplement, laissant les deux anciens Gryffondors seul à seul dans un silence gênant.

- Ron, tu vas bien ?

- Ouai…

- Tu révises pour ce soir ?

- Je suis en vacances.

- Oh… c'est bien. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que je sors d'Azkaban et que je n'ai pas le droit de quitter Londres pendant un an.

- Oui, je sais mais-

- Je vais rester ici me reposer et retrouver un peu plus mes parents ainsi que George et Bill.

- C'est bien.

Ron relève son regard bleuté vers Harry qui est à présent assis en face de lui sur la table.

- Ça a été tes cours et le travail pendant ce mois ?

- Potter…

- Je-

- Est-ce que je te demande si tu t'es bien éclaté avec tes potes Aurors à poursuivre des Mangemorts ?

- Non.

- Bien.

- Ron…

L'ancien prisonnier baisse la tête, se relève délaissant ses cours avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la cuisine.

- Je vais y aller… Ron…Je- J'y vais.

Mais Ron ne répond pas quittant la pièce pour retrouver sa chambre où il se laisse glisser contre la porte. Il soupire se trouvant encore une nouvelle fois stupide d'avoir réagit ainsi. Mais il a tellement peur de tout ce qu'il peut ressentir, de la manière dont son cœur s'emballe violement dans sa poitrine, dont ses mains deviennent moites, dont ses pupilles se dilatent, dont son envie et son désir s'emparent de son cerveau. Oui, tout ça l'effraie. Parce que s'il s'était écouté il se serait jeté dans ses bras pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou et s'enivrer de son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué, et il l'aurait insulté pour l'avoir quitté aussi longtemps et pour avoir mis sa vie en jeu vu les blessures toujours visibles. Mais il n'a rien fait de tout ça, non, il s'est simplement contenté de fuir comme d'habitude. Et là il s'en veut tellement, il le veut tellement.

22 heures. Le dessert est amené à table par Pansy. Tout le monde se sert sauf Ron. Le roux n'ayant pas mangé grand-chose depuis le début du repas. Il n'a pas vraiment d'appétit, ses pensées plutôt dirigées vers un certain brun non présent à la table.

- Ron tu n'aimes pas la tarte aux fraises ?

Une tarte aux fraises, encore. L'ancien prisonnier sourit se remémorant la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Harry pour fêter son anniversaire.

- Ron, youhou t'es avec nous ?

- Je- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour.

Draco se lève pour s'approcher du roux, inquiet. Mais ce dernier lui sourit signe qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée.

- Tu feras un coucou de notre part à Harry, l'interpelle Blaise.

Ron le regarde noir alors que les quatre amis se mettent à rire. Un tirage de langue plus tard, le roux disparait dans une flamme verte avant de se retrouver dans le salon de Potter complètement plongé dans le noir. Connaissant maintenant la maison par cœur, l'ancien prisonnier se dirige à l'aveuglette vers les escaliers avant de monter à l'étage. Là une petite lumière est visible, filtrant à travers la porte donnant sur la chambre d'Harry. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, Ron gravit la dernière marche, se poste devant l'entrée avant de frapper presque timidement. N'obtenant pas de réponse, le roux ouvre doucement pour se glisser dans la pièce. Le brun est là, ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez entrain de lire un de ses dossiers. A l'entente de la porte claquant il relève la tête brutalement et sursaute à la vue de la chevelure rousse.

- Ron… Qu'est ce que-

- Tu allais dormir, je reviendrais demain ou un autre jour.

- Non tu peux rester ! reste…

Le roux passe une main dans ses cheveux un peu nerveusement tandis que le brun range ses affaires pour se lever. Le regard bleuté se bloque sur le corps d'Harry seulement recouvert d'un bas de jogging noir alors que son torse musclé est ainsi largement visible.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Enfin je veux dire pourquoi tu es ici à cette heure là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je-

- Ron ?

Harry presque inquiet s'approche du roux doucement, cherchant son regard avant de lui sourire.

- Je ne voulais pas être désagréable tout à l'heure.

- Tu avais le droit. Je suis parti brutalement.

Ron ferme un instant les yeux avant de tendre sa main vers le visage du brun et laisser glisser ses doigts sur sa joue. Harry retient sa respiration profitant, tout en s'approchant d'avantage.

- Tu m'as manqué Ron.

- Harry…

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te laisser.

Le roux lui sourit doucement tout en allant se loger dans ses bras. L'Auror se mord la lèvre retenant un gémissement avant de passer ses bras dans le dos de son amis et de le serrer d'avantage contre lui, s'étouffant presque de son odeur alors que son nez va se coller dans le cou de son vis-à-vis.

- Est-ce que je peux… rester là ? Je ne veux pas… je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

Harry lui sourit sincèrement, ses yeux à la limite de laisser glisser quelques larmes de bonheur. Son cœur menacerait presque d'exploser tellement il se sent bien et amoureux. Sa main attrape une de celle du roux pour l'entrainer vers le lit. Les deux se laissent tomber sur le matelas, s'asseyant l'un en face de l'autre, leurs jambes en tailleur et leurs mains toujours enlacées. A plusieurs reprises Ron vient délicatement poser sa tête sur l'épaule du brun en face de lui câlinant sa tête dans son cou, nichant son nez dans sa nuque, respirant son odeur avant de se remettre droit et de plonger son regard bleuté dans celui vert d'Harry. Ce dernier le fixe l'admirant, caressant doucement ses mains de ses pouces.

- J'ai eu peur d'avoir à nouveau tout brisé, que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.

- Je me suis inquiété.

- Je suis désolé.

L'Auror s'approche doucement, déposant ses lèvres sur le front du roux. Le roux ferme les yeux tout en inspirant et en resserrant ses doigts dans ceux d'Harry.

- Tu ne vas pas repartir hein ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas te le promettre.

- Pour-pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est mon métier, parce que je ne peux pas les laisser en liberté après tout ce qu'ils ont fait, parce que Pettigrew est toujours dehors. Alors non je ne peux pas te le promettre parce que je ne m'arrêterais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas enfermé à Azkaban.

Le brun baisse les yeux allant cette fois déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Ron encercle ses bras autour de la taille de son ami avant de le tirer un peu plus contre lui.

- Je suis en vacances tu sais.

- Ah oui ?

- J'aimerais qu'on se voie un peu. Enfin je veux dire… Si tu veux rester là, si tu veux passer. Je ne sais pas. Il y a toujours la chambre pour- pour ton petit ami et toi.

- Mon petit ami et moi ?

- Oui le gars. Ce Tom et son écharpe.

- Oh Tom…

- Ouai Tom.

Ron rit doucement avant de retrouver les yeux d'Harry passant ses doigts sur sa joue avant de lui sourire.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

- Ce n'est… mais-

Le roux fait non de la tête avant de rire à nouveau.

- Ron…

- Je retournerais à l'appart demain chercher quelques affaires.

- C'est vrai ? Tu-

- Mais tu dois savoir que demain ou après demain ou encore le jour d'après, je peux te hurler dessus, t'insulter jusqu'à ce que je te blesse. Je pourrais me réveiller et te détester comme le jour où je me suis retrouvé libre. Je pourrais me mettre à pleurer comme ça pour un rien. Je pourrais te haïr si fort que ça te fera mal, si mal que tu voudras que je sorte de ta vie.

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Ne dit pas ça.

- C'est impossible je ne pourrais jamais te sortir de ma vie. Jamais.

Harry s'allonge complètement entrainant Ron avec lui alors que celui-ci niche sa tête dans son cou. Presque automatiquement leurs doigts se lient alors que leurs yeux se ferment et qu'ils se mettent à sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes l'Auror sans le corps reposant contre lui s'alourdir, signe que le roux s'est endormi. Alors s'installe un peu plus confortablement avant de se laisser aller au sommeil qui l'appelait depuis quelques temps déjà.

* * *

**TADAAAAM!**

**Fiou, un autre chapitre est bientôt prêt. **

**Je dirais donc à bientôt :D**


	16. Chapter 14

_La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur Poudlard. Les couloirs étaient déjà déserts, silencieux. Comme une image de quelque chose qui s'approchait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Malgré tout ça, un roux parcourait le château en direction du bureau du directeur où il avait été convoqué. Plus les minutes passaient plus il stressait, ses mains se crispant alors qu'il arrivait devant la fameuse statue. D'accord peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver contre Malfoy comme il l'avait fait. Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas habituel. Alors pourquoi cette fois Dumbledore lui demandait de venir le voir. _

_- Monsieur Weasley, entrez et venez vous asseoir. _

_- Si c'est par rapport à ce crétin de blondinet, d'accord je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui casser le nez, mais il l'avait cherché-_

_- Non ce n'est pas pour ça Ron._

_- Parce qu'il avait insulté Harry et Snape ne lui dit jamais rien alors… Attendez. Comment ça ce n'est pas pour ça ?_

_- Assoyez-vous s'il vous plait. _

_Croisant son regard dénué d'amusement, le roux se posa sur une chaise devant le bureau avant de porter le regard sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Le bureau était à l'image du directeur excentrique, soigné, d'un certain âge, mais d'une grâce particulière. C'était beau et confortable. Totalement différent du cachot de son professeur de potion._

_- J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre. Je vous laisserais parler après. Mais d'abord laissez-moi vous expliquer et vous soumettre mon idée._

_- Oui, d'accord. _

_- Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui se prépare. Voldemort s'immisce dans le ministère, à Gringotts et même ici. Il se renforce, prend confiance et beaucoup de personnes le rejoignent par peur. Tout se réitère comme par le passé. Mais cette fois il n'y aura pas de miraculé à la cicatrice. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je pense- Oui je pense qu'il doit réellement croire en sa force, et il faut que ça continue. C'est en pensant être invincible qu'on fait des erreurs et que tout s'écroule. Se sentir si puissant qu'il peut même rallier des personnes qu'il pensait éternellement contre lui. Vous voyez ? Des personnes combattant de notre côté et ayant un rôle important, très important. Quelqu'un si proche d'Harry que ça pourrait le briser. Et si Voldemort y croit, s'il pense que même ses plus grands amis le laissent tomber et qu'il ne s'en remet pas, alors il pensera avoir gagné. Vous êtes ce qu'il appelle un sang pur, vous êtes de famille avec les Malfoy et vous êtes le meilleur ami d'Harry._

_- Attendez qu'êtes vous-_

_- Monsieur Weasley, il faut que vous compreniez que je ne demande jamais ça de guetter de cœur. Je sais ce qu'il y a derrière, je sais ce que ça implique. Les interrogatoires, la peur, la torture, la mort. Mais je dois vous le demander parce que c'est nécessaire. J'en ai beaucoup discuté avec certains membres de l'ordre et ils sont d'accord. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour cette mission. _

_- Non. Non et non vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça._

_- Ronald vous ne serez pas seul. Certains sont espions depuis des années déjà, ils seront là pour vous épauler et vous guider. Et vous êtes le seul à avoir la carrure pour affronter ça. Harry a besoin de mademoiselle Granger à ses côtés. _

_- Je vous en prie ne me demander pas ça._

_Un silence se fît dans le bureau alors que Ron était à présent debout marchant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les poings crispés._

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je suis assez fort pour ça. Vous n'en savez rien. Il va essayer de vérifier si je ne suis pas un espion, il va peut-être me- il va falloir que je prouve ma bonne foi. S'il me demande de tuer j'en serais incapable. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça vous entendez. _

_- J'en ai parlé à votre père._

_- De quoi ? Non, non. De toute façon il est hors de question que je fasse ça à ma famille à Hermione à… Harry. Je ne supporterais pas le regard qu'ils pourront avoir sur moi._

_- Vous finissez vos deux mois de cours. Tout commencera pendant les vacances. Le premier mois on vous entrainera et après vous intègreriez ses rangs. _

_- Il est hors de question qu'il appose sa marque sur moi, compris._

_- Ronald._

_- Je ne peux pas faire ça Harry._

_- Je sais- à quel point vous être proche je sais._

_- Non vous ne savez pas, vous ne savez rien ! hurla Ron._

_Les yeux du roux s'étaient remplis de larmes et c'est tremblant qu'il se retourna vers son directeur. Son souffle était erratique et ses poings crispés._

_- Bien sur que si, je sais. Et je comprends votre réaction. Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, vraiment si j'avais d'autres choix je le ferais. Mais je n'en ai pas. Et vous préférez quoi ? Rester ici et le regarder augmenter en puissance jusqu'à ce qu'il attaque, ou tout faire pour le contrer et fissurer ses rangs ?_

_- Harry ne me pardonnera pas._

_- Est-ce que vous pouvez répondre à ma question ? s'énerva le plus âgé._

_Ron se rassit, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de relever la tête._

_- Si jamais- S'il lui arrive quelque chose… _

_- Il ne lui arrivera rien._

_Alors le roux acquiesça donnant son accord avant de laisser parler le directeur. Mais Ron n'écoutait pas. L'heure du départ ? Il s'en foutait. Les conditions d'entrainement ? Il s'en foutait également. A vrai dire c'était comme s'il n'était plus présent. Il allait abandonner Harry. Ne plus le voir, ne plus le sentir, ne plus l'entendre rire. Plus rien, rien. Simplement le détester, faire semblant de le détester. A cette pensée le Gryffondor étouffa un sanglot avant de se lever._

_- Est-ce que je peux y aller ?_

_- Ronald-_

_- Merci._

_Le roux n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit brutalement du bureau, descendant l'escalier rapidement alors qu'il se mettait à courir dans les couloirs. Le calme de la nuit avait laissé place au bruit de sa course et des sanglots qu'il n'arrivait même plus à retenir. Finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes il n'eut même plus la force d'avancer et s'écroula au détour d'un couloir avant de se recroqueviller par terre. Son souffle était erratique alors que ses larmes envahissaient ses joues encore et encore. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre sans Harry, alors que c'était lui sa vie ?_

Ron vient d'apparaitre dans le salon au square, un sac sur l'épaule. Il était allé chercher ses affaires à l'appartement expliquant la situation à ses amis qui avaient été ravis. Draco l'avait enlacé pendant de longues secondes avant d'embrasser son front. Désormais il est là, rejoignant la cuisine où Harry prépare à manger. Il dépose son sac sur une chaise, retirant sa veste avant de se poser à côté du brun.

Le brun tourne la tête pour rencontrer le regard bleuté de son ami. A la vue de son sourire, il ne peut empêcher son cœur de s'emballer. Ron est là, vraiment là.

- Ça va ?

- Hm…

- Tu sais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de rester ici.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi chez toi ?

- Si, bien sur que si. C'est tout ce que je veux.

Ron sourit avant de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

- Hermione m'a proposé une sortie ce soir avec Bill, Seamus et Dean. Tu es invité bien sur.

- Oh…

- On irait dans un bar dansant. Mais si tu ne veux pas- enfin tu préfères peut-être rester ici. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de-

- Si, d'accord. Pourquoi pas.

- C'est vrai tu es d'accord ?

- Oui.

Harry attrape la main de Ron pour le prendre dans ses bras tout en embrassant une nouvelle fois la peau de son cou. Le roux se sent bien là, tellement bien. Comme si le passé avait disparu, et qu'il ne restait plus qu'Harry. Que lui, rien que lui. De toute façon il n'y avait que lui.

- Je dois aller travailler, je reviens ce soir. Tu m'attends hein ?

- Hm, hm. Mais tu reviens ?

- D'ici quelques heures.

- D'accord.

- A tout à l'heure.

L'Auror sourit enfilant sa veste avant de transplaner. Le roux se retrouve seul, appréciant le silence de la maison où il se trouve. C'est chez Harry et il adore être ici. Il se dirige à l'étage, dans la chambre de son hôte où il s'allonge rapidement su le lit du brun. Son odeur l'entoure bien vite et il se met à soupirer. C'est bon, si bon. Il a l'impression de se retrouver quelques années plus tôt, en fermant les yeux il s'y revit presque.

23 heures. Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux passent de son polo au miroir. Ron à ses côtés se met à rire doucement. Lui était prêt depuis une heure, il s'était installé sur le canapé et avait écouté l'eau coulant dans la douche. Harry s'est préparé pendant trois bons quarts d'heure avant d'en sortir. Et Ron le trouve magnifique.

- On peut y aller, où tu penses encore te recoiffer ?

- Je- excuse-moi. On y va.

Harry prend la main de son vis-à-vis dans la sienne, ses yeux se portent sur le visage de son ami, y cherchant doute ou même peur, mais rien, seul un regard brillant qui le fixe. Le brun inspire fortement, il ne sait pas si Ron est réellement prêt, s'il fait semblant face à tout ça, s'il l'a vraiment retrouvé, si sa douleur et sa haine ne noient pas les éclairs de bonheur qu'il arrive désormais à retrouver. Il ne sait pas, il peut simplement espérer, que tout recommence comme avant, que bientôt Ron le prenne contre lui comme il le faisait auparavant, et qu'il lui murmure toutes les choses qu'ils ne se sont encore jamais dites. Reprendre simplement où ils s'étaient arrêtés, pour enfin se trouver et commencer la réelle relation qui les lie.

- Harry ?

- Hm ?

- Je voulais te dire, je suis content que l'on soit redevenu ami. J'ai besoin de ça pour avancer, et…

Ron continue de parler, il a besoin de ça. Mais Harry ne l'écoute plus, son esprit n'emmagasine plus aucune information, la seule chose qu'il ne cesse de se répéter et d'entendre à nouveau est le mot ami. Redevenu ami. Jamais par le passé il n'avait été ami, non, ça avait toujours été plus que ça, toujours ! Harry se fige davantage, est-ce que tout ça signifiait que Ron ne souhaite désormais que son amitié, et qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre eux. Cette pensée aussi bien inconcevable que douloureuse lui coupe la respiration pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ne le supporterait jamais. Son corps, son cœur, son âme entière était liée à Ron, ça ne peut pas être autrement.

- Harry ?

Une main s'agite devant ses yeux.

- Ça va ?

- Oh euh oui.

- Tu semblais ailleurs.

- Non je- euh, on y va ?

Ron fronce les sourcils, dubitatif face à la réponse du brun mais n'ajoute rien de plus. Il se contente de poser sa main sur son épaule, pour qu'ils puissent transplaner.

Assis à une table se trouvant dans un coin du bar, Ron laisse glisser son doigt sur le rebord de son verre vide, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Hermione et Bill s'agitent doucement sur l'espace aménagé en piste de danse, permettant ainsi aux clients de profiter de la musique entrainante qui est audible. A la droite du roux, Dean partage une conversation des plus passionnantes avec Seamus et Harry, assis juste en face.

Ron ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait ici. Il avait envie de venir, bien sur, mais se retrouver à présent au milieu de ses anciens amis, comme une image d'avant-guerre, lui donne le tournis. Il ne se sent pas à sa place. Il n'arrive pas à s'enthousiasmer, à rire, à parler. La vie a continué sans lui pendant tout ce temps, et c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il s'en rend vraiment compte. Il se surprend même à fixer la porte, espérant la venue de Draco, Pansy et Blaise. Ses trois amis lui manquent, et s'il s'écoutait, il irait les retrouver.

Mais pourtant ils aiment être parmi ses amis, retrouver ce petit groupe de Gryffondors, c'est beau, agréable, ça lui fait du bien. Mais ça reste dur, trop dur de voir que beaucoup trop de choses ont été brisées entre eux. Il n'a plus aucune faciliter à discuter, à rire avec eux comme auparavant, non, il a même parfois l'impression de se forcer.

Etre avec les trois Serpentards c'est simple, si simple. Ils se comprennent, ils ont partagé et vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Leurs vies sont liées pour l'éternité. Chaque rire, chaque sourire, chaque discussion qu'ils partagent, chacun le sait.

Un soupir lui échappe. Il se sent fatigué d'être autant tiraillé, mais il se sent si peu à sa place en les regardant, et il est terrorisé de ne pas réussir à la retrouver, de ne plus jamais pouvoir rire et parler avec eux. Ses yeux se ferment un instant avant qu'il ne se lève pour se diriger vers le bar.

- Un autre verre s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur va pour attraper une bouteille, mais se fige. Ses yeux se sont assombris à la seconde où il a reconnu la chevelure rousse et la marque si visible sur l'avant-bras de Ron. Il grogne quelque chose d'inaudible, avant de se détourner pour s'occuper d'un autre client. L'ancien prisonnier reste immobile, accoudé au bar, il se sent tellement stupide. Une partie de lui souhaiterait attraper le jeune homme à la gorge pour l'obliger à le servir, l'autre désire simplement s'enfuir pour aller se cacher. Il ferme une seconde les yeux, son cœur douloureux se faisant plus lourd.

- Un whisky pur feu s'il vous plaît, et vous resservirez une bière au beurre pour ce jeune homme, merci !

La voix dure qu'il vient d'entendre le fait sursauter. Il relève la tête regardant sur sa gauche. Ses sourcils se froncent, hésitant, avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre puis se referme.

- Bonsoir Ron.

Le roux trop étonné n'arrive même pas à aligner deux mots, ses yeux se posent sur le verre qu'on vient de lui amener, avant de se reporter sur l'homme à ses côtés, dont le regard noisette et le sourire sincère, lui donne les mains moites.

- Viktor Krum ?

Le brun hoche la tête tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise aux côtés de l'ancien prisonnier. Il fait trinquer son verre contre celui de Ron, tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais sorti, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur.

Ron ne dit pas un mot, à vrai dire il ne sait pas quoi dire. Viktor, il ne l'a pas vu depuis l'année du tournoi des trois sorciers, ou plutôt quatre. A cette époque il avait fait du charme à Hermione, pendant que lui s'inquiétait du sort d'Harry. Ils ne s'étaient pas réellement parlé, simplement jaugés du regard. Ron avait admiré le garçon mature, joueur professionnel au Quidditch, qui en imposait et donc le charme avait fait des ravages. Aujourd'hui alors que ses yeux ne l'ont pas lâché, il le trouve pareil tout en étant différent. Il a perdu du poids, mais ses cheveux sont restés courts. Sa barbe a poussé lui donnant un air ténébreux et charmeur, tandis que ses yeux semblent briller. Ron s'étonne de le trouver encore plus homme, plus ouvert, et beaucoup plus attirant.

- Tu as changé.

Ron sursaute, il s'attendait pas à ce que Viktor pense la même chose de lui. Il lui sourit doucement, le premier depuis que le brun était venu l'abordé.

- J'étais en train de me dire la même chose de toi, murmure le roux.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

Ron hausse les épaules, que peut-il dire d'autre ? Oui il semble physiquement aller bien, mais c'est sa tête qui ne suit pas, et peut-être que jamais ça ne changera.

- Merci pour le verre.

- De rien, le serveur est un con.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, à me parler.

Viktor secoue la tête, pourtant il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, il se rapproche même davantage.

- Ron, cette marque représente ce que tu as fait et ce que tu es. Tu as infiltré les rangs de Voldemort pour le faire tomber, tu as dû tuer des gens pour en sauver des milliers d'autres, tu as dû te séparer d'Harry pour mieux le protéger. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de tout ça. Etre à tes côtés, te parler, ça ne me pose aucun problème, parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Ron.

Le roux passe sa main dans ses cheveux, il ne veut pas entendre ce genre de discours, il déteste qu'on puisse lui dire qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Il déteste ça, parce que ce quelqu'un de bien comme ils savent si bien le dire à finit enfermé à Azkaban pendant quatre foutues années, quelle ironie. Tout en reportant son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés, il boit une gorgée de son verre, il ne doit pas penser à tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu es devenu ?

- Toujours attrapeur professionnel. Mais depuis un an j'ai pris le poste de professeur de vol sur balais magiques à Poudlard.

- Vraiment ? Personne ne m'a rien dit.

- Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment proche d'Harry, Blaise et Seamus.

- Mais Hermione…

Les deux hommes se regardent, un attendant la fin de la phrase et l'autre une réponse.

- C'est une très bonne amie, il est vrai que tu aurais pu le savoir par elle. Mais je pense qu'elle était plus occupée à te retrouver, qu'à te parler de moi.

- Est-ce-que tu l'aimes encore ? demande l'ancien prisonnier.

- Pardon ?

Viktor se met soudain à rire.

- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle.

- Tu- jamais ?

- Non.

Le regard de Ron se détourne quelque peu. Il observe la salle, les gens. Il se sent étouffer ici, tous le regardent de travers, et il ne le supporte plus.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Aucune réponse. Viktor fronce les sourcils face au regard perdu du roux. Ils semblent partis ailleurs, perdus, ailleurs.

- Ron ?

- Je- oui, tu disais ?

- Ron, ça va ?

- Ouai.

- Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ?

Les yeux bleus se mettent soudain à briller. Il acquiesce presque en le remerciant, avant de se lever. Il ne fait pas attention aux regards interrogatifs de ses amis sur lui, il ne leur dit même pas un mot. Ce besoin d'air est si présent, qu'arriver dehors il laisse basculer sa tête en arrière, respirant à pleins poumons.

- Tu préfères t'asseoir ou marcher ?

- Marcher.

Viktor hoche la tête. Il attend que Ron ouvre de nouveau les yeux, que son regard puisse croiser le sien et que son sourire vienne illuminer son visage, pour commencer à marcher. Le début se fait silencieux, puis doucement des sujets de conversation s'installent.

Plusieurs fois Ron se surprend à sourire sincèrement. Discuter avec l'attrapeur est beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Le brun n'appose aucun regard de pitié, de haine, de tristesse ou même de peur. Ses yeux brillent d'une gentillesse, d'une sincérité étonnante, et ça Ron l'apprécie plus que tout. Ils ne parlent pas du passé, ils ne parlent pas de l'enfermement de Ron, ils ne parlent pas de la période où Ron fut espion, ils ne parlent pas d'Harry, ni des autres, non, ils parlent simplement. Comme si Ron, dont la mémoire aurait été effacée, apprenait de nouveau la vie auprès de Viktor. Ils lui expliquent les changements de gouvernement, les nouveaux couples qui se sont formés ces dernières années, ils lui parlent de la ligue nationale anglaise de Quidditch, des cours qu'ils donnent à Poudlard et des changements qu'il y a eu dans sa vie ou dans le reste du monde sorcier. Ron écoute et participe gaiement à la conversation. Il se sent bien, il se sent mieux.

Tous deux se retrouvent finalement assis sur un banc dans une ruelle de la ville, à regarder le soleil se lever. Ron ne peut détacher ses yeux de l'horizon, son dernier lever de soleil, il avait pu l'apercevoir à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Il avait presque oublié à quel point en direct tout est plus magnifique.

- Est-ce que ça te dit d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner ?

A la question, l'estomac de Ron se fait entendre, lui tirant par la même occasion une jolie grimace. Viktor se met à rire joyeusement, il prend la main de l'homme à ses côtés pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

- Je connais une adresse sympa à cinq minutes. Tu as déjà pris un petit déjeuner français ?

- Non jamais, mais d'accord.

Ron finalement quitta l'ancien élève de Durmstrang, un peu plus d'une heure plus tard. En marchant dans la rue jusqu'à la maison d'Harry, il ne fît que sourire. Ses pensées toutes tournées vers la nuit qu'il venait de passée. Viktor avait été d'une compagnie agréable, à tel point que cette nuit s'avère être la meilleure depuis sa sortie.

En rentrant il ne croise pas Harry, surement déjà couchée. Alors silencieusement il rejoint sa chambre et s'y couche épuisé. Demain sera une dure journée, surement ponctuée par les questions et le mécontentement du survivant.

_Les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre, éclairaient une cellule délabrée. Le pavé humide était sale, les murs épais et sombres renforçaient l'impression d'enfermement, et au milieu de ce joli tableau, un corps pâle et amaigri recroquevillé sur lui-même donnait tout le tragique à la situation. _

_La silhouette semblait immobile, à peine agiter par une faible respiration. La chevelure rousse, longue et emmêlée cachait un visage creusé et endormi. La lumière progressa, éclairant sa peau, rendant visible tous les marques, bleus, coupures, cicatrices, témoins des horreurs qu'il pouvait subir lors de son enfermement. _

_Soudain une sonnerie retentit dans la cellule. Ron sursauta. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement et par automatisme il se leva, chancelant jusqu'à atteindre le mur et resta immobile. Il était arrivé au stade de son emprisonnement où son corps agissait pour lui. Il ne pensait plus, ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus et ne désirait plus rien. _

_Aujourd'hui c'était jeudi. Jeudi où le jour des douches, le jour de sa destruction intérieure, si cela était encore possible. Il n'était de toute façon plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle, tout en lui était mort depuis bien des mois déjà. Son regard se porta sur le mur en pierres en face de lui, plus particulièrement sur le trou au niveau de la jonction avec le sol. Il y revoyait les doigts de Draco. Draco. La douleur qui traversa son cœur face à ce souvenir, lui coupa la respiration. Il eut à peine le temps de se rappeler davantage, que le décor des douches se matérialisait devant ses yeux. _

_Pendant une seconde hurler lui traversa l'esprit, mais il fût simplement capable de retirer son chandail et de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. Ses mains tremblaient. Et pourtant il ne ressentait aucune peur, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'avoir peur. Il toucha le carrelage blanc et glacé de son front, appuya négligemment sur le bouton déclencheur d'eau, et ferma les yeux. Il avait à peine une minute. _

_Son estomac se contracta douloureusement. 30 secondes. _

_Sa main actionna une nouvelle fois l'eau, cherchant un peu de chaleur, juste un petit peu. 10 secondes. _

_Son corps se raidit, son poing se ferma et il cessa de respirer. 1 seconde. _

_Un pop sonore se fit entendre, indiquant l'arrivée de nouveaux prisonniers dans la salle de douches. _

_- Ronald…_

_L'appellation était chantée, moqueuse, aguicheuse, presque perverse. Suivirent des ricanements, puis encore cette voix, qui l'appela. _

_- J'ai attendu ce moment toute la semaine, tu sais ?_

_Ron ne dit pas un mot, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le mur en face de lui, son souffle restait presque inaudible. Il attendait. _

_Le souffle chaud qu'il sortit contre son oreille le fît frissonner. Il déglutit alors que des doigts sales glissaient sur la peau de sa nuque. Il avait soudain une forte envie de vomir. La main courra le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Des lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule, des dents déchirèrent sa peau. _

_- Ronald… Tu ne voudrais pas que je te morde, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Comme un réflexe le roux secoua la tête. Non, tout sauf ça. Qu'il le prenne maintenant, qu'il en finisse de ce moment tant redouté chaque semaine, mais qu'il le laisse mourir en tant qu'humain. La prise sur ses fesses se raffermit, il savait, ça allait arriver. Arriver maintenant. _

_Sans qu'il ne le prévienne, le monstre de loup-garou s'enfonça brutalement en Ron. Ce mouvement brutal le plaqua contre le mur. Sa joue tapa la première contre le carrelage froid, puis la seconde d'après son arcade le percuta à son tour, éclatant sous ce choc brutal._

_Il ne s'inquiéta pas pour les bleus et cicatrices qui finiraient par apparaître, non, seule la douleur irradiant ses reins, l'importait. _

_- Comment peux-tu être toujours aussi étroit ? Ça me rend dingue !_

_Ron eut envie d'hurler, mais son cri resta muet. Il avait si mal. Sa tête lui tournait et pourtant il n'avait aucune chance de tomber dans les pommes. Ce n'était jamais arrivé, et ça n'arriverait jamais. _

_Greyback se retira pour s'enfoncer, la seconde suivante, jusqu'à la garde. La déchirure s'intensifia, se propageant jusqu'à chacune de ses régions nerveuses. Ses yeux se fermèrent brutalement, il voulait tellement oublier la douleur, l'endroit où il se trouvait et ce qu'il était en train de se passer. _

_- Bordel détend toi, ou je risque de venir trop rapidement. Et tu sais comment ça risque de se terminer si tu n'obéis pas._

_Ron ferma les yeux lorsque les souvenirs de ce moment lui revinrent en tête. Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait, ça l'avait marqué jusqu'à la fois suivante. La façon dont il l'avait attrapé et avait baisé sa bouche si brutalement que Ron avait perdu la parole toute la semaine suivante. Il n'avait même pas compris ce qui se passait. Son agresseur s'était plaint de son étroitesse, avait grogné, hurlé qu'il se détende, mais rien n'avait pu y faire, Ron avait mal, mal à en crever et il n'avait pas été capable de se relâcher, alors la seconde d'après il s'était retrouvé avec une queue entre les lèvres lui défonçant durement le fond de la gorge jusqu'à ses cordes vocales. _

_Alors cherchant un restant de force, Ron ferma plus fortement ses paupières, jusqu'à ce que le noir se fasse, il fallait, il devait penser à autre chose. Il crispa ses poings. La silhouette d'un jeune homme se matérialisa dans sa tête. Il inspira doucement puis expira. Une chevelure brune, une cicatrice, et un regard émeraude. Il se concentra sur l'image et poussa en même temps. essayant d'écarter ses chairs. Harry était là, ses deux yeux le fixaient et d'un coup ses lèvres rosées se séparèrent laissant une ligne de dents blanches apparaitre. Un sourire. Harry lui souriait. Alors Ron se mit à sourire aussi. _

_- Oh putain oui… Tellement bon. _

_Le gémissent rauque brisa son rêve. L'image devant ses yeux sembla s'écrouler comme un château de cartes sur le pavé froid. Son sourire se fana et la douleur revient brutalement le frapper._

_Des mains vinrent caresser son corps, des griffes s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, une langue lécha l'arrière de sa nuque et des doigts glissèrent le long de sa virilité cherchant à l'exciter. Mais rien. Et jamais il ne banderait pour ce monstre. _

_Ron grimaça soudainement lorsque ses cheveux se firent tirer en arrière et qu'on le projeta sur le sol des douches. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes devant plusieurs paires d'yeux envieux et désireux de le prendre là sans aucune gêne. Il ne posa pas les yeux sur eux. Il ne les regarda pas se masturber brutalement. Il chercha juste à reposer les cartes à terre, à les rééquilibrer pour qu'elle forme à nouveau un château. Il cherchait Harry parmi toute cette souffrance. _

_Les allées et venus s'accélérèrent. Plus vite, plus fort. Son calvaire serait bientôt terminé, jusqu'au jeudi suivant. La prise sur ses hanches se fit plus violente tandis que des paroles salaces parmi des râles de plaisir lui arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles. _

_Un coup plus brutal et puissant que les autres le projeta au sol, s'ensuivit un cri d'extase qui fit écho sur tous les murs de la salle et qui s'enfonça dans sa peau, au plus profond de sa chair, de son être. Il l'avait tué un peu plus. _

_Greyback qui s'était écroulé sur Ron, se releva, cracha sur le corps amaigri et se rinça avec l'eau à présent presque froide. Les autres prisonniers amusés, laissèrent leur plaisir gicler sur la chevelure rousse et le visage pâle du prisonnier, presque inconscient. Tous délaissèrent leur victime sans un seul regard, nettoyant leur corps et humidifiant leur visage avec l'eau glacée. _

_La sonnerie sonna de nouveau, annonçant le retour de chacun dans leur cellule. Dans un pop sonore les tortionnaires disparurent, laissant derrière eux Ron qui n'était plus capable de bouger. Il gémit sous la douleur qui irradiait chaque partie de son corps, trembla en sentant l'eau glacée ruisseler sous son corps, et pleura en apercevant son propre sang coulé le long de ses cuisses jusque sur le carrelage blanc. _

_Ses sanglots redoublèrent, sa souffrance s'amplifia, son cœur explosa. Il n'était plus rien, plus personne. Il voulait mourir. _

_Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux. _

_- Je veux mourir. _

_Ce fût un murmure, un appel à l'aide à peine audible. _

_- Je veux mourir, répéta-t-il._

_Sa gorge se serra, son corps se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait plus._

_- Tuez-moi…_

_Personne ne lui répondit, personne ne vient l'aider. Les murs de sa cellule se dessinèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux et il laissa sa tête retombée sur le pavé sale, abandonnant son corps dans l'inconscient. _

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je viens de le finir. C'était mon dernier d'avance.**

**Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence. **

**A bientôt. **


	17. Chapter 15

Tard dans la matinée, Ron se réveille tremblant. Son corps trempé de sueur se raidit dans les draps de son lit, il n'a aucune force pour se lever. Ses yeux la veille pétillants, sont à présent vides. Il les ferme puis les ouvre de nouveau cherchant à reprendre pieds avec la réalité. Le décor de la chambre d'Harry semble d'un coup disparaitre lui laissant des images des murs de son ancienne cellule plein l'esprit.

Ron serre les poings. Il ne doit pas laisser tout ça l'envahir de nouveau. Il doit être plus fort que ça. Il a réussi à reprendre le dessus depuis quelques semaines ce n'est pas pour tout laisser s'écrouler en un seul cauchemar. Mais lorsqu'il se lève chancelant, il sait, ce souvenir vient de tout ruiner, vient de le perdre à nouveau.

Son souffle est court, sa marche à peine assurée. Son reflet dans le miroir lui donne le tournis. Il est pâle, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et le contraste avec ses cheveux de feu l'accentue davantage. Il a les traits tirés, ses yeux sont cernés. Méconnaissable entre la chaude soirée d'hier et cette fin de matinée. Son regard descend sur ses mains tremblantes, qu'il frotte par automatisme contre sa peau. Il se sent sale.

Baissant la tête de honte, il se dirige vers la salle de bain située juste à gauche de la chambre d'Harry. Il ne prête pas attention aux bruits qu'il entend dans la cuisine, il ne se formalise pas de fermer la porte derrière lui enlevant son chandail pour ne rester qu'en boxer. D'un geste maladroit Ron allume l'eau de la douche pour se glisser dessous. Fermant ses yeux il laisse la chaleur l'envahir, l'encercler. Il cherche à oublier, comme il a toujours essayé de le faire. Mais son corps finit par se recroqueviller sur lui-même jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre, ses genoux repliés contre son torse, sa tête posée dessus. Il se sent épuisé, faible, impuissant, et tellement honteux et sale. Il frotte son corps, mais rien n'y fait, l'impression d'avoir les mains du loup-garou sur sa peau ne le quitte pas, comme la déchirure en lui qu'il se met à nouveau à ressentir lui donnant une brutale envie de vomir.

Un violent frisson le parcourt. Il n'arrive même plus à pleurer. Ses yeux sont secs, et pourtant la souffrance qu'il avait pensé surmonter revient le frapper de plein fouet.

- Ron ?

Harry vient d'apparaitre à l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard est étonné et inquiet. Il s'avance mal assuré vers l'ancien prisonnier qui semble enfermé dans une bulle.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ça va ?

Le regard vide et sans vie du roux se pose sur lui. Ils se fixent pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant que Ron baisse de nouveau la tête, resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Va-t-en.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant le brun a l'impression d'avoir entendu Ron le lui hurler. Harry ne sait même pas quoi penser, il se contente de quitter la pièce, laissant l'ancien prisonnier dans sa propre douleur.

Accoudé contre la porte de sa chambre il ferme les yeux. Comment tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à reconstruire peut à nouveau s'écrouler ? L'incompréhension le prend soudain à la gorge lui faisant monter les larmes. Il ne supporte plus de voir Ron dans un état pareil.

Ce n'est que vers trois heures de l'après -idi que Ron s'aventure hors de sa chambre. Après avoir passé une bonne heure dans la douche, il était retourné s'envelopper dans sa couverture, cachant sa tête sous les draps. Il avait espéré disparaitre mais rien ne marchait comme ça dans la vie. Alors il était resté là, angoissé, terrifié, la respiration rapide et le cœur lourd.

En descendant les escaliers il essaie de se faire aussi discret qu'il le peut. Il ne veut pas voir Harry, il ne veut pas lui parler. Pour lui dire quoi ? Rien, parce qu'il est incapable de partager sa douleur, parce qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Parce qu'il préfère ne plus jamais le voir plutôt que de lui avouer ce qu'il a pu subir et se retrouver face à des yeux horrifiés, plein de pitié et par-dessus tout dégoutés. Ça il ne le supporterait pas.

- Vous étiez où hier soir ?

Ron se fige en bas des marches. C'est la voix d'Harry qu'il vient d'entendre, et pourtant la question ne lui est pas adressée.

- On s'est simplement baladé en discutant.

Viktor ? Qu'est ce que l'attrapeur fait ici ? Fronçant les sourcils, Ron ne prête plus attention à la peur qui lui vrille l'estomac, ni à ses mains tremblantes. Il s'avance dans le salon, se dirige vers la porte de la cuisine et s'arrête là, écoutant.

- Simplement ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Potter ? Il avait envie de marcher, il avait envie de parler. C'est-ce qu'on a fait, marcher et parler, rien d'autre.

L'Auror avait posé sa question brutalement. Sa voix était dure et accusatrice. Viktor lui avait fait passer une bonne soirée la veille, alors pourquoi Harry était si désagréable. Aucun des Gryffondors ne lui avait couru après pour savoir où il allait et pourquoi il partait. Personne ne l'avait réellement intégré à leur soirée. Il était resté à les regarder rire, discuter, à répondre vaguement à leurs questions qui semblaient toutes se ressembler, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent d'en poser. L'attrapeur avait été là, lui avait apporté de l'air et Ron avait pu respirer.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ?

Un silence suit la question du brun. Ron se mord la lèvre, il sait que la conversation dérive sur quelque chose que lui ne veut pas savoir, et qu'il n'est surtout pas sensé savoir. Et bizarrement il n'a plus envie d'écouter.

- Tu n'as jamais été attiré par Hermione !

Ne supportant plus l'agressivité d'Harry, Ron fait irruption dans la cuisine. Son souffle se coupe face à la tension émanant de la pièce. Il sert le poing, ferme un instant les yeux essayant de reprendre contenance. Son cœur tape dans sa poitrine, des images de son souvenir apparaissant de temps à autre devant ses yeux.

- Ron ? Tu es sorti de ta chambre ? ça va mieux ?

Le roux ne répond pas. Il ne peut pas, il n'arrive pas à lui faire face. Il a si peur qu'en le regardant, Harry soit capable de voir dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il essaie de lui cacher depuis tellement de temps. Alors Ron se contente de porter son attention sur l'invité, dont le sourire illumine son visage.

- Ron ?

La voix de l'Auror est inquiète. Mais l'appelé ne répond toujours pas, il se détourne, attrape une tasse pour se servir un café. Ses mains tremblantes laissent glisser la cafetière qui éclate sur le sol. Horrifié il se recule. Ses yeux se ferment, ses poings se serrent et cette douleur qui semble le prendre à la gorge. Derrière ses paupières l'image de Greyback apparaît. De rage il balance sa tasse contre le mur en face de lui et se retient de hurler. Comment peut-il être aussi faible ? Comment va-t-il se sortir de toute cette merde ? Comment réussira-t-il à continuer à vivre ?

Harry se lève brutalement, cherchant à s'approcher du roux, à le calmer. Mais Ron le repousse violement. Il lui hurle de ne pas l'approcher, de ne pas le toucher, de le laisser tranquille. Ron souhaite tellement disparaitre.

Viktor a désormais les sourcils froncés face à la scène. Il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps devant la souffrance si visible de Ron et les yeux embués de larmes d'Harry. Sa main attrape le poignet du roux et la seconde d'après les deux jeunes hommes ont disparu laissant un brun plus que perdu, seul au milieu de sa cuisine.

C'est le cœur lourd de haine, l'âme emplie de tristesse et les yeux vides de vie, que Ron découvre le paysage l'entourant. Une étendue d'herbe coupée, des arbres visibles au loin et de hautes tribunes entourant les trois quarts de ce qu'il comprend être un terrain de Quidditch. Ses yeux se mettent à fixer les anneaux fendant le ciel d'un bleu profond, oubliant presque au passage la raison pour laquelle il est là.

A l'entente d'une respiration à ses côtés, Ron reprend contact avec la réalité, ses paupières clignent, ses mains deviennent moites et la souffrance ressentit revient soudain l'accabler.

- Ron ?

Viktor le regarde. Il est calme et souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Le roux crache sa rage à travers ses mots, il s'avance menaçant. Ses doigts agrippent le col de son vis-à-vis, il le secoue violemment, resserre sa poigne, attendant une réaction du brun, réaction qui ne vient pas.

- Frappe-moi, vas-y. Si ça peut te soulager, si tu peux te sentir mieux alors frappe-moi Ron. Fais-le.

Chaque mot l'atteint en plein cœur, l'accable. Le frapper ? Non, il n'est pas comme ça. Ron ne frappe pas les gens, ne blesse jamais personne, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il était, avant. Sa main relâche Viktor, se met à trembler jusqu'à retrouver position dans la poche du jean. Ron se trouve ridicule, il était prêt à faire du mal à un ami, juste pour évacuer sa douleur. Mais cette souffrance est en lui, et elle ne partira pas, jamais. Jamais.

- Tient, prends-le.

Ron relève la tête. Ses yeux tombent sur les doigts de l'attrapeur encerclant le manche d'un balai. Surpris il le regarde le lui tendre.

- Vas-y Ron. Je t'ai amené ici pour ça. Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas monté sur un balai ? Fendre l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse, sentir le vent s'infiltrer à travers sa peau, respirer à pleins poumons et se vider la tête. Vas-y.

- Je-

- Je reste là, je ne bouge pas. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, je t'attends.

Ron fixe les yeux noisette en face de lui, ce sourire si sincère, et cette chaleur, cette générosité qui émane de lui. Ses doigts glissent sur le balai, avant de l'attraper plus fermement pour l'emporter avec lui. Il parcourt plusieurs dizaines de mètres, hésitant cela fera bientôt quatre ans qu'il n'a pas volé sa jambe passe par-dessus le manche, et il s'arrête. Il reste ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que d'un coup de pied ferme il ne s'élance dans les airs. Oh par Merlin, cette sensation de liberté, de bien-être, il avait presque oublié tout ça. Ses yeux finissent par se fermer et il se met à hurler, oubliant et extériorisant tout ce qu'il peut renfermer depuis tout ce temps.

Au sol Viktor le regarde faire pendant de longues secondes avant de savoir sur l'herbe. Il se met à sourire doucement, admirant Ron et sa grâce, qu'il n'avait aucunement perdue, sur son balai.

C'est une petite heure plus tard que l'ancien prisonnier finit par poser pied-à-terre. Sa tête lui semble vide, son esprit est plus léger et il se surprend même à sourire. Délaissant l'objet, il se pose aux côtés de Viktor, s'allongeant complètement sur le sol.

- Ça va mieux ?

Le roux hoche positivement la tête. Il n'a pas vraiment l'envie de parler. Il se sent bien là, apaisé, alors Ron ne veut rien gâcher par des mots futiles.

- Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé chez Harry ?

- Non.

La réponse est clair, nette, mais le brun ne compte pas s'arrêter là.

- Ron… Quand je t'ai quitté tôt dans la matinée, tu semblais aller bien. Raconte-moi.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter.

- Tu arrives à tout garder pour toi, tu souffres et tu ne partages pas, tu ne veux rien raconter. Et un jour tu auras tellement mal que tu risquerais de faire une connerie.

- Tu parles de choses dont tu ne sais rien.

- Alors explique-moi.

Ron souffle, passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait mieux, alors pourquoi Viktor lui fait ça, pourquoi de ses mains il lui déchire la peau, atteint son cœur pour y remuer tous ces souvenirs.

- Je t'écoute, je ne dis rien, je ne juge pas.

L'attrapeur s'allonge sur son flanc, fixant son regard sur le visage pâle et la chevelure rousse face à lui. Il attend, et il attendra jusqu'à ce que Ron se décide.

- Tu ne peux rien dire à Draco, parce qu'il se sentira responsable de t'avoir abandonné, parce que tu sais que tu détruiras le petit bonheur qu'il est en train de se construire. Hermione est comme ta sœur, elle est enceinte, alors tu te dis surement qu'elle n'a pas besoin de tout ça. Ta famille c'est juste inconcevable, et Harry…

A l'entente du prénom, Ron rouvre les yeux. Il tourne sa tête sur la gauche et se met à fixer les deux yeux noisette en face de lui.

- Tes yeux brillent d'amour pour lui, Ron. Tu ne peux rien lui dire, parce que tu es terrorisé qu'il puisse porter sur toi un autre regard, tu as peur que tout soit à nouveau gâché entre vous. Tu ne peux pas lui dire. Pas à lui. Parce que tu l'aimes beaucoup trop, pour le briser avec tes mots. Alors raconte-moi, à moi. Je t'écoute simplement, je ne te juge pas. Je suis là pour toi. Tu as besoin d'en parler. Il le faut.

Ron inspire fortement. Il se sent perdu. Les phrases du brun sont si tentantes, mais il ne sait pas s'il est capable d'en parler, de tout dire, de tout lâcher. Il finit par baisser la tête et attraper un pan de la veste de Viktor entre ses doigts.

Les mots résonnent dans sa tête, embrouillent son cœur et lui font encore plus mal. Parce que c'est vrai c'est exactement ça. Alors d'un coup il se met à parler. Les phrases glissent de sa bouche comme si plus rien ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Ron parle, raconte et Viktor écoute. Il parle de cette solitude dans sa cellule, du froid qui s'infiltrait jusque sous sa peau, de l'hygiène répugnante, et des douches. Il lui murmure, il lui sanglote tous les détails, tout ce qu'il a pu subir, tout ce qui l'a anéanti, tout ce qui l'a tué. Oui il parle et il ne s'arrête plus, il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter. Il finit même par lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il a fait lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Ron parle, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de mots, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots dans sa voix l'empêchent d'articuler. Ron pleure et n'arrive plus à s'arrêter. Son corps tremblant se retrouve collé à celui de Viktor qui toujours silencieux ne peut que le serrer toujours plus fort contre lui. Il reste donc ainsi de longues minutes, plusieurs heures même, jusqu'à ce que les soubresauts des dernières larmes se fassent entendre, et jusqu'à ce que Ron relève enfin ses yeux bleus à présent rouges et gonflés.

- Merci, murmure-t-il.

Viktor reste silencieux, glissant ses doigts sur les joues pâles, y récoltant les gouttes salées avant d'embrasser le front à sa portée. Ron ferme ses yeux sous le geste, et apaisé par la présence de son ami et surtout épuisé, laisse le sommeil l'emporté.

_L'effervescence, du bal en l'honneur du tournoi des quatre sorciers, régnait dans le château. Que ce soient filles ou garçons, chacun pensait déjà à la soirée, inquiet d'avoir ou non quelqu'un avec qui y aller, cherchant désespérément une robe ou un costume décent pour l'occasion, et excité à l'idée que l'événement se déroulait dans un peu moins d'une semaine._

_Au milieu de tout ça, le célèbre trio de Gryffondor discutait. Hermione répondait vaguement aux questions de ses deux meilleurs amis, plongée dans une lecture d'arithmancie. Harry allongé dans l'herbe, avait ses yeux fermés profitant des quelques rayons du soleil et pensant déjà à la prochaine étape du tournoi qui l'attendait. Ron assit juste à ses côtés, regardait fixement sa main posé sur le sol, à quelques millimètres de celle du brun, il semblait fasciné. _

_- Ron ?_

_- Hm._

_Hermione venait de l'interpeler, et c'est distraitement qu'il tourna sa tête vers son interlocutrice. _

_- Tu as invité quelqu'un pour le bal ?_

_- Euh, non._

_Le bal. Ron avait cessé d'y penser depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Harry et les épreuves qui l'attendaient. Parfois il se surprenait à se réveiller en sursaut la nuit, ses mains tremblantes, son corps en sueur et ne se calmant qu'après avoir aperçu le corps endormi de son meilleur ami. Ils mettaient alors plusieurs longues minutes, même heures avant de laisser ses yeux se refermer, pris d'admiration par la beauté tranquille à ses côtés. _

_Alors oui le bal passait après tout ça, et puis Ron ne souhaitait y aller avec personne, personne d'autre qu'Harry. Mais comment pouvait-il le lui dire, comment pouvait-il le lui demander ? Est-ce que les regards poussés d'Harry signifiaient la même chose que les siens ?_

_- Tu comptes y aller ?_

_- En fait je ne sais pas trop-_

_- Tu as peur que personne n'accepte ton invitation ?_

_- Non, enfin je ne sais pas. Je n'ose pas trop demander à la personne que je souhaite inviter. _

_Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'au visage d'Harry. Il n'oserait jamais lui demander de l'accompagner. Les deux billes émeraude le fixaient, il lui souriait, inconscient de ce que Ron venait de répondre. Soudain il sentit le toucher de deux doigts sur les siens, délicat, doux, hésitant et timide. C'était Harry, sa façon de faire, sa tendresse. Il baissa le regard sur leur main à présent enlacée et serra la sienne en réponse. Son pouce glissa sur la paume extérieure du brun qu'il caressa doucement. _

_A côté d'eux Hermione émit un petit rire amusé et complice. _

_- Hm, je vois. _

_Rougissant Ron essaya de retirer sa main et de reprendre une position normale, mais Harry qui s'était rallongé, émit un grognement et resserra sa prise empêchant le roux de se dégager. _

_- Sinon toi Herm' tu as quelqu'un avec qui y aller ?_

_- Je-_

_- Tu ? s'amusa Harry._

_- Non, je n'ai personne._

_- Et après on vient se moquer de moi…_

_Ron riait alors que son amie un peu vexée lui fit la grimace avant de se remettre dans la lecture de son livre. Soudain le rire encore présent s'arrêta brusquement lorsque le regard bleuté se posa sur la silhouette du célèbre Bulgare qui enroulé dans sa cape se faisait imposant et fier. Son regard noisette se posa une seconde sur le visage recouvert de taches de rousseur avant de descendre sur les mains enlacées. Ron vit les yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur puis l'instant d'après se noircirent. _

_Est-ce que Viktor avait compris ? Horrifié Ron retira aussitôt sa main, provoquant le réveil d'Harry. _

_- Hey salut Viktor, l'accueillit la brune qui venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. _

_Krum ne salua personne. Il ne dit rien. Son regard qui avait rejoint le vague, vint de nouveau s'encrer dans le regard si bleuté de Ron. La tristesse que le roux y trouvât, lui coupa le souffle._

_- Viktor ? l'appela Harry._

_Revenant à lui le Bulgare se racla la gorge et leur dit bonjour. _

_- Tu voulais quelque chose ? T'asseoir avec nous peut-être ?_

_Il sourit à la question d'Hermione. Non ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. _

_- Non c'est gentil merci. _

_- Hm eh bien… d'accord._

_- En fait j'étais passé pour te voir et te poser une question-_

_C'est en ayant le regard accroché à celui du roux qu'il avait débuté sa phrase, pour finir par se tourner vers Hermione. _

_- Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner au bal Hermione?_

_Harry qui était resté allongé se leva brutalement alors qu'Hermione le rouge aux joues se voyait dans l'incapacité de formuler une réponse. Ron quand à lui n'avait pas bougé, ses sourcils étaient froncés comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose, comme si la demande sonnait… fausse. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le visage de Viktor qui à présent ne semblait même plus remarquer sa présence. _

_- Je- oui, oui d'accord. _

_Krum satisfait lui sourit, embrassa la joue froide de la jeune fille tout en lui glissant un mot à l'oreille avant de repartir en direction du château. _

_Hermione toujours choquée, referma le livre sur ses genoux et lâcha un petit soupir rêveur. _

_- Alors ça pour le coup s'était inattendu, commenta Harry. _

_- Oui, je- je n'aurais jamais pensé-je- wow. _

_Harry se mit à rire face au trouble de son amie, vite rejoint par celle-ci. Ron, extérieur à leur joie ne cessait de penser au mot d'Harry, inattendu, et à la remarque qu'il s'était fait, si faux. Son esprit se rappela le regard du Bulgare, qu'il oublia la seconde suivante lorsque la tête du brun vient se poser sur ses jambes allongées et que sa main vient à nouveau chercher la sienne. _

_Son sourire reprit place sur son visage, l'étincelle dans ses yeux pétilla de plus belle, alors qu'il s'allongeait lui aussi laissant une de ses mains divaguer doucement dans la chevelure brune._

_Viktor n'existait plus. _

* * *

**Voilà le 15ème Chapitre. **

**Je pense que le prochain n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs mois. Je ferais le plus vite possible. **

**J'éditerais pour vous tenir au courant. **

**Bonne soirée. **


End file.
